Claim To Fame
by Smilie254
Summary: Austin Moon is the residential bad boy of Marino High. Ally Dawson, the nerd with the two loser best friends, Trish and Dez, by her side. But when Austin finds out Ally has a hidden talent of songwriting, just as he hides his voice from the rest of the world, he sees her as his way to the top. Will Ally fall for the plan, or fall for Austin as well?
1. Chapter 1

*ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SMILIE254! COPYRIGHT IS PROHIBITED!  
I don't own the Austin & Ally characters but I do own this story line :D*

_New Friends & Bad Boys _

_Chapter 1_

Trish laughed at her best friend as she stumbled around the counter and reached for her songbook. She watched as Ally scribbled down notes and lyrics in the worn book that had been around since Trish could remember. Come to think of it, Ally almost never left the book behind. She always had it. Ally had always been wrapped up in a book or in a song. Sometimes, it was hard to get her attention.

"Ally?" Trish tried. Ally shook her head and turned to make her way up the stairs of Sonic Boom, the store Ally's family owned. The store was almost closed for the night so there was only one customer in the store. Trish sighed and followed Ally slowly to the practice room that sat above the rest of the store. It was completely boring in there. The walls were a washed out white that lead onto the fact that this room, was meant for storage. There were boxes piled up in every corner. Covering a small couch that sat at one end of the room. Trish sighed. The room's intent was never to be turned into a room where an aspiring artist could practice.

"Ally." Trish stated as she took a seat on the bench next to her best friend.

Ally closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself. Trish always did this. She always interrupted her when she was in the middle of something. Yes, Ally did feel bad that she took away from their "hang out" time, but when inspiration hits, you can't miss it. You had to take the chances you get. One day, this song will be on the radio. Ally had no idea how it would get there, but it would. The stage fright couldn't stay forever.

"Yes, Trish." Ally breathed. Trish rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, the store is still open." Trish pointed out, not able to find another excuse for interrupting Ally's work. Ally's eyes grew wide.

"Shoot!" Ally hissed as she left the book siting open at the piano. She effortlessly descended the stairs and made her way to the waiting customer at the counter.

"Sorry about that. Let me ring that up for you." Ally reached for the trumpet in the boys hand. He looked to be about eighteen, her age. She had never met the boy before. He smiled happily as he watched Ally scan the tag hanging from the instrument.

"That will be 200 dollars." Ally recited. The boy nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a shabby excuse for a wallet. Ally cringed as the boy opened it to reveal recite upon recite, hanging from every end of the wallet. They boy found two crumbled hundred dollar bills and handed them over the counter to Ally. She smiled and spread them out on the counter, making sure they were the real deal. She nodded and placed the two bills into the cash register before printing another recite for the boy to forget. He took them happily and waved as he exited the store. Ally sighed and followed him, locking the door as he wondered out of the mall. Every store was closed long before Sonic Boom. But, because of the popularity, and the money her father needed, they were always open until ten pm every night. Ally spun on her heel and made her way to the practice room once more, where Trish stood waiting.

Trish sighed as she saw her best friend enter the room once more. She wasn't exactly in the mood to fight with her about something as simple as wanting to spend time together.

"What is it?" Ally asked, the exhaustion evident in her voice. It was Thursday, meaning the girls had school tomorrow and it was already late in the day.

"I just thought we would be able to hang out. I'm sorry Ally, I probably shouldn't have interrupted you." Trish rambled while Ally closed the songbook sitting alone on the old piano. She shoved the book into her backpack that had been sitting in the corner of the room since school ended. Ally took a deep breath as the reminder of homework waved around her like a rain cloud. She couldn't stand the fact that her father had left on yet another convention, thus, leaving her to run the store.

"You're fine, Trish. I did want to hang out. But then the store had to be open so long and I do apologize for leaving. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm never going I make it, anyway. So, why keep writing." Ally replied as Trish threw her own backpack over her shoulder. Trish shook her head as the two girls walked down the stairs and out of the store.

"Ally, no! You're way too talented to stop. You are going to make it one day. So what if that day's not today? You are going to be famous one day." Trish reassured her best friend.

Ally smiled at Trish. That was why they were best friends. They knew what to do in situations like this. They were able to make each other feel better when all else failed.

"Thanks, Trish." Ally said with a smile as she and Trish began the walk to Ally's house. One of the perks of her father constantly leaving on conventions, Ally could have Trish over every night.

"Do you have homework?" Trish wondered aloud as they turned the corner to Ally's street. Ally nodded glumly.

"Yep. You?" Ally asked. Trish shook her head.

"I finished it this afternoon." Trish mumbled. She didn't want to make Ally feel jealous at the fact that she no longer had homework.

"That's cool." Ally said with a sigh. She slipped her keys out of her pocket before sliding the key through the key hole. She turned the knob and waltzed inside with Trish following behind. The two girls made their way to the kitchen where Trish flipped on all the lights. Ally threw her backpack onto the wood table in the dinning room while Trish took out two glasses and filled them with water.

"Don't stay up too late." Trish said sarcastically as she walked away, leaving Ally alone to do her work. Ally smiled to herself.

"Thanks for the support, Trish." Ally mumbled to herself as she turned to page two hundred in her textbook.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Dez, you are completely worthless." Austin yelled at the boy in the hallway. He cowered against his locker as Austin looked to his sides. The students had formed a type of half circle around the two. Austin shrugged and turned back to his latest victim.

Why did this kid even try and talk with him?

Dez looked from side to side, trying to find an escape. He had no idea if he tried to make conversation with his locker neighbor, it would turn out this way. He cringed as Austin stopped just a foot away.

"What did you say to me?" Austin yelled. Dez's eyes grew wide.

What did he say?

"I... I... Well I'm pretty sure you heard me since you're upset but-"

"Stop! Stop talking." Austin boomed through the hall. Dez nodded nervously. Austin took a deep breath as he watched the boy shake from fear of what he may do. He smiled slightly at the sight. Somehow he was able to scare all of the students at school. The boys wanted to be him in a way. The girls wanted to date him. But the nerds and geeks, much like this one, wanted him dead. Not that they would ever say so.

"Don't, ever, say anything like that to me again!" Austin yelled before slamming his fists against the lockers on either side of the boy. Dez jumped before Austin strolled away. The students made a path for him as he continued down the hallway. Austin turned sharply as he saw an exit at the end of the hall. First period could wait till Monday. That boy had gotten him upset. He just wanted to punch something. For some reason, Austin felt he couldn't take out his aggressions on that kid. He looked weak as it was. Why Austin was feeling bad about this, was beyond him. He shook the thoughts away as he stomped of the end of the boardwalk and onto the beach. Marino High was only about five minutes away from the beach. Austin fell against the sand and threw his leather jacket to the side, leaving him in a white v-neck shirt and black jeans. He let his eyes fall closed before he felt that sleep, was the only logical thing to do at a time like this.

Dez breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the bully walk away. He had looked lonely. Dez thought that maybe they could be friends. If this kid was the one Dez had once known so long ago, he was correct. They could be friends. They were once before. Austin Moon and Dez Fisher had, at one time, been inseparable. They would watch zombie alien movies into all hours of the night. They would help each other with difficult tasks. They wanted to be famous, together. Dez had aspirations of being a major director, while his blond partner in crime had wished to be a singer. But not just any singer. He wanted to change the world with his music. He had never been able to write songs, though. Ones that he liked. Ones that touched him. So he gave up. Austin gave up on his one dream that had carried him through life. He then gave up on his friendship with Dez. They quit talking eighth grade year. Dez was then dubbed film geek and was never talked to. Come to present day, senior year, they still haven't talked. Dez had changed. Which would explain Austin's outburst. He didn't recognize him. That was the only logical excuse. Dez let his feet lead him to his first hour class, which held another bully for him. Trish De La Rosa. He hated her. They fought and fought, to no avail. Her friend, Ally, was always nice to him though. In a way, he had always thought they may end up friends, Trish, Ally, and him. He thought there was a chance. But it hasn't happened yet, if it was ever going to. Dez fell blankly into his seat next to Trish and Ally. Ally smiled and waved while Trish sat back, looking mad. Furious even.

"Hey, Dez." Ally greeted from around Trish. Dez smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Ally. Trish." Dez said as politely as he could. Trish sighed and threw her head back. Ally looked over at her best friend sternly.

"Do I have to?" Trish groaned. Ally nodded.

"Yes. Now go." Ally ordered. Dez frowned in confusion before Trish lifted her head and turned to face him full on.

"Dez, would you want to eat lunch with us today?" Trsih mumbled. Dez smiled brightly as he mentally deciphered Trish's words.

"Yes! I would love to!" Dez exclaimed happily. The bell rang loudly through the halls. Students sighed and reached inside their bags for the specified supplies the teachers asked for. Ally, being the person she was, already had a pencil and the certain notebook siting, untouched, on her desk. Trish threw her notebook over her shoulder and onto the desk as she turned back around. Dez scrambled to find the notebook before the teacher had a chance to come in. Luckily, the second their English teacher entered the room, was the second Dez successfully found his supplies. He smiled in triumph before sitting soundly in his desk. He now had people to sit with at lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sauce on Shirts & Something in the Way _

_Chapter 2_

The students turned as they heard the familiar footsteps of a particular student. Everyone stopped to stare at the registered bad boy of Marino High. Ally rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch. Dez sat happily popping grapes into his mouth as Trish attempted to make polite conversation.

"What class do you have next?" Trish wondered blandly.

"I have math." Dez answered warily. A smile broke out on Ally's face as she realized why.

"Well isn't that just dandy." Trish mumbled before Dez tapped her on the shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Trish." Dez stated simply. Trish turned slowly and glared back at the red headed fellow Ally had forced her to invite to lunch.

"What?" She hissed.

"We have math together." Dez answered. Trish sighed and patted Dez on the head lightly.

"That's great." Trish said. She stood up and threw the rest of her lunch away, leaving Ally and Dez to eat alone.

"So, do you want to sit with Trish and I during math?" Ally inquired. Dez's face lit up at the mention of math.

"Yes! Thank you." Dez exclaimed happily. Ally laughed lightly at their new friend. She had wanted to ask him to sit with them for so long now. She had seen him siting alone for quite some time, since middle school, actually. She felt bad that he had no one.

"Dez." Ally started. Dez looked up warily, already knowing by the tone that Ally was about to ask him something serious.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you... I mean, not to sound rude or anything but... Do you have any friends?" Ally asked, stumbling along with with her word choices. Dez glanced down at his feet as he thought through his answer.

"No. I haven't had any friends since eighth grade year." Dez answered surely. He turned his attention to the obnoxious boy sitting at the center table in the cafeteria. The blond threw his feet up and rested them on the table as he glared around the room at the students slowly.

"Austin was your friend." Ally wondered aloud. She had remembered the two from before, she had never put the pieces together, though.

"Yeah, he was. We were best friends actually. I had never had anyone that close to me before. Then, one day, things changed. He stopped being my friend and left me alone, only to bully me come to present day." Dez explained simply, as if this was so normal for him. Ally frowned in empathy for him. She felt even worse now. She had waited until their senior year to invite him to lunch.

"I'm sorry, Dez." Ally said, barely above a whisper. Dez glanced up at the shy songwriter sitting across from him.

"Ally, it's not your fault. I appreciate that you even invited me to lunch in the first place. I know Trish isn't exactly happy about it, but it means a lot to me." Dez finished just as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Ally sighed and picked up her tray, following Dez to the nearest exit. As she walked, she felt lost in her thoughts. She had never known that Austin had just left Dez suddenly. She had always assumed they had gotten into a fight. She reached out to throw the trash away. But, given her luck, someone just so happened to walk between her and the trash can right at that moment.

"What is wrong with you!" The boy shrieked. The other students stopped and gasped as they saw the sight before them. Ally Dawson, the nerd of the senior class, had just dumped her lunch on Austin Moon, bad boy, the one no one ever messed with. Ally smiled nervously as she tried to find a way out of this.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were there." Ally rambled. Dez nodded slightly before running out of the cafeteria. Austin swiped his finger over the cheese and sauce left over from Ally's pizza that now rested on the floor. He let the residue rest on his finger for only a moment before Ally saw a flash of anger in the boys eyes. Within seconds, Austin had flicked it towards Ally's face. Ally's eyes closed instinctively as the sauce hit her face in little specs. She cringed at the thought that Austin may have ruined one of her only outfits. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes to see Austin wearing a smirk. He laughed lightly down at her. Ally huffed before wiping her face off with a napkin and walking away. Austin's eyes went wide as he watched the small girl walk away from him.

"Hey!" Austin yelled. The majority of the student body had left to class by now, leaving only the bad boy, the songwriter, and about ten other students in the cafeteria. Ally spun on her heel to face Austin as he stopped just a foot away. Ally crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Austin to continue.

"What?" Ally asked, losing her patience for the boy. He frowned in confusion as he looked the girl up and down.

Why hadn't she done anything? Why did she walk away?

"No one, walks away from Austin Moon." He said simply. Ally rolled her eyes and looked back up at the abnormally tall boy.

"Well, I just did." Ally replied before she turned back to the hallway. The warning bell rang.

"Shoot." Ally whispered as she raced down the hall and to her locker. She spun the dial quickly before a hand slammed down on the locker next to her's. Ally turned to see Austin still wasn't giving up. Ally fell softly against her locker as she waited for him to get it over with. Waited for him to finally give up on this.

"Why would you walk away? Most girls like the bad boys. In fact, most girls love the bad boys. What makes you so different?" Austin wondered incredulously. Ally sighed and opened her locker, taking out her backpack and books for her next classes. She closed it to see Austin was now the one waiting. He wanted answers.

"You know what makes me different?" Ally countered. Austin shook his head.

"No." Austin answered honestly. He genuinely had no idea what made Ally so different from all the rest.

"I'm not most girls." Ally whispered before she brushed past the bad boy. She smiled to herself as she turned the corner and glanced back at the boy. He still stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. His sight was fixated on one tile sitting at the corner of the hall. The one that Ally had been standing on during their conversation. She shook her head and walked into math, apologizing to their teacher for her late arrival and promising it would never happen again. Ally took her seat and quickly got out her notebook, scribbling down the problems. Trish continued to poke Ally in the shoulder as Ally continued working. From the looks of it, Trish and Dez had been done for about five minutes. Ally took a deep breath as she looked over to her best friend.

"Yes, Trish?" Ally greeted. Trish let her hand fall to rest on her desk.

"Why were you late?" Trish whispered. Dez nodded happily, wanting to get in on the action. Ally laughed quietly at the two.

"Something got in my way." Ally answered simply. Trish scoffed at her friend's simple answer. Dez frowned in disappointment before he took over Trish's poking job. Ally threw her head back before looking to her two friends.

"Seriously Ally. What "thing" got in the way of you getting to class?" Trish asked. Ally sighed and leaned in close.

"Austin. Austin Moon got in my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Austin. Austin Moon got in my way." Ally whispered. Trish's eyes widened as Dez's mouth dropped. The two sat in shock while Ally went back to her math problems. Trish turned quickly to Dez, only to see he was just as surprised by this as she was.

"Why on earth would Austin Moon talk with Ally?" Trish whispered. Dez shrugged before he remembered the events of lunch.

"Ally spilled her lunch on him. I left before things got really messy, though." Dez replied. Trish smiled as she pictured the bad boy covered in pizza. She had to admit, anything would look good on that boy.

"So what? He accosted Ally for this? That's not right." Trish wondered as they sat back.

The teacher had written new problems up on the board, only for the majority of the class to continue free time. Ally on the other hand, held a smile on her face. She loved school. Especially math. She loved the feeling that she got when she finished a problem. The added cherry on top if she got it right. The teacher smiled happily down at the one senior who was actually taking their last two months seriously.

The senior class was graduating at the beginning of May. Meaning, they really only had about a month and a half left. Ally shuddered at the thought of going off to college. Not that she would miss high school, but she wasn't exactly sure she would love college, either. She knew everything would change within the next couple of months.

The bell rang just as Ally wrote down the last problem. She smiled and turned in her paper before walking with Trish and Dez to history. They each took their respective seats in the back of the class. This was the one class where everything was flipped. The bad students sat at the front while the good, sat in the back. Ally drug her textbook out of her bag and let it fall with a thud down onto her desk. Trish laughed as Ally to cringed at the sound.

"Ally." Trish asked. Ally smiled and turned to face her friend. Trish wore a surprised look on her face as she looked just around Ally's head. Ally frowned before she turned around to see a familiar tall blond wearing his leather jacket. He stood above her with his hands slung into his pockets and a notebook sitting in between his arm and torso. Ally sighed and stood to face the boy head on. He still wore a bit of sauce on his white shirt, but from the looks of it, he was good at stain removing.

"Yes." Ally stated. Austin reached out and grabbed Ally's arm before moving them over to the side.

"You're friends with him?" Austin whispered. Ally nodded and turned back to see their new friend. Ally looked back to Austin to see he was fuming.

"What? Dez is nice, and you of all people-"

"Me of all people, what?" Austin hissed as he took a step closer to her. Ally began to take in shorter breaths. Austin was not one you wanted to mess with.

"Why do you need to know anyway? I don't need to tell you anything." Ally whispered as she noticed the class had all turned to watch the two battle it out at the back of the classroom. Austin rolled his eyes and shoved past the girl in front of him. Ally stumbled back into a nearby desk as Austin stormed out of the classroom. He was furious, and he had no idea why. This girl was getting to him. He didn't even know her name. All he knew, was she was a nerd. One that no one really knew. One that evidently had made friends, with his old best friend. He couldn't stand the fact that she may be taking him. He knew that he had left Dez so long ago, but Austin had heard things. He's heard Ally sings. With Dez by her side, she could be the one who ends up famous. He had always wished to be the singer-song writer, but he was never able to get to that stage of the process. He hated that this girl was able to take his place so easily. Not that he didn't make it easy for her. He did ditch Dez when they got into eighth grade. But in a way, it still wasn't his fault. He had others to blame for his loss in friendship.

He knew that his mother didn't mean to ignore every night with her business. He knew his father didn't mean to leave on business every other day. Apparently, mattresses are very popular everywhere, but Miami. Austin shook his head, trying to clear everything. He wanted to erase that year of his life. Because now, he was stuck. He was stuck being the bad boy. There was no way out. He did one thing to get their attention back then, he stole. When everyone found out, they dubbed him the bad boy. Everyone feared him suddenly. All the girls hung on his every word, wishing they could be with him. He never understood what was so great about being, and or dating, the bad boy.

Austin slid down the lockers in the corner of the hallway. He couldn't deal with this. He had practically been ditching all day. He knew that with this kind of credibility, he would never get into college. Which, was just another reason to get famous. He hated to admit it, he really did, but he needed Dez. Without him, he was a wasted talent. That, and he needed a songwriter. One that wrote amazing songs that other songwriters were afraid to write. Then, last but not least, he needed a manager. Three people. He needed three others to help him get famous. That's all. That was the key out of this horrid place. After he was famous, everything would fall into place. Austin nodded and stood. All he had to do, was win Dez back. Then everything else would follow.

"Ally, what was that?" Trish wondered aloud as the bell for class rang. Ally shrugged and slummed into her seat. Trying to slide as far down as she could. She could still feel the eyes on her. She hated that feeling. It was like that on stage, as well. She was still shaken up about the encounter with Austin... Make that two. She had never talked with the boy before. She had never even spared him a glance. Their history teacher began to make his way to the front of the classroom, attempting to teach a lesson that would never be learned. Everyone instantly tuned out the teacher and went back to their own conversations.

"Ally." Trish groaned. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend. She was very persistent if anything. Ally always wondered why she couldn't keep a job for too long.

"Trish, it was nothing. It was about Dez, actually. But since you don't like him I guess-"

"No! I love Dez! We're like best friends and we've only stopped fighting hours ago. Right Dez?" Trish ranted before she turned to face the starstruck red hair boy behind her.

"Yeah, sure. We're super... close." Dez replied warily. Trish patted him on the shoulder. Dez smiled shyly, almost believing Trish's act for a short time. Trish spun around to face Ally.

"So, tell us." Trish pried. Ally sighed as she let her mind fall back to her conversation with the bad boy.

"He asked if I was friends with Dez, I said yes, then I told him I didn't have to tell him anything. He got mad and walked out." Ally explained. Trish nodded along eagerly while Dez sat back in deep thought.

"Do you think he doesn't want me to have any friends or... Does he want to be friends again?" Dez wondered after a long pause. Ally glanced down at the floor as she wondered along with her two friends.

"I don't know. He sounded pretty upset. It could have been either one." Ally replied. Trish nodded, agreeing with Ally.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dez." Trish said genuinely. Dez smiled and looked to see Ally staring incredulously back her.

"Are you actually being nice to Dez?" Ally asked, a hit of happiness in her voice. Trish rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I said we would be best friends to get you to tell me about Austin, but I figured I better give the kid a chance." Trish replied. Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around Trish excitedly. Trish sighed and hugged her back. Trish glanced back at Dez for just a second to see he was smiling. A huge smile actually. Trish found herself copying his actions.

Did she like Dez?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Austin hid in the corner as the principle waltzed by. He sighed and leaned his head against the locker as she continued on. He couldn't keep ditching. He glanced over to see his followers must have heard of his actions, they were walking the halls. He rolled his eyes and stepped out from his hiding place. Dallas smiled brightly as he spotted the leader.

"Austin! There you are man. We've been looking for you all day." Dallas greeted. Austin nodded and walked over to them.

"Really? I've been ditching all day. I tried to go into 6th hour but got into trouble with one of the nerds." Austin explained. Dallas' eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he racked his mind for all the possibilities.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure her name starts with an A. She hangs out with that Trish girl and now that film geek, Dez." Austin over emphasized his words as he spoke. He knew her name deep down, but he didn't want to make it seem like he knew so much about this girl. She still hadn't left his mind since he saw her in the lunchroom.

"Ally?" Dallas wondered aloud. Austin nodded.

"Yeah. That's the girl." Austin agreed.

"How did you get Ally Dawson to fight back? I've teased her since middle school, and I've never gotten a reaction from the girl." Dallas reasoned. Austin shrugged as he let his mind fall back to the girl in the floral dress that had distracted him for an hour now.

"I don't know." Austin answered as the bell rang. He sighed and stomped away from the others, losing them quickly in the crowd. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught with them in the halls. He stormed around the corner and up the stairs till he hit a secret door that led to the roof. He frowned as he saw the door propped open. He shook his head and decided to see who was up there. No one knew about this place. He had thought he was the only one that ditched and came up here. There was a music room off to the left when you opened the door and a large garden just outside. He closed the door behind him and looked through the music room window. He stared intently as he looked from side to side. He smiled as he saw no one was in there. He hadn't told anyone he was still into music. He loved it. Speaking of which, he was ditching music now.

Just as Austin reached for the door handle, he saw a girl walk away from the shelves, that stored song upon song, and make her way to the piano that sat at the center of the room. Within seconds upon sitting he could hear the glorious tune to a song he had never heard before begin to play through the air. He stood back and watched as the girl's hands moved from side to side. She turned so slightly so Austin was able to get a glimpse of her face. He stiffened as the face registered in his memory.

This girl, was none other than, Ally Dawson.

Hey guys!  
I hope you liked my first fan fiction story :D  
For those of you that know me I am on wattpad and am usually a Lab Rats writer, this was my first LA+A story :P  
Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!  
Thanks for reading!

Rate/Review/Follow


	4. Chapter 4

_Partners & Challenges _

_Chapter 4_

"Ally? Ally? Ally can play piano?" Austin mumbled to himself as he fell back against the now closed roof door. He sighed to himself as he slid down the door and onto the floor. Why was she everywhere? He had barely noticed her since middle school, but now, he had seen her umpteen times, just today. Austin shook his head and ran his finger trough his hair.

She was good. Really good, even. And apparently, she wrote songs. He needed a good songwriter. She had actually written a song that he couldn't get out of his head. No one, even the professionals, has ever had that affect on him. The only question was, how was he going to get her to be his songwriter?  
Austin sat in deep thought. He had found his director. He had found his songwriter. He even felt as if his future manager was closer than ever before. The only problem, they all hated him. Not that he didn't feel the same about them. He disliked all of them with a burning passion. But he needed them. And to be honest, they needed him. Ally was good at writing songs, singing, and playing piano, but it didn't exactly seem like she was about it bust out on stage, ready to play her new song.

Dez, was an awesome director. He could film better than any zombie alien movie they had watched as kids. But he had no one to film.

This was his chance. All he had to do was take it, use their talent, then drop them when the time came. He felt deep inside that he would always need Ally, though. He didn't know why, other than the fact that she was the only one able to write songs he loved.

"Austin?" Ally whispered as she opened the door. Austin jumped up and turned to face the teenage songwriter.

"What are you doing up here? This is where the bad boy comes to hang." Austin gloated as he popped the collar of his leather jacket. Ally stood blankly in front of him.

"Well, I was just leaving." Ally answered back simply. She stepped back a bit to open the door a little wider as she walked through. She tried to make her way down the stairs, but Austin stood in her way.

"What?" She asked. She was worried she had upset him. Not that she hadn't done that all day today.

"You can write songs." Austin started. Ally's eyes grew wide as she replayed those words in her head. He had heard her. She knew there was a reason he was right outside the door. He wouldn't have stayed if there wasn't a reason. Bad boys tend to go as they please.

"So?" She hissed. No one had ever heard her play before. Excluding Trish, of course.

"So, I sing. You write songs. You know where this is going, right?" Austin challenged with a smirk. Ally shook her head.

"I'm not writing songs for you."

"Ally-"

"You didn't even know my name until today. And that's only because my pizza ended up on your shirt." Ally countered. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his response.

"Maybe... But that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other... now." Austin tried. Ally rolled her eyes. There was something fishy about this whole thing. Austin had acted as if he hated her this morning. But now, he wanted to be music partners. He wanted her to write him songs to sing. She didn't even know if he could sing for that mater.

"There is no way, I will ever want to know you. You, again, just learned my name today. Your little followers have bullied me since middle school. And you, have bullied Dez since the 8th grade. Why on earth would I want to write music for you?" Ally ranted as she pushed past him. Austin sighed and chased after her. He caught her by her wrist and spun her around as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Because everyone makes mistakes." Austin whispered. Ally closed her eyes. She couldn't do it. She could not, ever, fall for this little act he had going. He had wanted nothing to do with her up until this very moment. She opened her eyes to see Austin still shooting her and pleading glance. She sighed and ripped her wrist from his hold, sucked in a deep breath, and walked calmly away from the bad boy. Austin stood back, completely dumbfounded. She had said no. More than once. Any girl would love to be at his side by the piano. Begging at the chance to listen to his melodious voice. But no. He just had to go after Ally Dawson. The one girl who seemed to be immune to bad boys.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, have you heard Ally sing?" Trish wondered as she and Dez scribbled down stick figures in their art class. She had never really realized this, but they had every class together. Ally had a music right now, and somehow, Trish had gotten roped into art class. But inevitably, so had Dez.

"Not yet. You do realize you two both started talking to me today, don't you?" Dez teased lightly. Trish laughed and continued to butcher the name of stick figures as she attempted to draw a hat on one of them. They had decided to draw pirate comics to upset their teacher. She was apparently very against the word of pirates.

"You have to put a feather on the hat. It makes it more authentic." Dez whispered as the teacher walked by and shushed them. Trish smiled apologetically before going back to her drawing and placing a feather on the pirate hat she had previously drawn.

"Why do seniors need art class? Especially at the end of our senior year." Trish wondered. Dez shrugged and flipped the page over. He began to draw the set to a movie he had yet to film. He and Austin had planned on making his movie together, but that was never going to happen.

"What are you drawing now?" Trish whispered. Dez smiled and turned to her excitedly.

"It's the set to a movie I wrote. It's called CLAWS, Dun Dun Dun!" Dez exclaimed before he went back to his drawing. Trish laughed quietly and looked up at the clock.

"Only five more minutes." She mumbled and she leaned over and rested her chin against the cool desk. Dez smiled and patted her on the head.

"I wonder what Ally's doing right now." Dez wondered aloud. Trish shrugged and sat up as she saw the teacher motioning for them to pick up the things.

"We'll find out in a couple minutes. We only have one class left." Trish answered. The pair stood up and slowly walked to wait with the rest of the class by the door.

"I've always hated science." Dez pointed out. Trish laughed as the bell rang. The students filed out of the art room and out into the campus. Trish took a breath of fresh air as they walked along side each other to the science building. Dez looked to his left and caught sight of Ally coming their way.

"Hey, Ally." Dez greeted. She smiled slightly before walking over to Trish's side.

"You guys have to help me." Ally begged. Trish frowned as Dez stopped and pulled the two girls along with him to stand against the brick wall outside of their classroom.

"With what?" Trish asked. Ally sighed as she prepared to explain her third encounter with the infamous Austin Moon.

"Austin... Wants me to write songs for him." Ally replied.

"What? But he just started talking to you, like... An hour ago." Trish said. Ally nodded.

"I know right! He's suck a jerk." Ally rambled. Dez laughed.

"Why does he want you to be his music partner?" Trish asked. Ally shrugged.

"Because-"

"Because other girls would call me a jerk to my face. Everything about you just seems so... Different." Austin whispered against Ally's neck. Ally jumped away as Austin caught her by her hips and turned her to face him.

"Austin!" Ally hissed as he pulled her closer.

"What?" He asked innocently. Ally rolled her eyes and slapped his arm repeatedly, trying to get away from him.

"Let me go." Ally whined. Austin laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Why would I ever-"

"She said. Let. Go." Dez interrupted. Ally's eyes went wide as Austin dropped his hands to his side and looked over to Dez.

"And who's going to stop me?" Austin challenged.

"Me, and you don't stand a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

_New Boys & New Trouble _

_Chapter 5_

"Me, and you don't stand a chance." Dez stated simply. Austin huffed and took one step closer, trying to intimidate him.

"You're the one that doesn't stand a chance. I'm the-"

"King of the school? Yeah, right. It's not like you've told everyone that five times a day since we hit high school. Get over yourself." Dez argued. Austin frowned in confusion. He had never seen his once best friend like this. He had always seemed so docile and kind. Now, he had something different about him. This wasn't the kid who loved filming and wearing strange colored pants, this was someone who was willing to stick up for his friends... And Austin was not one of them.

"Well... Why don't you..." Austin left off. Ally felt her eyebrows raise.

"Austin Moon is at a loss for a comeback, I am shocked." Trish interrupted in feign surprise. Ally smiled brightly at her best friend.

"Come on, Dez. He's not even worth it." Ally mumbled as she grabbed Dez's hand and pulled him away from Austin. Dez glared back at the boy as Ally dropped his hand and waited for Trish to join them. Trish smiled slightly up at Dez and led him into the class room. Ally stood back for a second. She turned to see a hard look had overtaken Austin's face. He shook his head and walked towards Ally again.

"Will you talk with me after class?" Austin whispered. Ally frowned in confusion.

"Why?" She whispered back. He sighed.

"They obviously aren't going to listen to me. But like you said, you're different. Will you at least give me a chance?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally glanced behind her to see her friends had already started the assignment the teacher had out up on the board. Trish was laughing away at some joke Dez had told her. Ally frowned as she thought of losing that. She would never give up her friends for the bad boy. No matter how convincing he was at this moment.

"No." She answered warily before ducking her head down and scurrying off to class. Austin stood for a second. Watching as the girl retreated back to her world. In a way, he wished she would have stayed. He rolled his eyes and stomped off to the music room. He had a release at the end of the day. He couldn't let this one girl wrap up his time. Especially when this one girl, was his complete and total opposite. And you know what they say, opposites attract. Austin stopped dead in his tracks as he let that one thought replay in his head.

Opposites attack.

He didn't like Ally. He couldn't like Ally. He was simply going to use her for her talent. That was all. End of story.

"Can you believe that guy?" Trish whispered as their science teacher attempted to teach them physics. Every student in the class knew for a fact, they would never understand this.

"I actually can, Trish. That is exactly what I expected from that." Ally answered with a smirk. Trish glared playfully over at her best friend as Dez sat back and watched intently.

"Well of course you did! You've only been talking with him all day." Trish hissed. Ally brought her hand up to stifle her laughter as the teacher turned around.

"... And that is why..." The teacher continued. Ally shook her head, only catching bits and pieces of the lecture.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Dez whispered. Trish shrugged while Ally glanced over the equations on the board. Even she didn't know what was going on. It had been a long day, though. Ally nodded to herself. She had an excuse.

"Those worksheets are due tomorrow." Their teacher instructed as he pointed to the sheets of paper on every students desk. Trish and Dez threw their heads back with a groan, much like the rest of the class, while Ally took the opportunity to look it over. Trish suddenly sat up straight and raised her hand.

"Yes." He said as he pointed to Trish.

"Are we'd done for the day?" Trish asked. The teacher sighed and nodded.

"Class dismissed." He mumbled as he threw himself into his chair. Everyone cheered as they shoved their things into their bags and raced out of the classroom. Ally looked around to see Trish and Dez waiting patiently for her by the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ally called as she placed the neatly folded paper into her planner to do tonight. Trish laughed lightly. She had never been as organized as Ally. Ally walked over and met her friends by the door as they walked out into the bright sun. Ally smiled at the feeling of warmth that she got as they slowly made their way to their lockers. Trish and Dez had their's next to each other in the hallway down from Ally's. She waved to her friends and continued down the hallway where she wasn't exactly surprised to see her new favorite person, Austin Moon (note the sarcasm), sitting just below her locker.

"Austin." Ally whispered, instantly getting the boys attention. He jumped up and moved to the side as Ally opened her locker and switched out her books for her homework assignments.

"Ally. Please. Can we talk for a minute?" Austin pleaded.

"You know, I would love to. But I would rather spend time with some people who actually like me for me.." Ally replied before she shut her locker and turned on her heel. She walked calmly down the hallway, leaving Austin Moon far behind her. She turned the corner to see Dez and Trish having a civil conversation about some art project they were assigned. Ally smiled and stopped just in front of her two friends.

"Ready?" Ally asked. The two nodded before a smile set out on Trish's face.

"Sonic boom?" Trish suggested.

"Sonic Boom." Ally announced. The three friends began to walk out of the empty halls and out to the courtyard. Ally silently shrieked as she saw the principle rounding up the ditchers. He turned to see the three friends and glared back at them. He stomped over and grabbed Dez by the collar of his shirt.

"What do you kids think you're doing out of class?" He yelled.

"Our teacher let us out early." Trish replied as if this was nothing. He nodded smugly.

"You're coming with me. And you!" He yelled as he pointed behind them. Austin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the principle.

"Get over here! You're all going to the office!" He yelled. Austin sighed and threw his head down as he followed them back into the school. The four teens glumly waltzed into the office and took their seats on the couch in front of the main desk. Ally sighed and sat warily next to Austin on the edge while Dez took the seat on the opposite side of the bad boy. Trish sat down next to Dez on the other end of the couch. Austin rolled his eyes and threw his arms out behind him before he slummed back. Ally rested her elbow on the arm rest and let her chin rest in the palm of her hand.

"You did this." Dez hissed to Austin. Austin sat up and looked to the file geek.

"What did you just say?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"I said, this was your fault. The day we start talking to you, is the day we get called to the office." Dez whispered harshly. The receptionists glared down at them before they walked back to round up the vice principles.

"Dez-"

"Oh, so you do remember my name?" Dez interrupted. Austin rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. Ally sighed and turned to face the two.

"Will you two cut it out? We're already in trouble." Ally pointed out.

"Then we've got nothing to lose, Dawson." Austin whispered smugly. Ally closed her eyes as she waited for all of this to be over. How did she even end up here anyway? None of this was her fault.

"Guys! Seriously! You're upsetting Ally!" Trish ordered. Austin held up his hands in surrender before he turned and leaned in close to Ally.

"I never meant to upset you, Dawson." Austin whispered against Ally's neck. She shivered and moved over to the farthest end of the couch.

"Ally Dawson?" Someone asked from behind the group. Ally spun around to face the unnamed boy. She smiled brightly and hopped up off the couch to hug him.

"Elliot!" Ally squealed as she ran over and enveloped him into a hug. He laughed lightly as he pulled the small girl closer.

"Ally?" Trish questioned as she stood up and walked over to stand by her best friend. Ally smiled and pulled away from Elliot. He left an arm wrapped around her waist as Ally looked between her friends and the bad boy. Austin stood slowly. He clenched his fists as he waited for Ally to respond to the question that so badly needed an answer.

"Guys, this is Elliot. Elliot is my... Boyfriend." Ally spit out. Trish's smile grew wide as Dez smiled happily for her. Austin began to grind his teeth as he watched the boy bring Ally closer to him. It didn't feel right to have her stand next to him. It felt right when Ally was next to him, Austin Moon. Austin and Ally sounded so much better than Elliot and Ally. With that, Austin stormed out of the office, thinking of nothing but getting Ally away from her supposed boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_Realizations & Realities _

_Chapter 6_

"And why on earth did you never tell me?" Trish squealed as the three friends left the office. Ally rolled her eyes and walked along with her friends down the side walk that led them to the mall. Dez laughed quietly to himself at the two girls. Trish had gotten so excited within seconds of meeting Ally's boyfriend. Dez, personally, was not a fan. Trish on the other hand, loved that this kid had finally gotten ahold of Ally. Dez could not forget the look on Austin's face when he had found out that Ally was, indeed, taken. He knew his old friend had feelings for the songwriter. He could see it in the way they acted around each other. He knew deep down that Ally would probably end up falling for the supposed bad boy. It was inevitable to say the least.

"I never told you, because I wanted to see where it was going. It's not like I was just going to announce it to the world. Plus, he moved away a few years ago and he just moved back. If it makes you feel any better we've only been dating for two weeks." Ally ranted as the teens walked into the store entrance. Dez's eyes widened as he took in surroundings. This place was amazing. There were instruments covering every inch of the store. It was probably Ally's dream come true to work with all of this every day. Dez made his way around the store as the best friends continued their girl talk. Dez was great-full he had something other to do than that. This store was pretty interesting.

"So, how and when did he ask you?" Trish asked, prodding her best friend for the given information. Ally laughed lightly as she pulled out her songbook and laid it out on the counter.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, officially, about four days ago. But we've been out on six dates over the past two weeks, so it only made sense. And he got me flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates." Ally gushed to her best friend. Trish smiled as she pictured a certain red head asking her in a way much like Ally and her new boyfriend.

Trish shook her head, trying to rid herself of that thought. Why would she be thinking of Dez that way? They had only been friends for a day. On the other hand, they had been keeping their eternal battle going for a much longer time. They did know each other pretty well. It did make some sense that Trish was just realizing her feelings for the teenage film maker. She let herself fall back to her conversation with ally. There was plenty of time to figure out whether or not she liked Dez.

"Do you like him?" Dez asked as he walked over to the counter to stand by Trish. Trish blushed and looked down at the ground as Dez stood right up next to her.

"Of course I like him. Why wouldn't I?" Ally asked quizzically as she leaned her elbows on the counter. She let her chin rest on the palms of her hands as she waited for Dez to explain himself. He couldn't be suggesting she didn't like her crush of three years. Yes, Ally and Elliot hadn't seen each other for a while, but Ally was already getting back to her old, in love with him, self. Elliot had been an important aspect of her life, and now she had him as her own.

"I just though you might like someone else." Dez hinted before he walked off to the piano sitting at the corner of the store. Trish frowned in confusion. He couldn't like Ally, could he? He had to like her back. Trish and Dez made so much more sense than Dez and and Ally. It was only logical. That was the little thinking that Trish actually wanted to do a day, figure out whether her current crush, did feel the way she did. It would crush her if Dez had those feelings for Ally.

"I don't like anyone else. And even if I did, who do you think it would be?" Ally asked, trying to get to the bottom of this. She would not stand there and wonder who Dez thought her romantic feelings were targeted towards.

"Austin. I just thought that since you two spent most of the day together you might be starting to like him." Dez answered simply before returning to his state of staring at the piano keys. He had no idea how to play this. He was more of a camera guy.

"Dez, just because two people talk for a little but does not mean they like each other." Ally scoffed. Trish smiled slightly at her best friend. Ally jumped up on the counter and thought for a bit. Why would Dez assume that she liked Austin? They had just started talking today, and Ally hated every minute of it. She didn't even want to think about Austin that way. He was the bad boy. She had no interest what so ever in that kind of person.

"Dez, what might have led you to think this? Because from the looks of it Ally wants to ask, but she won't." Trish said, quickly bringing Ally out of her thoughts. Ally looked over to Dez expectantly as the two waited for the boy to speak.

"I think Austin likes Ally." Dez said simply. Ally looked from Trish to Dez, as if waiting for one to contradict the other. She almost wished the two would get into a fight. She wanted more than anything for Trish to prove Dez wrong.

"Trish?" Ally tried. Trish shrugged, already leading onto the fact that she was on Dez's side of things.

"I don't think he's wrong. He was Austin's best friend for years, Ally. I think he would know him better than we do." Trish argued. Ally sighed and threw her head back in aggravation. She did not like Austin like that. She isn't like Austin. Period.

"Guy-"

"No, we know you don't like him. We just said Austin liked you." Dez interrupted as he stood to stand by Trish. Trish nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Ally look between the two.

"How can you tell Austin likes me?"

Austin shook his head as he pushed through the front door of his house. His parents were gone on business, thus, he had the house to himself. He would probably have a party. He was always able to clean up before they returned. Not that they cared anyway. They were only ever home for two hours at a time.

Austin threw his jacket onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen. It was still stocked with food since there was only technically one person ever home. He rolled his eyes as he pushed through the pile of snack foods in the cabinets. Nothing sounded good to him. Not that he was able to keep his mind on anything other than Ally, though.

He shook his head. She means nothing. She means less than nothing. She was the good girl. Goody-two-shoes. What would she be doing with someone like him anyhow? Sure, he needed a song writer for the time being. But she would never see him seriously. She would always see him as the bad boy. The one she couldn't trust. The one that would eventually break her heart.

He sighed as he leaned back against the counter. That is what would happen. He had already planned on it being that way. He almost felt bad about it by now. He could see the sadness written on Ally's face before he left her for the fame. He would never get there without her, though. He needed her. He needed her songs. He needed Dez's skills with the camera. And then, he needed to find a manager. Who was that girl who hung out with Dez and Ally anyway? She might be what he needed. But none of that mattered. All that mattered, was winning them over. And he would do anything to do so.

He needed to get Ally alone. She was too on guard when she was around those two. He had to get her somewhere where she would be comfortable. Somewhere where she'd have an open mind. Where she wouldn't turn him away before he was even able to get out what he needed her to hear.

He would take her to the beach, after school on Monday. That seemed like a good plan. Everyone liked the beach. Ally would finally see him, for him. Or the him that he would have to create to win her over.

He wouldn't have to create anyone, though. He would just use himself. Not the bad boy that everyone thought he was. The boy who scared away everyone before they had a chance to even get to know him. He would bring back the innocent boy. He would bring out the one who had a passion for music. The one who loved to be crazy and reckless and stupid with his red headed best friend. He would have to bring back the one and only, Austin Moon. But only for a bit. When he was famous, that would be how people knew him. This act, would have to go on for the rest of his life.

Hey guys!  
Thank you guys for all the follows/favorites to this story! I would like to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters! It means so much!  
I hope you guys are liking it so far so tell me what you think and...  
Thanks for reading!

Rate/Review/Follow ? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾜ? ﾟﾒﾚ? ﾟﾒﾛ


	7. Chapter 7

_Huge shout out to LoveShipper for commenting on every chapter :D I have no idea how to comment back to you guys on here, I have my suspicions that I've been on wattpad too long :P But also thanks for all the follows and favs on the story and for anyone else who commented, LoveShipper's were the only ones coming up what I looked at the reviews but I know from my email that there were others of you :P. ~Smile_

_ Sunsets & Set Deals_

_Chapter 7_

"Ally, there's a note for you." Lester called to his daughter as he walked into the family store from the middle of the mall. Ally smiled brightly, instantly letting her mind fall to the boyfriend she liked so much. She hadn't been able to see him all day since they had no classes together. Luckily, she didn't have to see Austin all day, either. The last time she saw him was Friday in the office.

"Thanks, dad." Ally said as she carefully took the note out of his hand. There was a rose attached to the side of the note. Ally happily brought the rose up to her nose and took in the scent. It was beautiful. Ally reached under the counter for a glass to place it in. She set the stem into the glass and reached for her water bottle. She steadily poured the water into the glass. She smiled at her good work before looking to the untouched note. There, on the back, was her name written in cursive. She flipped it over in her hand to see the note was held shut by a red heart sticker commonly used on valentines day. She felt herself blush at the note. What could Elliot want to tell her? Ally shook away all resistance she had and swiftly opened the note. She quickly unfolded the pice of paper to see there was a short message written of in cursive on the inside.

Ally,

I wanted to have some alone time with you since we have not had the time as of recently. I want to get to know you better. Meet me on the grassy hill above the beach across from the pier at sunset. I have so thing to ask you.

Love,  
Your secret admirer

Ally felt a wide grin creep onto her face as she looked the note over for the second time. She couldn't believe Elliot had been this romantic. He must have been waiting to bring this out. She had never known he had this in him. Let alone the fact that Ally loved things liked this. She loved love in general, anyway. Ally glanced up at the door to see her two best friends waltzing through the door.

"Hey guys." Ally greeted before she slipped the note into her pocket. As much as she loved Trush and Dez, she wanted to keep this a secret. They would somehow find a way to ruin it.

"Hey, Ally. Where did the rose come from." Trish wondered as she walked over and took her usual place in front of the counter. Ally smiled nervously as she reached out and took the rose, making her way up the stairs shortly after. She could feel her friends trailing after her to the practice room. Ally sighed and set the rose down on the piano before turning to face her friends.

"It's just a present from Elliot." Ally said, trying to brush off the subject. She didn't want her friends finding out about their meeting later.

"That's adorable!" Trish squealed as she raced over to hug her friend. Dez smiled happily at the sight. He was genuinely happy for Ally. That, and this was giving him ideas on how to ask Trish out. If she liked cheesy romantic things like this, he would find out through Ally's little romance story. If she liked the non romantic way of doing things though, he would find that out, too. Not only through Ally's relationship with Elliot, but her relationship with Austin. Dez knew Austin liked Ally. But he also knew Austin, the new Austin, would never go to this extent to get a girl. All he had to do was snap his fingers to get a girl, now.

"I know! I love it." Ally gushed as she turned to look at the rose.

"I never saw Elliot as someone who would do something like this." Trish pointed out as the three made their way down the stairs. Ally nodded while Dez tried to listen.

"I know. He's never done anything like this before, and we've been crushing on each other for at least three years now. It's kind of weird." Ally agreed. Dez sighed, realizing he was getting no where. He threw himself onto the counter as he waited to talk about something else.

"Do you know for sure it was from Elliot?" Trish asked. Ally nodded warily.

"I'm pretty sure." Ally responded. Trish looked around, as if waiting for the answers to appear out of no where.

"Was there a note?" Trish asked. Ally sighed and nodded before pulling the note out of her pocket and handing it to her best friend. Dez perked up as Trish walked over to share the note with Dez.

"It just says your secret admirer. This could be anyone, Ally." Trish said. Ally frowned in confusion as she raked her brain for the answers. Who else could have sent this?

Dez's eyes widened as he recognized the hand writing. He knew the flower shop had sounded familiar. They used to go there all the time... To do manly things. He poked Trish and pointed to the door. He had to tell her.

"Um... I guess Dez and I have to go somewhere. Good luck, Ally." Trish replied warily as she threw the note over to her best friend. Ally frowned as she watched the two race off out the door. Ally smiled as she saw the sun was slowly falling behind the skyline. Now was the time to head to the beach.

Ally took out a notepad and wrote out a small goodbye to her father. He had been preparing to go to another convention as she wrote and she knew he would most likely leave tonight. He would be back in no time though. And the thought of who could be at the beach, was killing her. Ally slipped her phone into her pocket as she made her way to the beach. She walked calmly along the empty sidewalks towards the pier. She had never been to the place that Elliot had said in the note, but if it could be seen from the pier, that seemed like a good place to start. The pier was only five minutes away from the mall, so Ally was there in no time. The streets were practically empty given the fact that the sun was almost down. Everyone had moved their attention towards the inner town of Miami by now.

Ally smiled to herself as she spotted the supposed meeting spot that Elliot had mention. That was the only place she could see that was indeed grassy, and above the beach. She nodded before heading off in the direction of the hill. She walked past a few stragglers who were finishing their pier shopping. Ally and Trish had promised that they would come here before their graduation to get their outfits. Ally stopped as she reached the spot. The sun was setting and her boyfriend was no where in sight. She walked over to a different spot on the hill that was surrounded by trees. Maybe Elliot had wanted more privacy than she had thought. Ally glanced from side to side, only to still find nothing. She huffed to herself as she walked out of the trees and took a seat in front of a tree facing the ocean. It was truly an amazing sight from up here. She was starting to wonder why she never liked the beach. From a distance, it looked quite fun.

Ally jumped to the side as she felt a poke on her shoulder. She turned to her left to see there was still no one. She rolled her eyes playfully. Typical guy trick. She felt someone sit down next to her and place their arm around her shoulder. She smiled before she realized one key factor. This arm was different from Elliot's. Ally turned warily to come face to face with the one and only, Austin Moon. Ally scoffed before attempting to stand up and leave.

"If you're planning in crashing my date, you've got another thing coming Mr-"

"I'm the one that asked you here." Austin interrupted. Ally sat back. It was Austin?

"Why?" Ally hissed. Austin laughed lightly at the songwriters tone.

"Because. I see things, I hear things, and we both need things." Austin started. Ally shook her head and turned her attention back to the ocean.

"Alright, if you went to all this trouble, I might as well hear you out. Go on." Ally granted. Austin smiled widely. He had a chance.

"I heard you when you were singing yesterday. You're an amazing songwriter. I've never heard something so awesome. I couldn't ever write something that great. But you don't have the confidence to get up on that stage, either. We need each other. I can sing too, Ally." Austin continued. Ally frowned as she thought over his offer. He still wanted this "partners" thing. Ally didn't see where she benefited from this. He would receiver the credit, the fame, the fortune. While Ally sat in the background. She wanted those things too. She had always hoped that one day she would be able to get up on stage and amaze the crowd with her musical ability.

"I wouldn't get anything, though. You would be known by everyone, while I sat back and let you have it." Ally ranted as she stood up and began to walk away. Austin breathed out as he jumped up and caught her arm. He turned her slowly to face him again.

"That's just it. It's our claim to fame. You'll write, while I rock. You will be known, Ally. I would never let that happen. You deserve the credit. You deserve the majority of it actually." Austin replied. Ally took a deep breath as she let that thought play in her mind. This could actually work. They would both be famous in the end. Which, is what they both wanted.

"So, you actually do want to be partners?" Ally asked, reaffirming what she already knew to be true. Austin nodded vigorously.

"More than anything." Austin replied. He watched closely as Ally thought. He had no idea what could be going on in that pretty head of her's. But he knew what he wanted her to be thinking. He ditched his leather jacket for this. He wanted her to think he had changed. He wanted her to give in.

"Alright. We're partners. For now."


	8. Chapter 8

_News & New Plans _

_Chapter 8_

Ally smiled slightly as she walked through the long hallways of Marino High. She hadn't seen Trish or Dez since last night, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Her one job, to convince them that Austin had changed. The only problem, she wasn't even sure she believed it. It was simply just four days ago that Austin had begun pursuing her about them becoming partners. It seemed too fast now that Ally really thought about it. But, she did tell him that it may only be temporary.

"Okay, now that we're partners, I have something to ask you." Austin started.

"What?" Ally asked. Austin smiled slyly.

"Partners do things for each other, right?" Austin asked. Ally frowned and nodded warily.

"Yeah, I guess. Why? What do you want me to do? Because if its something illegal, that would definitely depend of the getting caught factor. But, if its something that isn't illegal it would probably happen-"

"Ally! It's nothing illegal. How much do you talk?" Austin asked. Ally shrugged as she thought it over.

"Not that much." Ally answered simply. Austin laughed. He even surprised himself with that laugh. It was the first real laugh he had had in forever. Ally felt herself smile at Austin. She had a feeling they would become fast friends.

"I beg to differ." Austin responded. Ally rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, what were you going to ask me?" Ally asked, getting back to the subject. Austin sighed as he prepared himself for the second biggest question of their half career together.

"I need you to get Dez and Trish on our side." Austin stated. Ally felt a frown reappearing on her face.

"Why do you need Trish and Dez?" Ally asked simply, not getting what the boy was getting at.

"Dez is a director, and we'll need a video. The only way that we'll make it is if we become overnight Internet sensations. And I'm assuming that Trish is good at winning arguments?" Austin continued. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, so you want her as your manager?" Ally finished for Austin. He nodded happily.

"Exactly." Austin said. Ally sighed.

"I'm not so sure about this." Ally mumbled as she took a seat on a nearby rock. Austin nodded knowingly.

You have to trust me, Ally."

At first, Ally had thought his idea was insane. But, soon after, he, of course, had her convinced. Ally could finally see why every girl in school had fallen for the bad boy. He had quite a way with words. Ally turned the corner to her locker to find her two best friends standing beside it, waiting for her. Ally took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the incoming conversations. She still had no idea if she was going to lie about her meeting. She could say that she and Elliot had an amazing night but then, her lies would catch up eventually. Especially since the two now know her boyfriend. She would just have to tell them the truth.

"Ally!" Trish yelled as she found her friend caught up in her thoughts. Dez waved enthusiastically towards their smaller friend. Ally smiled brightly as she slowly made her way to her friends. Trish frowned as she saw the passing emotions passing on her best friend's face. She looked extremely conflicted. The only question was, why?

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked quietly as Ally stopped to stand in front of her locker. Ally closed her eyes and took another deep breath before looking to Dez and Trish.

"I'm perfect." Ally stated simply. She swiftly turned the dial on her locker and opened it to find a small note hanging from the top of her locker. Ally frowned and reached out to grab the small red and yellow stripped paper. She opened it to find the same writing from the one from the previous night.

Thank you for everything. I couldn't ask for a better or more talented partner.

Love,  
Your favorite Music Partner

Ally shook her head as she laughed quietly to herself. She felt the note being ripped out of her grasp before she could even register. Trish smiled happily until she reached the end of the note. Dez glared back at the small piece of paper until he looked up to Ally.

"You said yes? You actually agreed to be his partner?" Dez asked in disbelief. Ally nodded shyly and picked up her math book out of her locker. She shut it quietly and reached for the note. Trish pulled it back behind them as they watched Ally.

"Why?" Trish questioned. Ally shrugged.

"I was going to tell you guys." Ally started. Trish frowned disapprovingly. Not believing Ally for a second.

"You never answered my question. I thought we were on the same page regarding this guy. We don't like him." Trish scoffed. Ally smiled slightly as she watched Austin take the note up and out of Trish's grip. He smiled and handed it to his partner before he walked over to stand next to her.

"Hey." Austin greeted warily. He knew how the two felt about him. He had hoped Ally would be able to lessen the blow a bit, but he hated how much she had been suffering for the past three minutes. They had basically been conducting a criminal investigation on the eighteen year old girl.

"You guys, just listen-"

"No, you listen. We all agreed that he was no good." Trish interrupted.

"This guy, just happens to be right next to you." Austin added. Dez rolled his eyes and grabbed Trish and Ally's hands, leading them away from the bad boy. Ally pulled back, attempting to stay with Austin.

"No." Ally said simply before she motioned for Austin to follow her down the hallway. Austin nodded to the two friends before following Ally. She stopped as they reached the large window at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry." Ally whispered as she turned to see the whole school watching. Austin took the stares in stride and waved to all the girls, instantly making them fall to the floor in shock. Ally rolled her eyes and slapped Austin on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Austin said as his hand flew to rub his shoulder.

"Austin, this is serious." Ally interjected. Austin sighed and nodded.

"I know. We both want this, but we can't do it without Trish and Dez. Is there anything else you can do?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally shook her head.

"Not now. They're never going to listen to me. I was hoping I could tell them after I took them to dinner or something." Ally rambled as she glanced out the window. Austin laughed quietly as he let Ally's words replay. She rolled her eyes as she turned to face him.

"What now?" Ally groaned. Austin smiled.

"You sound like your going to break up with them." Austin teased as he poked Ally in the side. Ally let her eyes close as she tried to calm herself. Austin might not be as easy to handle as she had thought.

"Austin." Ally whined. He nodded and leaned his elbow against the edge of the window.

"Right, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood." Austin said, his voice slowly falling as he looked to his right and saw his followers coming. He had forgotten they had math first hour.

"II'll see you later, okay?" Austin said as he rushed away from Ally. Ally frowned in confusion as he raced down the hall.

"Okay?" Ally mumbled to herself before walking down the hall.

"Austin!" Dallas cheered as he caught Austin by the arm. Austin sighed and stopped, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah?" He asked, the annoyance evident in his voice. Ally smiled lightly as she walked swiftly by the two. Austin felt a laugh escape his lips as she tripped over a pen rolling across the floor. Dallas' eyes narrowed at the lack of attention he was getting. The two had barely talked the past week. Something had changed.

"Austin?" Dallas tried again. Austin shook his head and jerked his arm of of Dallas' grasp.

"What?" Austin hissed. Dallas rolled his eyes and motioned for the others to go to class.

"Nothing. We'll catch up later."

"I can not believe Ally. Why would she think we would trust that guy?" Trish rambled as she lead Dez to class. Dez nodded and took his seat next to Trish.

"I don't know. He's got her so convinced already that he's changed. How did he do that?" Dez asked. Trish shrugged and looked up to see they still had five minutes till the bell rang.

"He's Austin Moon. He probably used some of his charm on her. She's going to end up heartbroken like the rest. I can't let that happen." Trish replied. Dez sighed and looked down at his feet, waiting for the answer to hit him. The two sat in silence until the bell rang, and that's when the idea hit.

"Why don't we tell Elliot that Austin is trying to steal his girlfriend?" Dez suggested. Trish's eyes widened as she thought through Dez's idea. She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his shoulders in excitement.

"Dez! You actually came up with a good idea!" Trish squealed quietly. Dez was stiff against her at first, but soon relaxed into the hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back as they sat in silence, enjoying one another's company.

"You two are actually hugging?" Ally asked as she stopped in front of their desks. Trish scrambled back to her seat and faced her friend with a hard look.

"Yeah, so?" Trish hissed. Ally held up her hands in defense as she took her seat next to Trish. The late bell rang as the teacher walked in to start class. Trish ripped off an edge of a used piece of paper and wrote out a note to Dez before sliding it over to him.

That's a great idea. When do we start?


	9. Chapter 9

_Boyfriends & Boy Friends _

_Chapter 9_

Trish let her chin fall to rest on the table as she sat. She was bored to say the least. She had been doing absolutely nothing for the past half hour. They literally had about ten minutes (of course excluding the time when everyone packed up early) until class ended. She had let Ally do all the work to make up for her upsetting revaluation yesterday of teaming up with the bad boy. Dez had offered to help half way through, simply because he felt bad. They were currently in their fourth hour, block home economics class, and were making a cake. Usually, the three were able to have fun while baking together. But right now, Trish just wanted to get out. She was mad at Ally, which made her whole day worse. She and Ally almost never fought, making this that much harder. At least she and Dez were gong to tell Elliot at lunch about the plan. Ally would listen to Elliot, even if she wouldn't listen to her best friends. Elliot could do something big like, threaten their relationship or something. With Trish, if she was to do something like that, they both knew it wouldn't last long. With a new relationship like hers and Elliott's, this could be huge. She could "lose" him. But who knows, this might upset Elliot more than the two thought.

"Trish, could you at least put the sprinkles on the cake?" Ally asked as she tried to get her friends attention. Trish sighed and nodded before standing and looking from the cake, to the sprinkles. She rolled her eyes at her friends' color scheme. Everything with Ally, had to be perfect. The cake was white, causing the cake to have their school colors of white frosting with blue accents. Ally and Dez had made the cake a tie dye of sorts with white and blue. Now, Trish had the honor of placing the yellow sprinkles on the cake. Trish began to sprinkle the yellow bits onto the cake as unenthusiastically as possible. Ally wanted to laugh at her friends lack of motivation. Trish finished and set the sprinkle carton back onto the table with a bang before throwing herself back into her seat. Ally sighed and looked to Dez for approval. He simply nodded and took a seat next to Trish, not wanting to deny his loyalty to the right side. Ally picked up the cake and carried it carefully to the front of the classroom where their teacher sat happily behind his desk. Ally set the cake down in front of him as she waited for his response. He looked up from the book he was reading and turned to look at the cake. He smiled as he looked over the features before he looked to Ally.

"This is absolutely amazing. A+." He replied with a smile. Ally felt herself grin before she carried the cake back to their table. Everything they made, they got to eat. Ally cut the cake into thirds before placing her third onto a plate. She had planned to eat with Austin on the roof today. They could share the cake. The bell rang through the hallways just as Ally had begun to pick up her things. She slipped her backpack onto her shoulders before she picked up the cake and trailed behind the many students who had left before her. Trish and Dez had practically sprinted out of the classroom and out to lunch with their cake. Ally had thought smarter, though. If she left later, her cake was less likely to get smashed, and of taken by another student. She balanced the cake and two forks carefully on the plastic red plate as she took the stairs step by step. She opened the door and made her way inside before propping it open with a small rock. Ally walked out onto the expanse of the roof until she saw Austin placed up on the ledge. She shuttered at the thought of him making her sit on such an unsafe place. She shook her head before she made her way over to him. Austin turned as he heard the small footsteps of his new songwriter. He smiled and patted the space next to him, motioning for her to sit by him. Ally shook her head and set the cake down instead.

"Ally, come on. It's totally safe." Austin argued as he held out his hand to her.

"No." Ally said simply as she crossed her arms over her chest. Asutin laughed at her stubbornness.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" Austin repeated as he further held out his hand to her. Ally bit her lip as she contemplated Austin's question. Did she trust him? She had agreed to he his partner, which was a huge risk itself. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I trust you." Ally said before she took his hand. Ally stepped up onto the ledge and placed herself next to Austin. But, instead of letting her legs dangle off the side of the building, she simply left her legs hang off the inner side of the ledge. She was less likely to fall that way. Austin laughed again before looking down to the plate.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Austin asked as he picked up a fork and examined it in the light of the sun. Ally laughed and picked up her own fork.

"I made it. In home economics." Ally replied. Austin chuckled as he looked to Ally.

"I know the class. But why?" Austin asked, trying to get to specifics. Ally smiled and looked to see Austin eyeing the cake. She laughed and used her fork to cut the cake in half, knowing he must have been hungry.

"For an assignment. I made it like half an hour ago and we frosted it." Ally said, the triumph evident in her voice.

"Who exactly? They could have poisoned it without you knowing, Ally." Austin teased. Ally shook her head at Austin's antics as they each took a bite.

"Trish, Dez, and I. Although it was mostly Dez and I. Trish just sat there because she was mad at me." Ally explained as the two ate their cake. Austin sighed at the mention of their names. Ally would usually be sitting with them, her best friends. Instead, she was sitting on the roof with the bad boy. The one that she shouldn't be talking to. Even he believed she shouldn't be talking with him. It didn't seem like such a good plan to use her now that he thought about it. The two had grown so close within a matter of days. He already felt like he was close with her. He felt like they were friends, or at least could be at some point. But he was in too deep now, to stop.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean for you to get into it with your friends." Austin apologized.

"No, it's nothing really. They'll get over it eventually. Then, maybe we can all become friends and get famous together. It shouldn't be that hard since we're all amazing at what we do." Ally gushed as she ran her mind over their plan once more. All four teens were truly talented. Ally and Austin were great musicians, while Dez was a camera genius. Trish, well, Trish had a way with people to where you couldn't say no to her. Ally already knew she would be a great manager.

"Yeah, we will." Austin said as positively as he could. He didn't want to lead onto what he was really thinking. How his plan was to ditch them when the time was right. Ally smiled and continued to eat her cake. She frowned as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She swiftly pulled out her phone to see a text from Elliot.

_Where are you? We need to talk._

Ally's heart dropped as she read those words. That didn't sound good. Not in the least bit. Ally closed her eyes as she thought through her words with Austin. She was leaving him to go and break up with her boyfriend. Or not better yet, have Elliot break up with her.

"Who was it?" Austin asked, sounding worried for the songwriter. Ally shook her head and handed her phone to Austin. His eyes scanned the phone over and over again. His fists clenching at every word. His teeth grinding every time his eyes passed over the boys name. He hated him. Especially since this text. He was hurting Ally, and Austin didn't like it. Austin handed Ally back her phone before she jumped off the edge of the roof and onto the ground below. He watched as Ally picked up her bag and began walking back inside the building.

"Wait!" Austin called as he lunged after her. Ally spun on her heel to face Austin as he ran up to her.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Austin asked. He knew how happy the girl seemed when she saw him the other day. As much as Austin hated this Elliott character, he didn't want Ally to hurt. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it." Ally said, brushing off the subject. Austin smiled and nodded, motioning for her to go. She smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck. She had to lean up on her toes to even come close to this hug being considered normal. Ally was extremely short compared to the bad boy. Austin laughed quietly before he let his arms ring around her waist, pulling her closer. Ally smiled as she breathed in. As much as she hated to admit it, this felt right. She safe right in Austin's arms. Austin never wanted to let to of Ally, either. He wanted to hold her with her forever. He felt her pulling away, causing him to let his arms fall to his sides. Ally waved innocently as she raced back into the building. Austin on the other hand, stood motionless, missing the feeling of Ally in his arms.

Ally left the door propped open for the boy who was still on the roof. She let herself take a deep breath as she leaned against the wall next to the door. Her heart was racing. That had never happen when she hugged a boy before. She had never felt that way with Elliott. She had never felt anything with Elliott, come to think of it. She simply thought he was cute. Nothing more, nothing less. With Austin, things felt different. Things felt dangerous. She knew exactly why though. He was the bad boy, and the problem with bad boys, she would inevitably get her heart broken. There was never a happy ending in these types of stories. She shook her head as she descended the stairs. She shouldn't be thinking that way. She had Elliott, for the time being at least. And to top it all off, Austin was her music partner. Her friends also happened to hate Austin. And she was sure her father would hate him even more. There was no good reason for her to fall for the one, and only, Austin Moon, and that's exactly why she wouldn't.

Ally turned the corner of the stairs to see Elliott leaning against the wall of the now empty hallway. The entire school was eating lunch in the cafeteria or outside. Elliott smiled as he watched his girlfriend stop dead in her tracks at the sight of him. He had never really liked her that much. She had never been so open to him. But she was a great cover up for his current girlfriend. She was a better face for the parents. Cassidy on the other hand, was the girl no good man was willing to bring home. Ally blinked a few times before she regained her composure. She smiled brightly before she walked over to her boyfriend. Elliott welcomed her with open arms. She laughed and walked over, instantly throwing her arms around the boy's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close. It was a friendly hug to say the least. It felt nothing like a hug shared between boyfriend and girlfriend. Ally's mind instantly fell to her hug shared with Austin less than minutes ago. She knew she had felt different with Austin. It didn't feel as meaningful with Elliott. She felt as though his heart wasn't really there, for her to have. Like it should be. She should be the one he felt the most at ease with. Yet, the boy with his arms loosely hanging around her back felt stiff still. Austin had relaxed instantly.

"Hey." Ally whispered, attempting to start the inevitable conversation. Although, Ally wasn't exactly dreading it as much as she thought she would. She was almost looking forward to it, now.

"Hey. I have something to talk with you about." Elliott started. Ally nodded and dropped her arms from around his neck. She then took a step back, wanting it to be over quickly, so she would be able to see Austin before lunch's end.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Ally asked, keeping the conversation going.

"You're hanging around Austin, and that's not okay. I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either." Elliott finished, taking a breath after he was done. Ally frowned in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I be hanging out with him?" Ally wondered aloud.

"Come on, Ally. The guy's not exactly number one on the valedictorian list. He's scum to be perfectly honest. Do you really want to be associated with someone like that?" Elliott asked seriously. Ally let her mind fall to the boy who was just above them. She liked Austin. She did not see him as someone she shouldn't be talking with. She saw him as the only one who understood her love of music. No one else had ever been able to see it her way. As she thought though her words, she heard someone step off the stairs. She turned to see Austin looking expectantly to her. She knew he had heard just from the look on his face.

"Austin." Ally breathed. He smiled slightly at her before he slowly made his way to the door.

"No, Austin. Lets just see who Ally really wants to be with. Would you rather be friends with this kid, or have your boyfriend? Who will it be Ally?" Elliott asked. Ally closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She really only had one clear choice. She opened her eyes to see Austin watching her with sad eyes. She looked back to Elliott, who was wearing an evil smirk on his face. And within that instant, Ally knew who was worth losing.

Hey guys!

I just wanted to thank you all for reading :D I am going to try and update this story with three chapters a day since I am done writing it, this is just me moving this story over from wattpad to fanfic :P the sequel beginning is also up there as well but I would also advise that you all continue to read it on here so I know what you guys think. My main basis for moving it over here was it wasn't as popular as my lab rats fabrics and I was kind of upset about it since this story is 83 pages according to wattpad, the longest fanfic I've ever written actually :P

Also, thank you guys for telling me that chapter 5 was the same as chapter 4. I could have sworn I changed it but it never happened so that is hopefully fixed now :P

Rate/Review/Follow :D

~Smilie


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! I would thoroughly like to apologize for how confused you all must be right now :( I am literally just getting the hang of this and I will hopefully get better :P this round will hopefully go better than the last like... three :P But I would like to thank one very special reader for alerting me to this _

_SakuraSpark... thank you soooooo much for keeping me on track :P I really need you around bro and I hope your liking the story :P_

_And LoveShipper for commenting on every chapter :D I love the reviews that I'm getting from you :P _

_Also, thanks for all the follows/favs on this story cause it is amazing! I'm hoping that this story will be more popular on here than on wattpad so thank you all!_

_Admittings & Ditchings_

_Chapter 10_

"No, Austin. Let's just see who Ally really wants to be with. Would you rather be friends with this kid, or have your boyfriend? Who will it be Ally?" Elliott asked. Ally closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. She really only had one clear choice. She opened her eyes to see Austin watching her with sad eyes. She looked back to Elliott, who was wearing an evil smirk on his face. And within that instant, Ally knew who was worth losing.

Ally sighed and began to speak up until she saw Trish and Dez making their way out to the hallway. They put Elliott up to this. She knew it.

"You know who I choose?" Ally started. Elliott smiled brightly as he held out his hand to her.

"I knew you'd make the right decision, Ally." Elliott said as he motioned for her to come closer. Ally shook her head with a smile.

"Austin." Ally finished before she walked over to the bad boy. She held out her hand to him as she walked forward. Austin stood back, completely dumbfounded. They had only started talking a few days ago.

"Come on." Ally said before she drug Austin outside the school. Austin followed, slowly stumbling after Ally. She lead him over to a secluded grassy area just outside the school before she stopped and threw her bag down on the ground.

"Trish and Dez put him up to that." Ally ranted as she began to pace back and forth. Austin stood back in wonderment before leaning back against the tree.

"You picked me?" Austin asked. Ally continued pacing, completely un-phased by the boy's comment.

"I can not believe he would even go along with that! What kind of boyfriend is he?" Ally continued. Austin felt his eyebrows bunch together as he watched Ally continue.

"You picked me?" Austin repeated a little louder. Ally stared down at the ground as she walked back and forth, mumbling things to herself in anger.

"He is the worst boyfriend in the history-"

"Ally!" Austin interrupted. Ally frowned at his interruption.

"What?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why did you pick me?" Austin asked again. Ally shrugged.

"Because you weren't putting me up to anything. That, and I'm pretty sure we have more in common than Elliot and I do. We're better friends than Elliot and I ever were. Even before we started dating." Ally rambled. Austin smirked as he heard her words.

"So you think we would make a great couple?" Austin teased. Ally's eyes widened.

"What? No, I mean that we're good friends. When did I say anything about a couple? Huh, couple. That's actually a funny word. You would think one would say boyfriend and girlfriend or relationship-"

"Ally!" Austin yelled. Ally rolled her eyes.

"What?" She groaned.

"Do you ever stop talking? I was teasing." Austin reassured with a smile. Ally laughed lightly, realizing the boy was right.

"Sorry, you kind of caught me off guard." Ally defended. Austin laughed and picked up her bag, handing it to her in the process.

"Kind of?" Austin asked. Ally sighed.

"Fine! You completely took me off guard." Ally said with a smile. The bell rang throughout the campus just as Austin began walking Ally back to the building.

"That was good, Ally." Austin said seriously. Ally frowned in confusion.

"What was good?" Ally asked. Austin smiled.

"The first step is admitting." Austin whispered before he attempted to walk away. Ally rolled her eyes and caught the boy by the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"What was I admitting to?" Ally asked. Austin laughed and decided to walk her to her locker. He had nothing better to do.

"You admitted that I caught you, completely, off guard. Not just 'kind of'." Austin explained with a smirk. Ally shook her head and stopped as the two reached her locker. She opened the door with ease as she tossed her previous books into the locker, and shoved her new ones into her bag. Austin smiled slightly at the sight. They had two months left till their senior year was over, and she was still trying so hard in school. Most of the senior class had given up the second school had started at the beginning of the year.

"What class do you have next?" Austin asked. He actually had no clue where his new songwriter was to be.

"Math... With Trish and Dez. How lovely." Ally mumbled as she shook her head in aggravation. Austin laughed and grabbed her hand before she walked away.

"It will be okay. And aren't you going to ask me what class I have? It's just rude not to." Austin pointed out. Ally smiled.

"Fine, I was just assuming you would follow me to math and I could ask you on the way, but I'll play along. What class do you have next, Mr. Austin Moon?" Ally asked. Austin smiled happily as he motioned for Ally to continue walking. He didn't want her to be late, again.

"I have English." Austin replied simply. Ally stopped as the two reached the door that lead her to her class. She felt hesitant to go in after the events of lunch.

"That is your classroom, right? I didn't just follow you to a random classroom?" Austin teased. Ally rolled her eyes and turned to face the boy.

"Yes, that is my class. I just, don't want to go." Ally explained. Austin nodded.

"Well, I'm probably going to ditch. Why don't you join me." Austin suggested. Ally's eyes widened at his thought. If anyone had heard, she would have been in huge trouble.

"Austin!" Ally hissed before she drug him aside to the lockers on the other side of the hall.

"What?" Austin asked. Ally's eyes widened at the boy in front of her.

"You don't just, say things like that!" Ally ordered. Austin held his hands up in defense. He had no idea the good girl had a complex against even talking of ditching.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you go to class, and I'll see you sixth hour?" Austin asked. Ally sighed and nodded.

"Okay." Ally groaned. She began to walk away before Austin caught her arm.

"And if you get bored, I put my number in your phone. In case you miss me." Austin said with a smirk. Ally smiled and shook her head before waltzing into class. Austin smiled as he watched the girl walk away. He had wished she would have stayed with him. He was enjoying getting to know the good girl. He had never met anyone quite like her. She seemed so scared to try new things, yet so ready to at the same time. She had agreed almost to quickly to be his partner, yet turned down his offer to ditch a class, in which she most likely had perfect attendance.

Austin began to make his way to the roof yet again, where Ally's cake, was still waiting. He shuffled across the concrete roof and over to the plate that sat waiting for him. He smiled and picked up a fork before eating the rest of the cake. Ally seemed to be good at everything. She could sing, write songs, she got good grades, and she could cook. Austin didn't know how she was able to do all of this. Ally confused him. Yet, she made him want to know more. He wanted to get to know Ally more than anything he had ever wanted before. He had only been talking to this girl for about two days, and she was already all he could think of. She was also the only person he wanted to be with right now. But she was the one he had to leave behind, and Austin was dreading that day more and more every minute.

Ally sighed as she laid her chin against her textbook. She had been doing math problems for thirty minutes straight. Now, she was done, but she still had fifteen minutes left until math got out. The songwriter glanced discretely over to her two friends. They each sat in deep concentration as they attempted to figure out their math problems. Ally was usually the one to help them along with those. Since the previous incidents though, Ally was not there to help. She sat back in her chair and looked around the room to see everyone was working. She was, like usual, the only one done.  
That's when, Ally got the idea.

She stood up slowly and walked over to the teacher's desk, hoping, her devious plan would work.

"Would you mind if I went to study in the library?" Ally whispered. The entire class was silent, but Ally could feel the eyes slowly glancing up to see her. Her asking the teacher a question was probably the most exciting thing that had happened all class hour.

"Can't you stay here and study?" Her teacher asked. Ally knew she was less trusted since she was late the previous day. Before the teacher wouldn't even think of questioning her. Ally was also under the impression her teacher had seen her talking with the bad boy before class.

"I need to use a computer." Ally reasoned. Her teacher sighed and nodded. Ally smiled and mumbled a small thank you before racing back to her desk and picking up her things. Trish's eyes shot up as she watched her best friend scramble to put her things into her bag.

"Where are you going?" Trish hissed lowly. Ally sighed.

"To the library." Ally whispered, not even sparing her friend a glance. Trish nodded and went back to her work as Ally walked quietly towards the door. Trish had a strange feeling that Ally wasn't going where she said she was.

Ally sighed as she shut the door behind her. She raced around the corner and stopped to pull out her phone. She smiled as she ran over her contacts for an Austin, only to find he had placed himself under "The Best Music Partner In The World". She laughed as she clicked his number, quickly sending him a discrete text as to when she was coming.

Ally: Are you on the roof?

Austin: Have I corrupted the good girl? :P

Ally rolled her eyes before hitting a reply.

Ally: No, I was just wondering if you were in class.

Austin: Well you guessed correctly. I am on the roof. But the real question is, where are you?

Ally: No where special

Austin: It has to be special if you're there ;P

She smiled happily to herself before walking further down the hallway.

"Ms? Could I go to the bathroom?" Trish called across the room as Ally walked out into the hallway. The teacher nodded before Trish shot up and followed the small girl out. Ally hadn't noticed her friend was following her. Ally walked calmly down the hall and turned the corner as she reached the restricted stairs. Trish frowned as she watched from a far. What could she be doing up there?

Trish scurried down the hall and watched as Ally slipped silently through the door that lead to the roof. Trish frowned but walked up the stairs and opened up the door as quietly as she could. She stood back in shock as she looked inside to see the one person she should have expected to see.

Ally Dawson, had just lied to get out of class, to see none other than, Austin Moon.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bets & Because _

_Chapter 11_

"I never thought I would see your face." Austin teased as he noticed the small songwriter walking towards him. Ally laughed and threw her bag down on the ground before hopping up and taking her previous spot from lunch next to the bad boy.

"We have our next class together, though. That ruins your plans of not seeing me." Ally countered with a smile. Austin shook his head with a laugh.

"Hey, all I meant was, I never thought I would see you skipping class to hang out with me. Half an hour ago, you were practically yelling at me for even talking about it." Austin added. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, well, when you're bored in math class, anything sounds good." Ally teased. Austin laughed and nodded, instantly knowing the feeling.

"Oh really? You can't even admit that hanging out with me is all you've been thinking about lately?" Austin said, his voice taking on a slightly more serious tone. He himself had only had thoughts of the songwriter. He had silently hoped she had thought the same of him. Ally blushed slightly as she moved her glance to the ground. She couldn't have him seeing her this way. He would get the wrong idea, just like when he had been kidding her at lunch. Truth be told, Austin had been the only person helping her get through their last months of senior year. Her supposed best friends, were missing in action. Simply because of her newfound friendship, and partnership, with Austin Moon.

"Fine. Maybe I do like hanging out with you." Ally replied as she turned to look at the boy next to her. Austin smiled. He smiled so genuinely, it even threw Ally for a loop. She had never seen him this way.

"Good, cause I like hanging out with you, too." Austin whispered.  
Trish rolled her eyes at the sight of the two. Austin had to be lying. He had to be using her for something. He couldn't just want to be friends with the nerd of the senior class during their last few months of school. Their graduation was drawing closer and closer everyday, only making Austin's argument, less plausible. Trish frowned as she drew a blank as to Austin's sudden interest in the teenage songwriter. The only thought that came to mind was the fact that Ally was smart. She could have his ticket to a passing grade in every one of his classes. The partnership thing still confused Trish to no end. She shook her head as the two continued to laugh and get to know each other. Soon enough, Ally's heart would be broken, and she would finally see that herself and Dez, were right about this kid the whole time. Trish sighed and left her best friend on the roof as she walked back to class.

"Should we just stay up here for history? I hear we're talking about something boring." Austin asked as he leaned back against the wall. Ally laughed.

"What exactly are we talking about?" Ally wondered. If she knew the subject well enough, she might consider the idea. Truth he told, being here with Austin was amazing.

"I don't know. Something that happened a long time ago." Austin mumbled as he sat back up to face Ally.

"Well since you don't know, I guess we're going to have to go and learn." Ally teased. Austin groaned. He thought he could convince the girl to stay here with him. He didn't want to face the halls again. He wanted to forget that this school even existed. He hated it. He hated being the bad boy. But his ticket out, was sitting in front of him. And he was beginning to get the lines between what she was supposed to be, and what she was turning into, blurred to the point where he couldn't read. He had planned for Ally to be the boring songwriter slash nerd that he had heard of. He never planned to actually enjoy her company. He liked being with her. He liked looking over and seeing her next to him. He never wanted this moment to end, in fact.

"Are you sure there's not any way I can get you to stay up here?" Austin tried again. Ally smiled slightly at the boy's persistence.

"No, I'm going to history. End of story." Ally finished. Austin groaned and threw his head back. He really did hate school. Ally frowned at her newfound friend. He had ditched practically all week, and he was now attempting to get her out of class. It seemed to be a pretty big issue if she did say so herself.

"Okay, if you go to history... I'll do something." Ally rambled. She didn't know exactly what would get the boy to go to class, but if he had something in mind, she was all ears. Austin smiled slyly as he turned down to look at her.

"Something?" Austin asked with an eyebrow raise. Ally rolled her eyes at the bad boy before back-tracking on her offer.

"If you're going to act like that about it, then-"

"No! I was teasing. But I can't think about anything right now. Can I cash in later?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but only if you go to history. Then, we can talk." Ally finished just as the bell rang through the campus. She sighed and hopped off the edge of the roof, landing soundly on her feet before picking up her bag. Austin followed, less enthusiastically, and picked up his things as well. Ally laughed as she looked up to see the boy's glum face. She took his hand in hers and lead him over to the door.

"Do we have to?" Austin whined. Ally nodded sternly as she opened the door.

"I have to. But if you don't want some kind of prize, or whatever you want to call it, you don't have to." Ally bargained. Austin sighed and pushed Ally gently through the door. Ally laughed and landed her left hand on the railing of the stairs, catching herself before falling down the stairs. Austin looked over Ally's shoulder to see Dallas and the others giving him a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and took on a more serious look. He didn't want everyone getting the wrong idea about he and Ally. Of course, after his plan was done, they would have the right idea, anyway.

"I'll meet you there, I just have to talk with Dallas and the guys for a second." Austin whispered to Ally as they reached the last step. Ally nodded before shuffling down the hallway. Austin watched as the shy girl held her head low through the hall, quietly making her way to history. The whole school had misjudged this girl. She was completely different from what he had heard. Austin shook away the thoughts as he walked forward to a waiting Dallas. He smirked as Austin stopped just in front of the four.

"Austin Moon. I was going to ask where you've been, but I can see that you've been spending some time with the nerd. How is she?" Dallas asked teasingly. Austin held back an eye roll at his "friends". They didn't know a thing.

"Dallas. We aren't like that. One of my teachers assigned her as a tutor for me, because, she's the nerd. She was helping me. That's all." Austin lied smoothly. Dallas laughed as he turned to face the others.

"Oh, I'll bet she was helping you. But it's got to be with more than homework if you know what I mean." Dallas replied with a bright smile. Austin took in a deep breath as he attempted to control himself. He didn't want to listen to this anymore.

"Shut up, Dallas." Austin ordered. Dallas stood back in mock fear.

"And what exactly are you going to do? Hit me? I'm not scared. And you can't just tell me that your playing nice with the nerd for homework. What is actually going on?" Dallas repeated. Austin's head shot up as he heard the warning bell ring. History was all the way down the hall. But Ally never said he couldn't be a minute late.

"You're an ass." Austin hissed before he shoved Dallas in the shoulder and pushed past the stragglers in the hallway. Hopefully Ally wouldn't be too mad at him for this.

"Fine! Run away Moon!" Dallas called so everyone could hear. Austin took in slow breaths as he waltzed into history, ignoring Dallas. He couldn't get into a fight when he had a deal with Ally going. He could really get something out of this. The last bell rang as Austin stepped through the threshold of the history class. Austin glanced around the room until his sight landed on the quiet songwriter waiting patiently for him. She smiled and waved slightly before Austin saw a few others out of the corner of his eye. The other half of his supposed "posey" were actually in class today. He watched closely as his friends continued to motion him towards them. He frowned as Trish and Dez took their respective seats behind Ally. They poked her shoulder, wanting to tell her something. Austin sighed as they saw him.

"Austin!" They called, motioning for him to sit with them. Ally frowned before going back to her book. Austin shook his head and walked over to Ally.

"Hey." Austin tried. He could tell Ally was mad at him for some reason. Ally glanced up for a second. Trish and Dez still sat behind her, glaring dangers at the bad boy.

"Why don't you go sit by your friends, Austin?" Ally suggested barely above a mumble. Austin frowned as he tried to figure it out. They had just had lunch together.

"Why?" He asked warily. Ally closed her eyes as she composed herself.

"Because, I'm just helping you through a couple of classes. You don't need to sit by the nerd. You don't even need to talk with me, anymore. So go sit with them."


	12. Chapter 12

_Nevers & Notes_

_Chapter 12_

"Because, I'm just helping you through a couple of classes. You don't need to sit by the nerd. You don't even need to talk with me, anymore. So go sit with them." Ally mumbled angrily. Austin stood back in shock as a frown took form on his face. Where did Ally get this? They had been talking just mere minutes ago about how they liked spending time together.

"Ally-"

"Class is starting." Ally interrupted. Austin shook his head and glanced around to see everyone looking to them with questioning glances. He smiled shyly before ducking down to the sit in front of the said "nerd", hoping this wouldn't take down his bad boy rep. That was all he had at this point since Ally was now angry with him. He came to class early, just for Ally. He actually came to class for her. He had been skipping all week, weeks before that, even. Why was she suddenly so furious with him? Austin sighed and turned to face the front of the classroom to see the teacher had started the lesson. Austin could already feel his eyes drawing closed at the sight of a whiteboard covered in writing of the day's lessons. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one ignoring the lesson, though. He took glances back to his supposed songwriter every few minutes to see she had her head shoved into a book.

Ally knew Austin was looking at her. She could practically feel his eyes glued to her. She couldn't remember a time that he wasn't glancing back, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the teacher. She sighed as she finally allowed herself to take into consideration that she was also missing out on something that could help her later in life.

Ally spun around as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to come face to face with her best friend. She smiled slightly as Trish handed her a small, folded piece of paper. Ally nodded and turned back around, trying ever so hard not to have the teacher witness this. Ally warily set the note out onto her desk and opened it slowly.

~I'm sorry we had to tell you those things, Ally. It was just what we overheard in the hallway after you walked into class. ~

Ally felt sadness overcome her as she read over the note. Trish and Dez had heard Austin's words in the hallway, after, she left. He had specifically asked her to go to class before talking with Dallas.

Dallas.

The name hit her hard every time she heard it. She still flinched every time she heard his voice in the hallway. The relentless teasing had stopped since back then, but there were still moments when Dallas would show up out of no where. Ally had at first thought he had wanted to be friends. That he might like her. She was way off. Just because she had a crush on him in sixth grade, definitely did not mean he liked her back. He must have found out. That's the only reason Ally could come up with. She had never talked with the boy before that day. The day that the bullying started. She used to be able to pass in the hallways without a problem, but with middle school, came Dallas. That's when her troubles started.

Ally shook away the name. She didnt want to relive her experiences with that boy. She wanted to forget his existence. But ever since her little deal with Austin, he had been showing up more and more. Ally was glad in a way that her friends did tell her of what happened. Now she would be able to cut the connection before it became too strong. Although it still strung like a stab in the back, it would heal with time.

~It's okay. You did what you had to.~

Ally scribbled down before throwing the note behind her as the teacher's back was turned to the class. Trish reached out and grabbed the note with ease before holding it over for her and Dez to read. They had pulled their desks together for the class.

Dez shuffled over a bit, not expecting for there to be a reply from the girl in front of them. He had felt bad about the last few days. Treating Ally like she had done something wrong. Yes, in a way she had. But in another, it was Austin's fault. He had Ally completely fooled as to who he really was. Dez didn't even really know if there was a real Austin in there anymore. He seemed different every time he spoke with him. Give or take the fact that Dez had only talked with him twice over the last four years. Both of which had happened within the last week.

Trish frowned as she reread the note for the third time over. Ally never talked like this. She must have been more upset than they had even thought. Trish fumbled with her pencil as she thought through a response. It seemed like no matter what they said though, Ally needed time. It still stopped Trish dead in her tracks. Austin and Ally had only talked for practically five days. Not even a week for that matter. It didn't seem possible that they were able to be so broken up by the fact that it was over. Trish knew that they did what they had to, just as Ally had recognized. But she also knew that Austin hadn't meant that, what he had said in the hallway. She knew he had said something quick to get Dallas off his back.

"What do I say?" Trish whispered to her red headed friend. Dez shrugged and glanced over the note again, trying to come up with something to say. He was drawing a blank as well.

"I don't know. She seems kind of upset. Are you sure we did the right thing?" Dez whispered back unsurely. Trish rolled her eyes and nodded. She had to seem confident, like she knew they had done the right thing. Even though she knew what they had done, was wrong.

"Of course. There was something wrong with their relationship from the moment it stared. Just five days ago, Austin was hassling Ally about being music partners just because he heard her play piano. It didn't seem right then, and it still doesn't seem right now." Trish replied with certainty. She had even convinced herself she was right. Austin wasn't the kind of person to just go along and offer friendship, and Ally was no exception to the mix.

"You're right." Dez replied with a small smile before returning to his state of paying attention to the class. He still felt his mind wondering as he wrote down the notes. He felt that Ally was completely broken up about this. He didn't like being part of the reason as to why they were over. It still seemed weird that it was so easy for them to pick up on something to use against him. If Austin was really trying to cover up their relationship, if he was using her, his friends would have known about it. Come to think of it, they would have put him up to it. This didn't add up at all.

Austin crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in his seat. He threw his legs out in front of himself, as well. He didn't want to be in here. He almost left the second he knew Ally was mad at him. He was getting tired of this back and forth with her. He did care about her, which was bad in itself. He was going to use her, and leave. He had to drill that into his head. But now he had to win her back. He had to win her over for a second time. But first, he had to figure out where he went wrong. How had she come to think of those things? He had never once called her a nerd, or said she was helping him with classes. The only class they had together was this one, and music, which was next hour. He didn't need help in either class, so where had she come up with it?

Austin's face fell as the light bulb lit up in his head. He had said those things to Dallas. He had told Dallas those things so he wouldn't spread rumors of them hooking up on the roof. He knew that the rumors would rip Ally apart. He was doing her a favor. She must have only heard of the things that were said.

Austin nodded to himself as he drew up his plan. He would somehow get Ally to talk with him. It shouldn't be that hard, he's done it before against all odds. If he tried hard enough, he could usually win her over. Then, he would explain the situation. How Dallas was going tell the whole school lies. Lies about her. Lies that she would never be able to take.

Ally let her chin rest on her desk as she watched the clock sitting center stage above the board. It seemed silly to place a clock there. Everyone knows if you watch a clock, time moves slower. Or at least seems to. Ally sighed and sat up as Austin slipped a note across her desk. She rolled her eyes and pushed it forward, as far away as it could be without it falling off he desk. Austin smiled slightly at her stubbornness. Ally frowned as he took the note back and wrote something else out on the outside of the folded paper. Her two best friends were apparently not the only ones that enjoyed passing notes during class. Austin smiled up at her as he shoved the note her way once more. Ally refrained from reading what was written before her, letting the note slip over to Austin once again. Austin held back a laugh as he reached over and grabbed onto Ally's right hand. She stiffened as Austin calmly slipped the note into her hand. Closing her palm around the small piece of paper. Ally wanted to smile over at her partner. But she was mad at him, as well. She couldn't show him that he was winning her back. Trish was right. Dez was right. They were all right about him. Austin Moon was not friendship material.

Ally sighed as Austin watched her closely. Waiting for her to open his note. Ally finally threw caution to the wind as the opened her hand to read what was written on the outside. It couldn't hurt, could it? She shook her head and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

~Come on. Don't you trust me?~

Ally finally let a small smile grace her lips as she reminisced in their time at lunch.

~No, I don't. :P~

Ally wrote back with a sly smile. Austin snatched the note out of her hands as she held it out to him. He found himself smiling back at Ally's note. He rolled his eyes and drew an arrow pointing to the inside.

~Read the inside. I had something to tell you.~

Austin wrote back. Ally swiftly picked up the note off her desk as Austin set it down. He watched as the songwriter opened the note carefully, glancing from side to side, making sure the two would not be caught. She spread the note out on her desk before glancing down to it.

~Can we talk after class? I have some explaining to do.~

Ally felt the sadness at the things Austin had said take her back over. She thought they were better friends than that.

~I don't know.~

Ally wrote down simply before sliding the note forward. Austin turned it and read the three words written in front of him. He had hoped she would give him a chance.

~Please?~

He wrote back hopefully. He slid the note back to her and watched as she thought it through. She nodded to herself before she wrote back.

~I don't think so. I'm sorry.~

Austin's face fell as he read over the note. The bell rang through the classroom as Ally piled her things together. Austin walked out into the hallway and waited for his songwriter. Many of his followers past by him, but Austin barely spared them a glance. His fame was on the line. He couldn't lose Ally when they were already so close. He knew for a fact they had something more special than anyone could ever dream of. Soon enough, she walked out into the hallway, holding a worn, brown leather book with a simple A on the cover. Austin reached out and caught her by the arm, pulling her into a nearby janitor's closet. Ally stomped her foot in aggravation as she waited for Austin's reasoning as to why she was in here with him.

"Ally, you have to give me a chance." Austin pleaded. He reached out for her hand, only for her to take a step back.

"No, what you said about me was irreversible." Ally scoffed as she leaned against the wall. Austin sighed and racked his brain as to why she should give him a chance. Why he absolutely had to explain.

"Please?" He asked again, not able to come up with anything better. Ally felt herself smile at his persistence. He wasn't giving up.

"Why should I?" Ally asked as she took a breath. He smiled.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance."

Hey guys!  
I hope you liked the chapters!  
It means so much to me that any of you are reading this simply because I'm so used to writing lab rats fanfictions so this is new to me :P But I do appreciate any of you who I have seen on my other fanfics and for giving this a chance as well as any new readers I have acquired simply because of this story!  
Anyways,  
Comment and tell me what you think! Hate it, love it, I can probably take it :P  
But as always  
Thanks for reading!

Rate/Review/Follow

And well... have an amazing day all you fanfictioners :P


	13. Chapter 13

_I would like to thank LoveShipper, SassyRaptor, FatimaCaro, and any guests that have commented on the chapters! It means a lot that you guys are invested in the story :P_

_ Second Chances & Serious Times _

_Chapter 13_

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Austin breathed as he glanced over to his songwriter. Ally felt a smile grace her lips as Austin finished his reasoning.

"Haven't I given you a second chance already?" Ally teased with a sly smile before stepping away from the wall. She didn't think Austin would remember the moment of their partnership. She had assumed after all that had happened today, that he was much more of a bad boy than she had thought. He was different from Dallas and the rest, though. Ally could tell.

"You've probably given me fifteen second chances already. But this time, is different. I don't exactly need, a second chance, per say. I just need you to listen." Austin explained, a hopefulness evident in his voice. He couldn't lose Ally yet. He wasn't sure if he would ever really be ready to lose her. She was becoming the most important person in his life. Ally sighed and nodded.

"Go." She replied as she held her arms crossed over her chest. She would give him his chance. She was actually wondering what the boy had come up with this time. Austin's smile brightened as he heard Ally.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. He had known Ally would cave eventually, he had simply assumed it would take a hundred balloons and a sky writer before she would give in this time. He had really messed up.

"Yes. Now go before we're too late for class." Ally responded as she tapped her foot impatiently. Austin smiled at the smaller girl in front of him. She was always worried about school, and class. The two were so different yet the same in many ways. Their passion for music flew far above anyone Austin, nor Ally, had ever met.

"How about we to check in and say we need to practice in another room? Then I can explain, and you won't be late." Austin suggested. Ally sighed happily and nodded. Before reaching for his hand and pulling him out of the janitor's closet. He laughed as he slammed the door behind them and Ally pulled him down the hallway. She pushed open the door just a minute before the warning bell rang.

"Sir?" Ally asked as she tapped the teacher's shoulder. Austin smiled. She reminded him slightly of a child.

"Why yes, Ally. What can I help you with?" He asked happily until he turned to see his favorite student was standing along with one of his worst. He never really cared for Austin Moon. The girls in the class tuned happily as the many fixed their hair and smiled flirtatiously Austin's way. He rolled his eyes as he focused his attention back to his songwriter. He could care less about the masses right now. There was only one girl on his mind.

"Austin and I are working on a new song together, and we were wondering if we could work on it in the separate practice room." Ally stated simply. She had used the same excuse a few days ago. But of course, a few days ago, she was still the teacher's pet. She wasn't hanging around with Austin Moon a couple days ago. The teacher sighed and glanced between the two, his eyes finally landing on Ally's covered songbook she had shown him many a song in before.

"Alright, but I have one request." He bargained. Ally nodded along, hoping their excuse would work. She knew Austin wasn't exactly a stellar student, but hopefully her rep would cover his with ease.

"Which is?" Austin asked, already sounding bored. The teacher sighed in annoyance before answering.

"No funny business. I want you two to only work on the song. That's final." He ordered, knowing Austin had a knack for business of the funny kind. Ally smiled happily and nodded.

"We weren't planing on anything but. Thank you." Ally finished before dragging Austin back out of the music room each teen had spent so little time in. Austin smiled as he took larger steps to keep up with the songwriter before him. He held her hand tighter as she lead him up the stairs to the roof where they had spent practically their whole day. Austin closed the door behind them, knowing they wouldn't be locked up here. The door was open perpetually all day, everyday. How else had he spent so much time there?

"Okay, what do you have to tell me?" Ally asked as the two threw their bags to the side. Austin smiled and took Ally's hand once more, leading her to a bench sitting in the center of the rooftop garden they had ignored for the past few days of their friendship. He sat down just inches from Ally before starting.

"I know that you overheard me and Dallas. But, I was-"

"Oh, I actually didn't overhear you, personally. Trish and Dez heard you. They told me when I got into class." Ally interrupted, not wanting Austin to get the wrong idea. Austin sighed, still knowing Ally would believe Trish and Dez over him, any day. Not that he wanted to get out of this, he had to do what he had to do to win Ally back. No short cuts allowed.

"Well, either way, it was wrong of me to say those things. But if I didn't, Dallas was going to spread rumors about the two of us hooking up during lunch." Austin spit out. Ally's eyes widened as she heard his story in full. Dallas was still out to get her. She knew he and Austin had a friendly feud going, but she never expected to be pulled into the middle.

"So you made up the story that I was tutoring you, so he wouldn't say that we..." Ally left off, not even wanting to say it out loud. Austin smiled at her innocence.

"Yes, otherwise I would have told him the truth. He's not a real friend like you are, though. He would never believe me." Austin rambled, barely catching onto what he was saying himself. Ally smiled happily at Austin's words.

"You think we're real friends?" Ally repeated hopefully. Austin laughed nervously. He did. He honestly and wholeheartedly did believe they were real friends. More so than any friendship he's had since he and Dez quit speaking.

"You don't?" He teased as his hand flew to the back of his neck to play with the ends of his hair. He had a habit of doing this when he was nervous. Ally smiled.

"I do, I just never thought I would hear you say those things." Ally replied warily. She actually had never thought she would see the day when Austin Moon was declaring them friends. Real friends, at that. He smiled as she played with her hands. Not seeing the way he was looking at her. He wasn't sure if now was the time to tell her that he thought of them as so much more than friends. That he got a weird feeling every time they were together. That what he felt, may be more than friendship.

"Ally, why wouldn't I say those things? I'm pretty sure we're past friends. We are music partners." Austin continued, tying to lead onto the fact that they were so much more. Ally smiled.

"Does that make us best friends?" She asked as she playfully punched Austin in the shoulder. He laughed and nodded.

"Best friends it is." He stated as he nodded surely. Ally held out her hand in terms of shaking as Austin held out his arms, ready for a hug.

"Ally, best friends hug. They don't shake hands." Austin replied sarcastically before Ally rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Austin. He laughed and pulled her closer, loving that he was now the only one she would hug like this. He had somehow managed to get Elliot out of the picture before lunch was even over. He had a chance. A slim chance at that. He was planning on leaving her behind. Maybe he could change that, though. It was never set in stone. He could choose to bring Ally with him. He could simply leave Trish and Dez behind instead of all three. He felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as the thought rested in his mind. He could still have Ally.

"Austin." Ally whispered, slowly attempting to pull away. He smiled nervously as he dropped his arms from Ally's waist. He had gotten lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of keeping Ally as his own. Ally had a way of making him comfortable like that.

"Sorry, I was just... thinking." Austin defended, trying to push the subject away. Ally smiled slyly.

"Austin Moon, thinking? I've never heard of that before." Ally teased. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was thinking about the song we need to write. And how we need Trish and Dez more than ever now, if we want to make it." Austin replied. Ally nodded along as she realized he had a plausible reason for getting lost in thought. They wouldn't ever get their name out there without her two best friends.

"Wait, they still think I'm mad at you." Ally said, sounding more happy than she had ever before. Austin frowned as he tried to grasp what Ally was reaching for.

"And that's a good thing because..." Austin left off. Ally smiled at Austin's confusion.

"They'll do anything to make me happy. If I act like I'm all depressed without you, they'll do anything to get us back together. Then, we can form the group that we need to be famous." Ally gushed as she sat back in triumph as her fabulous plan. Austin smiled evilly.

"Ally, lets be serious. You would, be depressed without me." Austin whispered sarcastically. Ally smiled slightly as a light blush entered her cheeks before she slapped Austin on the chest full force.

"I would not!" Ally whined as she crossed her arms over her chest once more. Austin laughed as he threw his arms around her shoulders.

"Um yeah, you would. But that's actually a great plan. Do you need me to do anything?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't pile all of the work on her. She had been pulling most of the weight since the moment they became partners. He felt like he was the one bringing all the problems to their partnership.

"Just be your usual, annoying self." Ally teased as she stood up, wanting to let her fingers meet the keys of the piano in the other room. He shook his head as he trailed after his songwriter.

"Hey, I am not annoying." He defended as he picked up their bags and joined Ally next to the piano. She laughed and picked out a music book sitting on the shelf.

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night."


	14. Chapter 14

_Fights & Finallys_

_Chapter 14_

Ally sighed as she walked through the now empty halls of Marino High. She had left Trish and Dez behind at their lockers as she went to collect her own things. She had been avoiding Austin for a day now. The hardest part of all of this, acting as though she was broken. She was, in a way, by the fact that she had to continue to lie to her best friends, but she wasn't in another. Ally was ecstatic that Austin hadn't said those things about her out of spite of his reputation. She had fear this whole time he was who everyone had said he was. But come to actually getting to know the bad boy, he was far from the rumors. He was kind, caring, sweet even. Ally found herself at her locker as she was lost in thought of her music partner. Just as he had been yesterday. She couldn't keep thinking of him like that! She had a job to do. Her famous, along with the bad boy and her two best friends. She knew that the hug they had shared yesterday had the same affect the first had had. She loved it. She had loved the feeling that coursed through her body as the two touched while playing the piano. She loved the way that she smiled when Austin gave her a goofy grin. But she hated how complicated things could get if she let her feelings for him fester as they had been since the moment the two became partners.

She shook her head as she stopped at her locker, seeing out of the corner of her eye a note sticking out of her locker door. A smile overtook her features as she slipped out the note, opening it with care as she glanced over the note that could have only come from one person, and one person only.

**Ally,**  
**I know it's a weekday and you probably have something against this but, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Text me with your answer by six tonight.**  
**Love, **  
**Your usually annoying music partner**

Ally let as all giggle escape her lips as she shoved the note deep into her bag. She couldn't have Trish and Dez seeing this, especially when her and Austin's plan was just getting into full swing. She twisted the dial on her locker three times until the locker popped open to reveal her books just a over her head. Ally reached up and pulled out her homework as she thought through Austin's offer. The teenage songwriter had plans to have a sort of sleepover with Trish and Dez. They were going to watch movies all night only to get up early for school tomorrow. Simply because of their most recent fight being over, and with the events of yesterday, trying to "cheer Ally up". Ally shook her head as she shut her locker, not wanting to deal with all of her drama with her friends any longer. The sooner all of this was over, the better. Ally wanted her friends to be friends, not for the two who usually disagree on everything to be getting along while the other friend sat back and waited for Ally to sneak away.

"Ally!" Trish called as she and her new red headed friend raced down the hallway towards Ally. Ally closed her locker and leaned back against it as she turned to face her friends. Each wore a look of distress as they stopped in front of her.

"What?" Ally asked, wary at what her friends could have for her.

"Well you know how-"

"Austin and Elliot are talking." Dez interrupted as Trish began. Trish took in a deep breath before turning her attention to her new crush.

"Thank you, Dez." Trish bit out before looking to Ally. Her face fell as she heard that. Austin hadn't seemed to like Elliot, the same went from Elliot to Austin.

"Come on." Dez motioned as the three ran down to the hallway to the patio that sat just outside the cafeteria. Ally's heart dropped as she saw the two circling each other. The entire school had left already, leaving the two teens along with the three about to join in, alone.

"Austin!" Ally hissed before she could catch herself. At least she sounded mad. Austin jumped at the sound of his songwriter's voice. He smiled happily as he turned fully to face her, not noticing the death glare Elliot had saved up for him.

"Yeah, Austin. You can't fight with your girlfriend right here." Dallas called as he and the other followers entered campus for the second time.

"Dallas." Austin mumbled, the anger dripping from his voice as he spun around to see his followers advancing towards the group of five. Elliot smirked as he let his arms cross over his chest in triumph.

"I wasn't looking for a fight, Dallas." Austin defended as he stood tall. Dallas was practically the same height as the bad boy, leaving Austin to stand as tall as he could without stepping as low as to use his toes.

"I'm almost positive that the nerds would love to see their first high school fight, though. What a shame." Dallas replied sarcastically as he walked around the secret singer to the small songwriter. Dallas smirked as he watched Ally hunch her shoulders and move her eyes to her feet. She was terrified of him still. The day he found out about her little crush on him still lived on in his memory. In all honesty, he felt the same about Ally, still. He knew he had ruined any chances of the two together a long time ago, but he loved how shy the girl was. He hated that it was because of him.

"Ally. Don't you want to see your new boyfriend, and your old boyfriend, fight? I personally think it would be the highlight of senior year." Dallas asked as he let his fingers rest just under the girl's chin, lifting her head up slowly to look at him head on. He smiled teasingly as she pulled back slowly. Dallas thought quickly as he reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her back to him. Ally cringed as Dallas gripped her wrist tightly, bringing her closer to him than she's ever wanted to be. Yes, she used to feel for him, but that was before the bullying started.

"Dallas-"

"Come on, Ally. You can't tell me that you don't have anything going on with Austin. Weren't you only dating Elliot to get to him?" Dallas asked snidely as Ally continued to pull away from the boy above her.

"Stop." Austin yelled as he walked swiftly over to help his songwriter. Dallas laughed lightly as he held his hand tightly on Ally's arm.

"Or what?" Dallas asked as he spun around, dropping Ally's arm in the process. Austin smiled happily as he let the girl go, this was going to be all too easy.

"This, is what I'll do." Austin hissed before raising his fist to Dallas, and punching him in the nose before Dallas could reply. Dallas cried out in pain as he brought his hands to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"Austin!" Dallas yelled in anger as he turned to the bad boy. Austin shrugged before waltzing over to Ally and taking her hand gingerly in his. Ally smiled shyly, almost scared at the boy's abilities. But so grateful at the same time.

"You don't have to thank me, Dallas. You've been on the waiting list for that for quite some time. I thought it was only fair that you got bumped up after you've been waiting so long." Austin added before pulling Ally away from the scene. He knew the principle would be making the rounds soon enough to make sure there was no one left on campus. He couldn't have Ally at the scene of the crime. He pulled Ally along with him as Trish and Dez followed quietly until they turned the corner of the building, leaving the four on the patio alone. Ally sighed and pulled Austin to stand in front of her before bringing her own hand up to Austin's shoulder, hitting him quickly.

"Owe! What was that for?" Austin whined as he began to rub the spot slowly. Ally had an arm on her, that was for sure. Maybe he should have let Ally punch Dallas. She would have done about the same damage.

"Why did you do that?" Ally countered as she let her hands rest on her hips. Austin smiled at the songwriter below him. She was quite cute when she did that.

"I did that, because he deserved it. He's been picking on you since middle school." Austin explained, forgetting for the moment that Trish and Dez were watching the two music partners.

"That doesn't mean that I can't handle him myself. Now he's going to-"

"Do nothing. You have me now, you don't have to worry about all of that anymore." Austin interrupted before letting his hands rest above Ally's, trying to reassure her that he would always be there. Ally sighed in annoyance at the boy. She surely didn't require he be her body guard along with their partnership agreement.

"Fine. But you can't get into any more fights." Ally ordered before remembering herself who was standing next to them. Her two best friends watched with small smiles on their faces.

"Hey." Ally greeted awkwardly as she pulled away from Austin. Austin smiled nervously before letting his hand shoot up to his neck, playing with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck. Dez laughed quietly as he recognized his old friend's nervous habit.

"You still do that?" Dez asked as a small silence overtook the group. Austin felt his hand fall to his side, noticing that Dez had picked up on him.

"Yeah, kind of." Austin mumbled, letting his sights fall to his feet in embarrassment.

"So, Austin. We hear you and Ally want to be famous?" Trish started, a leading tone taking over her voice. The two music partners perked up at the mention of them.

"We do." Austin answered warily, scared at what the small Latino girl had planned.

"But you, need, two others? Like a film maker?" Dez continued with a smile.

"And a manager?" Trish went on. Ally let herself smile brightly as she realized what the two were getting at.

"You guys." Ally gushed as she raced forward, pulling them into a small hug. Trish and Dez laughed lightly as they hugged their best friend. Ally pulled away slowly and reached for Austin's hand to pull him over. Austin stumbled over his feet before landing firmly in front of the two the music partners needed so badly.

"So?" Austin asked, wondering himself if they were in.

"So, we'll do it, Austin. You're not as bad of a guy as I thought you were." Trish finished, letting her arms cross over her chest as a sly smile rested on her lips. Austin breathed as sigh of relief as Dez patted his friend on the back.

"Welcome to the group." Dez added with a smile. Austin laughed as Dez held up his hand for the two's signature hand shake. Everything seemed to be falling into place. He had the songwriter. The filmmaker. And the manager. The only problem, he wasn't sure if he would be able to leave the three behind as he climbed the ladder to fame.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorrys & Secrets_

_Chapter 15_

The four made their way to Sonic Boom, laughing the whole way. Austin couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like this, with real friends. It felt right to have the four of them together. He loved catching up with Dez while he was able to sneak glances Ally's way. She would smile shyly as her checks grew red before she turned away until their next meeting. Austin shook his head as he turned his attention to his best friend who was already talking about their first music video.

"And then we can get a kangaroo and a leather jacket-"

"Whoa, buddy. Ally and I haven't even written a song yet. But I promise, in one of my videos we can have a... Kangaroo and a leather jacket." Austin interrupted, leaving a large smile on his best friend's face. Austin laughed lightly as Ally's face turned from amusement to terror at the mention to what their music video would entail.

"Wait, why do we need a kangaroo?" Ally asked worriedly. Austin laughed as he stopped walking momentarily, pulling Ally over to his side behind Trish and Dez.

"Because Dez wants one." Austin whispered as he entangled he and Ally's fingers. He could feel Ally shutter slightly as he held her close. She kept her eyes on the ground as the four made their way into the mall, walking swiftly to the music store Austin had only dreamed of.

"Wow." Austin breathed as he and Ally stopped by the door. Ally pulled out her keys and opened the doors, switching the sign to open as the four teens stepped inside. Ally pulled Austin along as they walked up to the practice room, throwing their things inside before Austin felt Ally drop his hand and race back down the stairs. Trish followed her best friend while Austin and Dez hung out in the practice room. Austin sighed and fell back into the piano bench, letting his fingers glide over the keys of the old piano. Dez smiled before pulling over a chair himself.

"You like it here?" Dez teased. Austin nodded surely as he looked over to his friend.

"I love it here. It's like, anything a musician could ask for. Have you ever seen so many instruments?" Austin asked as he stood up and walked over to the still open door. Austin glanced down to the store as Dez sat back, waiting for the inevitable conversation to hit.

"No, not until I came here." Dez answered, knowing it was true. He was just as starstruck the first time he had come in, as well. Austin smiled as he watched Ally help each costumer, Trish sitting on the back counter simply reading a magazine. Dez felt his eyebrows raise as the smile landed on his friend's face. He knew why, he had known from the moment the bad boy met the small songwriter. He liked her, a lot. Neither Trish nor Dez could ignore the stares back and forth that the two shared just on the way down to the store. That relationship would soon be more than just music partners.

"You like her." Dez said seriously, bringing Austin's attention instantly back to his red headed friend. A nervous smile took over Austin's face as he thought through his possible excuses for staring.

"Well, I was just looking at the tuba-"

"Austin," Dez tried once more, "Anyone can see the way you two look at each other, and know, that you like each other."

"So? What's the big deal?" Austin mumbled defensively. Dez had always had the power to see right through his lies. That was part of the reason Austin had to drop Dez in the eight grade. The less people who knew he was faking bad boy, the better.

"This isn't exactly something you can brush off, Austin. You and Ally like each other. All you have to do is tell her-"

"And then what? Wait for her to tell me that it will be in the way of things once we're famous? Have her tell me that she doesn't feel the same way? Lose her in the process, no matter how much she means to me?" Austin yelled. Dez shut the door, knowing Austin must have liked Ally more than he thought.

"You won't lose her, especially when she feels the same way." Dez reassured as he sat back down in front of his best friend. Austin shook his head, knowing for a fact that Ally could have only thought of him as a friend, a real friend at that. She had made that clear earlier. He couldn't bare to lose her. He was planning on taking her with him. He already had to lose Dez for a second time. He wasn't even sure if he could deal with that. This plan was becoming about as clear as mud. He had no idea where this was going. He was never supposed to fall for her. He was never supposed to laugh like that along with his new team. He wasn't supposed to love hanging out with Trish and Dez. He wasn't supposed to look at Ally, and love the way she got nervous when she caught his glance. None of this was supposed to happen.

"She doesn't. She practically spelled that out for me earlier." Austin mumbled as he let his head fall into to his hands. Dez smiled sympathetically down to his best friend. He had really fallen for Ally.

"Austin, have you not seen how she acts around you? She wasn't even that comfortable around me from the moment I had met her. She likes you, a lot. All you have to do is tell her." Dez tried once more. He for one, wanted the two to get together.

"Maybe I will. But not now, not when our careers are about to take off." Austin agreed. Dez sighed before leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry." Austin whispered suddenly. Dez frowned as he sat back up.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused as to what he had been talking about.

"I'm sorry. You were the only friend I had, I was the only friend you had. Then I left you. I feel bad about it all the time, but I've never done anything about it." Austin rambled before he glanced up to his friend. Dez nodded slowly, knowing he had felt the same about the two. Dez never exactly fought to get him back, he just let him leave.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." Dez replied with a smile. Austin laughed at his best friend before turning back to the piano, trying to forget how happy he was at the moment.

Trish sighed as she let her chin rest in the palm of her hand. Ally had been helping customer after customer, they would never get to watch movies at this rate.

"Ally? Want to close up some time?" Trish prodded. Ally nodded as she picked out the correct change for the boy in front of her before turning to her best friend.

"I have to keep the store open for at least an hour. Then we can watch movies all night." Ally replied before looking around the store to see the rush had died down, leaving about five customers walking around. Trish shook her head and set the magazine down before hopping off the counter, walking over to her best friend's side.

"So, what's up with you and Austin?" Trish asked with a sly smile. Ally's eyes widened at the mention of her music partner. Her bad boy. No. Not her bad boy. Just her friend, the bad boy. The boy who she was pretty sure she had feelings for. The boy who she never wanted to fall for. But also, the boy who, when she touched, she felt a knot in her stomach. Even just with him being in the same room.

"What? No, I do not like Austin." Ally rambled as she began to play around with the flyers on the counter. Trish rolled her eyes before slamming her hand down on top of the flyers, making Ally jump back.

"Please, have you not seen the way that you two act around each other? I don't think there was a moment while we were walking here that you two weren't making eyes at each other. Plus, what was up with the hand holding?" Trish interrogated. Ally felt her heart drop as the facts were added up before her. Trish had her there.

"Okay, maybe... Austin and I do like each other. Or at least, I like Austin." Ally gave in. Trish felt a wide smile take over her face as she grabbed into Ally's hand.

"Are you serious?" Trish squealed as she attempted to pull her friend into a hug. Ally shook her head and pulled back. This was not something worth celebrating, especially when the boy in mention was right upstairs.

"Yes, Trish. I am completely serious. But you can't tell anyone, this could ruin our partnership." Ally added sternly before turning back to the customer at the counter. Trish held up her hands in defense as she leaned back against the inside of the counter.

"I swear, I won't tell anyone." Trish agreed. A sly smile graced Ally's lips as she realized just what she had over Trish.

"Oh, Trish?" Ally began as she turned to her friend. Trish nodded excitedly, not seeing where the conversation was going.

"Yeah?" Trish asked.

"What's going on with you and Dez?" Ally asked happily. She loved love.

"What? Me and him? Are you kidding? I hate him." Trish ranted as she began to pace the small expanse behind the counter. Ally laughed lightly.

"You know I'm not kidding. One minute you hate him, and the next you're totally okay with spending every minute with him. I know I haven't been hanging around with you guys for a couple of days, but still." Ally reasoned as she watched her best friend. Ally could tell when Trish was lying or not, a skill that the majority of the teachers at school lacked, and needed. Ally knew Trish like the back of her hand, she would be able to tell if her next words spoke the truth or not.

"Fine! But you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone that I like that..." Trish left off at loss for an insult. Ally smiled, knowing if Trish did still hate Dez, a name would have popped up out of thin air.

"I won't tell anyone." Ally reassured as she patted Trish on the shoulder. Trish nodded slowly, walking back over and picking up her magazine. She now had to trust Ally to keep her secret, which of course she would. She was Ally. Ally always kept her word. But what Ally failed to remember, is that Trish usually didn't keep her word. She and Dez would have to figure out a way to get the two together before the team became famous. The clock was ticking quickly given the fact that they were now an official team. It wouldn't be that hard though... Or so she thought.

Hey guys!  
I hope you liked the chapter!  
Austin and Ally finally have Trish and Dez on their side, but there's only more drama to come :P  
Anyways...  
Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! And if you liked it...

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm soooooooooooo sorry for no updating guys! I literally skipped updating on wattpad for a while to if that makes it any better :P I appreciate all of you guys for being so patient with me and for commenting on the story :D I do see them but I am obviously not used to this yet, I'm pretty sure if I would have gotten a fanfic account first I would hate wattpad :P_

_ Life Plans & Lifetimes _

_Chapter 16_

Trish smiled as she leaned back against her locker, Dez following her actions as he figured out exactly why. Austin had been following Ally around like a puppy all morning. The four had decided against a movie night until the weekend following simply because it was already the end of the week. What was waiting another day going to hurt? Trish laughed lightly as Ally tested the boy, asking him to hold her books as she pulled them out of her locker. Austin nodded enthusiastically, given the simple fact that he himself, had no books. Dez reached out and grabbed onto Trish's elbow, pulling her over to face him as Ally and Austin began to grow suspicious that someone had been watching. Trish smiled shyly as she glanced down to her feet. How was Ally handling her little crush so well? Trish got flustered every time she was around Dez. It seemed almost impossible to act around him as well. Before she was able to brush him off with an insult. But now, she was in too deep.

"They almost caught us." Dez whispered, practically breathlessly. He was caught up in the jitters of their closeness as well. He couldn't remember a time when he had liked a girl this much. He was scared that Trish would never feel the same way, though. She did hate him for the majority of their relationship. They've only been talking officially for a week now. A week and a day, at that. It was Friday, once again.

"I know. That was close." Trish whispered before moving her sight to Dez's hand that still sat, wrapped around her elbow. Dez smiled nervously before bringing his hand back to his side.

"So, how do you think this whole, team thing, is going to work out?" Dez asked as the awkward pause began to set between the two. Trish shrugged.

"Pretty well, I'm guessing. Austin and Ally are head over heels for each other so there's no fear in the boy leaving us behind." Trish rambled, barely catching onto what she had just released. Dez smiled and breathed a sigh of relief at Trish's words.

"Good, you've seen that, too? I thought I was the only one that thought that." Dez replied happily. Trish shook her head.

"I don't think,_ I know_. Ally likes Austin. But! Don't tell her I told you." Trish warned quickly. Dez nodded along.

"Promise. But Austin likes Ally. He told me. And... Same goes for you." Dez added warily, not wanting to boss the small Latino girl around. She laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them to tell each other soon enough. We have to do it before they're famous, though. They'll be worried about their careers, otherwise." Trish explained, glancing back momentarily to see the two were still deep in conversation.

"Good plan." Dez agreed with a smile. Trish usually seemed to have everything in order.

Ally smiled nervously as Austin handed her books back, fearing that if Dallas saw, he would beat the both of them up. Austin sighed as he watched Dallas walk back out of the school at the sight of the two. His nose was definitely broken. Otherwise, the boy would have picked another fight with Austin. Not that the bad boy wouldn't have broken his nose the second time.

"Austin?" Ally tried, seeing as she had lost his attention. Austin shook his head as he turned back to his music partner. He still held his hand rested above her head against the lockers, practically caging the girl in, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah? Sorry about that. I wanted to make sure he _stayed_ gone." Austin rambled. Ally laughed at the mention of her bully. His nose hasn't looked worse in all her years of knowing him. She should have enlisted Austin's help years ago.

"Thanks for that, by the way. I couldn't have gotten rid of him without you." Ally replied as she leaned back against her locker. Austin nodded happily. He would do anything for Ally. Even... Bring her with him after he was famous.

"That was nothing. I've done ten times wor-" Austin stopped short as he watched the terror unfold on Ally's face, "I mean, that was pretty bad. I probably should have just sat him down and read him the right act. Golden rules and such." A playful smiled rested on his partner's lips as he went along. He knew Ally wasn't the goody two shoes he had heard of before, but she still respected him for saying things like that. Pretending for even a minute that he wasn't the bad boy that he had lived up to until this point.

"Would you have sent him to the hospital if I wasn't there to stop you?" Ally ventured with a teasing tone to her voice. Austin smiled shyly as his eyes trailed down to his feet.

"Looks like I already sent him to the hospital." Austin mumbled before the feeling of Ally's palm colliding with his shoulder brought him back.

"Owe! Stop punching me!*" Austin ordered. He rubbed his shoulder as he glared down at the songwriter. She rolled her eyes and brought her books into her chest, knowing for a fact he was faking.

"Sure. That hurt." Ally replied as a wide smile played out. Austin laughed before letting his arms fall to his sides. He was still dressed in his usual attire. Leather jacket, v-neck t-shirt, and black jeans. Ally had no idea how the boy was able to wear practically the same outfit everyday. Ally was dressed in a slightly different dress which included a jean vest instead of her normal floral dress outfit. Austin frowned as his eyes scanned the girl before him.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, feeling instantly bad since he had not intended for it to seem rude. Ally frowned as she glanced down her her clothes.

"It was something Trish got me for my birthday. Do you not like it?" Ally asked warily, hoping deep inside that he did indeed like her change. Austin usually dated girls who dressed a little more like this. She thought it would impress him.

"No! I do like it, that's the thing. I mean... You look hot, wait! I mean, it's hot outside, so that's probably a good outfit." Austin stumbled along. He let his eyes close as his words hit him. Ally smiled happily as he closed his eyes.

"Austin?" Ally asked happily as she let her hand rest on his shoulder, his eyes shooting open at the touch. When Ally even laid a finger on him, he felt a jolt throughout his body.

"Look Ally, I do like the outfit. What I was trying to say is, you just look different. But it's a good different." Austin recovered with ease as he worked through his nerves. Ally smiled happily before pulling Austin into a hug. The bell would be ringing any minute. She couldn't be late. Not after she had ditched half her classes yesterday and got Austin into a fight.

"Thank you." Ally whispered as Austin let his arms wrap tightly around her waist. He had to bend down quite a bit every time he hugged her, but it was worth it. He loved the feeling he got from even being near Ally. So hugging her, made him feel as though he was on cloud 9. Austin sighed as she pulled away, keeping close as she looked up to him, never noticing that their two best friends had been watching them the whole time.

Trish smiled as she kept her eyes glued to the scene before her. Austin and Ally had to tell each other they liked each other sometime. Everyone could see it.

"Do you think they'll tell each other on their own?" Dez whispered as he heard the bell ring. Ally smiled brightly as she waved goodbye to her music partner, walking swiftly over to her two friends whom she shared her first class with. Ally still had a small ways to walk before Trish answered.

"No, they won't tell each other on their own. We're going to make them." Trish mumbled as their friend joined them by the lockers next to their english classroom. The pair smiled as Ally stopped just in front of them. Trish glanced at her best friends outfit, realizing that she had given that to the teenage songwriter for her birthday. She hadn't given her the two inch heels, though.

"Where'd you get those?" Trish asked teasingly, knowing the heels she had given to her had been at least four inches. Trish never settled for less than the fact. Ally shrugged and glanced down to her shoes before the three made their way into the classroom.

"I think I got them while my mom was visiting a couple months ago." Ally replied as she thought through her many shopping trips with her mother while she had been back from Africa. She had visited about a month a half ago.

"Oh, that makes sense." Trish replied simply as he three took their seats. Ally smiled as she let her and Austin's conversation play in her mind. She loved talking with him. Austin knew her in a way that even Trish never could. Through music. It seemed silly that she cherished their little time together simply because of that... And also because of the way she felt about him, but still. He would never like her like that. Trish seemed to be extremely convinced that she should tell him how she felt. But what was the point if she was placing their partnership on the line?

"What were you two talking about?" Ally asked as she pulled out her notebook. She brushed her brown hair over her shoulder as she sat back up in her seat. Trish froze at the mention of her and Dez. She was hoping she could attempt to pry information about her and Austin before ever having to mention herself and Dez. Dez smiled nervously as he played with the pencil in his hands.

"Oh, just... The assignment!" Trish exclaimed as she pulled the paper out of her notebook. She glanced it up and down before noticing it was due on their last day of school. Ally frowned as she slipped the paper out of her best friend's hands.

"This isn't due for another month and a half." Ally pointed out warily before handing the paper back to her. Trish nodded without a second thought.

"Better sooner than later. I'm trying to beat my procrastination. So is Dez!" Trish added as she grabbed onto his arm. She felt her face heat up as Dez let his hand rest above her own.

"Sure." Ally mumbled as the bell rang, signaling class had begun. Trish sighed as she let her hand fall from Dez's arm.

"You think we can do this?" Dez whispered as the teacher began the lecture. Trish shrugged.

"I think we can." Trish whispered before writing down the notes that were now written on the board. She sighed as she leaned forward and took in as much information as she could. She had never been the best with English, or Spanish for that matter. She could speak each with flying colors, but writing papers for this class and writing sentences and paragraphs for their next hour Spanish class, seemed too hard to even try. She excelled as a manager, not as a writer. She shouldn't have to worry about where commas and periods should go.

Dez frowned as he tried to piece together what was happening at the front of the classroom. He had always felt stupid when it came to matters such as literacy. He was fine when it came to other subjects, sometimes. He was hoping Ally could tutor him for finals. She always seemed to understand exactly what was happening, even if it wasn't happening at that exact moment. He could rely on her as well. She was taking notes right now as a matter of fact. Which, now that he thought about it, he should be too.

Ally smiled brightly as she glanced down at the notes on her paper. She would definitely be using these for the finals that seemed to be drawing closer and closer as the days went on. They had barely a month and a half of school left. They were seniors as well, meaning they would get out a week early because of graduation. She was growing more and more excited for their last day of school. She had been worried at first for fear of what she planned to do with her life. But now, she had Austin to help them climb to fame. The four, now friends, would be out there, their names known within seconds of their first video. She could see it now. Their names would be resting on billboards everywhere as their first concert came up. Soon after, their first album. And finally, their first tour. She couldn't wait. She would have a life with Austin, hopefully in more ways than just as music partners.

Austin walked around the hallways aimlessly before deciding to claim the roof as his own for the day once more. He walked calmly up the stairs and opened the door with ease before closing it softly behind him. He hadn't been to science all week. He would need to show up for the rest of school if he wanted to graduate on time. Maybe he should simply drop out, though. He was almost positive that he and Ally would be famous soon enough. Probably before school got out, even. The four wouldn't even have to finish high school before their careers took off. Well, he wouldn't anyway. He knew Ally more than the rest of them wanted to see herself walking across the stage as they handed her a diploma.

He shook his head as he bent down and rested on the hard concrete floor of the roof. He brought his knees up to his chest before letting his head fall to his hands. He couldn't handle this much longer. The sooner all of this was over, the better. If he spent another minute with all of them, he would only miss them a moment more. He was already in too deep to swim back to the top safely. He had crumbled since the moment he first met Ally. She had changed him in ways that no one else had. He had already planned to bring her, but that may not be the best plan.

She wouldn't want to leave, if he said it was him, or them. He would have to give her a choice, and she would pick them in the end. They've always been there for her, whereas he had just popped up out of nowhere. He wouldn't blame her, but he would miss her. For the rest of his life, actually. If he wasn't able to spend even a minute now, not thinking of Ally, how would he make it a lifetime without her?

_  
*= Austin in Girlfriends & Girl Friends


	17. Chapter 17

_Cake Batter & Cooking _

_Chapter 17_

The three friends laughed as the flour seemed to jump out of the bag at them. Ally let her eyes close as her face was covered in the white, powdery substance, while Trish and Dez simply laughed at each other. Baking had never been the three's strong suit. Yet, they continued to take home economics. Ally rolled her eyes before picking up a towel off the end of the table and wiping off her face, handing the towel to her two friends before glancing over to the clock. They only had ten minutes left.

"Guys! What do we do? We're not anywhere near done with the assignment yet." Ally whined as she began to pace around their work station. Trish shrugged and handed the towel to Dez who was still covered in flour.

"Can we ask to stay in here at lunch?" Trish asked hopefully. Ally sighed as her friend gave her the solution she needed. She would feel helpless, otherwise. Ally nodded before racing over to their teacher. He sat happily behind his desk, continuing his book from the last few days, before perking up as Ally stopped a few feet from him.

"Hello, Ally. What can I do for you?" He asked, hoping it wasn't much. It would be a terrible trouble to actually have to teach. Ally smiled.

"Would you mind if Trish, Dez, and I stayed in for lunch? We aren't done with the assignment yet." Ally asked, motioning back to their station where Trish and Dez stood smiling. Ally held back an eye roll at the two and their supposed acting skills. The teacher sighed before nodding warily.

"Sure, but I will be attending a meeting during lunch. So, as long as it is only the three of you in here, that will be fine. I'll check your assignment when I return." He replied before turning his attention back to his book. Ally cheered to herself before racing back to her two best friends. They each glanced Ally's way, expecting the best simply because of the girl's reputation with the teachers. The two could get away with so much just because they were friends with Ally.

"Well?" Trish edged. Ally smiled happily as the bell rang. The rest of the class packed up their things along with the teacher before walking out. He waved absentmindedly before locking the door behind him.

"I'm guessing he's not just locking us in here just to freak us out, right?" Dez asked with a nervous smile. He had always feared the teacher's had it out for him. Ally shook her head.

"He's letting us stay in here for lunch to finish the assignment." Ally reassured as Trish patted the red headed boy on the head. Over their week of getting to know each other, the three friends had grown close enough to know Dez's ways were far from ordinary. Dez's eyes grew wide before he jumped over to Ally's backpack, unzipping the front pocket to pull out her phone. Ally frowned before snatching her phone out of Dez's grasp just as it began to ring. Dez smiled shyly before responding.

"I was going to say you should call Austin and tell him where we are, but he beat me to it." Dez defended before stepping behind Trish just as Ally answered the phone.

"What's up?" She asked simply as she held he phone to her ear. She heard Austin laugh lightly on the other side.

"Do you guys want to eat up here, or should I meet you somewhere?" He asked, hoping Ally wouldn't catch into the fact that he had been up here all morning. Ally frowned as she let Austin's sentence replay in her mind.

"Have you been ditching all morning?" Ally asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Austin sighed as he let his other hand cover his forehead. Ally was too smart for her own good.

"Maybe." Austin replied blankly, trying not to let her know that he was pretty upset about it himself. He was actually starting to care about class, thanks to Ally. Ally breathed out a sigh as she turned to see Dez and Trish sending her expecting stares.

"On Monday you are going to class, end of discussion. But we can't meet you on the roof for lunch." Ally relayed, finally pleasing the two next to her. Austin frowned as he thought through Ally's schedule. She had brought him cake the other day, she must be in home economics.

"I will go to class. But can we still have lunch together?" He asked, sounding more needy than he had hoped to. Ally laughed quietly as she shook her head before remembering that Austin couldn't see her.

"I don't think so. We have to finish up an assignment. It may take all lunch." Ally said with a frown. She had wanted to see Austin. Austin smiled slyly before advancing towards the door to the exit roof. Ally wouldn't see this coming.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you during music." Austin mumbled, sounding sad. Ally's frown worsened on her face as the guilt built up inside her. She had no intentions of hurting his feelings.

"Austin, I'm sorry-"

"No need to be. But you could open the door for me." Austin suggested with a smile before cutting their conversation short. Ally slowly turned to see Austin standing on the other side other door. She smiled brightly before walking over swiftly and letting her music partner inside. He smiled and took her hand as she shut the door firmly behind her.

"So, what are we making?" He asked excitedly as he walked over to the others, dropping Ally's hand as Dez sent him a suggestive look. He slipped his leather jacket off and let it sit on top of Ally's backpack that sat next to what could only be her seat in this class. He smiled as he glanced around to the three friends before him.

"Well, we really get to pick what we make. We haven't decided yet." Trish answered simply as she took a seat on the wood stool that sat next to the tall metal work table that held every ingredient known to man. Austin nodded before looking to Ally, thinking she would have a better grasp on what was happening.

"I was thinking we should make chocolate chip cookies." Ally suggested as she walked over to Austin's side. Austin smiled happily as he raced over to the chocolate chips siting on the table.

"I agree." He said with certainty before flipping the bag over and glancing over the needed items before Ally was again at his side, helping him as he did so.

"Shocker." Trish mumbled, forcing a laugh out of Dez. The two high fived as Austin and Ally glanced up at the two, wondering just what was said about them.

"What?" Austin asked, knowing Dez would crack if he asked nicely. Dez's eyes grew wide before he pointed to Trish.

"What? I didn't say anything." Trish defended.

"Yes you did." Austin said with an eyebrow raise as he tried to figure out what was going on between his two friends. He hadn't had the chance to ask Dez yesterday about his relationship with the Latino girl he seemed to be glued to, lately. He had never seen his strange friend so infatuated with anyone before, other than filming of course. It was weird to watch the two, it reminded him of he and Ally in a way. But of course, Ally would never see him the way he saw her.

"I was kidding. But you two can't know." Trish teased as she hopped off the chair to reach for the items she knew went into the delicious treats by heart. She and Ally had made these thousands of times before for bake sales and simply for fun. It was actually the only thing they could make without following the recipe religiously. Ally was always at a loss for sweets at her house, and since Trish had recently made herself a honorary member of the Dawson household, she had thought they would take home economics to become better cooks.

"Why not?" Ally asked innocently. She had absolutely no idea why Trish was so reluctant to tell her about this specific comment she had said so quietly. Austin smiled at how oblivious his songwriter could be sometimes. She had completely missed what was said. He, on the other hand, had figured out what Trish had said. He was hoping it wasn't directed the way he had thought it was, though. That would mean that both Dez and Trish knew of his feelings for Ally. Either that, or-

"Just because. Now, what else do we need?" Trish asked, reverting the topic away from what she had muttered earlier. Austin smiled slyly as he reached across the table for the flour that sat next to his red headed friend. He walked calmly over after getting the idea from the small evidence of flour that rested faintly on the three's faces.

"We'll probably need flour," Austin left off before taking a large handful and throwing it towards the two in front of him, "But we might be out." Austin finished before setting the now empty sack of flour down on the table once more. He heard a small gasp escape Ally's lips as her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock. Trish and Dez stood motionlessly just three feet away from the secret pop star. He smiled smugly before turning around and walking back to Ally's side. Trish let her fingers wipe the flour away from her eyes before opening them slowly. Dez shook his head quickly, attempting to throw the flour from his face that way. He opened his eyes happily before seeing the dark look that had taken over his crush's face. She had a plan. He could tell. Ally's eyes widened as she could see where this was going, she didn't like it.

"Maybe we should make something else." Ally suggested before tossing the chocolate aside and picking up a cook book from the bottom level of the table. Trish held up her hand as she motioned for Ally to stop.

"No, let's keep going. What's next on the list, Ally? Did you say we needed eggs?" Trish asked before Dez walked over to hold Austin in place. Austin began to struggle against his best friend, only now realizing after their time away from each other that Dez had since gotten more muscular. Much to Austin's worry in their current situation. Trish smiled snidely before holding one egg in each hand, walking slowly over to Austin before raising her hands up and smashing the eggs against the top of Austin's head.

"Trish!" Austin squealed in the highest pitch voice the three had ever heard from the bad boy. Ally laughed lightly as they watched the egg fall from his head, dropping down his cheeks on it's path down to the floor. Gravity could be a bother.

"Payback is sweet." Trish said happily before walking over and popping a chocolate chip in her mouth. Ally smiled teasingly as Dez dropped Austin from his hold, walking back over to Trish's side as Austin reached for the towel, wiping the egg from his hair.

"You're lucky this is good for my hair. But this took almost an hour and a half. You two, are dead." Austin explained before lunging forward and picking up the vanilla off the table. He swiftly opened the lid and squirted the substance the two's way before they each reached for the butter. Ally threw her hands up in exasperation before taking the vanilla out of her partner's hands. He glared her way before jumping behind her for cover.

"Austin!" Ally squeaked as Dez threw a large lump of butter, hitting her directly in the stomach. Ally sighed.

"You three," Ally began, walking calmly over to the fridge and setting the vanilla inside, "Are so childish." Austin frowned as he watched her. You didn't put vanilla in the refrigerator. His eyes widened as he watched Ally pull out a bowl of cake batter that had been in the fridge. She smiled evilly before taking a large amount into her hand and throwing it at the others. The three stood in shock as they looked between each other, now covered in cake batter. Austin laughed happily before racing over to Ally and pulling her into a hug.

"Austin!" Ally laughed as the cake batter squashed between the two. Dez rolled his eyes and picked up a sugar package off the table behind them, throwing a handful at the two music partners. They stood unmoving as the sugar hit them, falling instantly after to the floor.

"What was that? Sugar doesn't even stick to us unless we're wet." Austin asked in surprise at his friend. The two had had enough food fights previously. He thought he had taught him better than that.

"Right, Dez. What were you thinking." The teacher asked as he walked inside, slamming the door behind him. Ally took in a sharp breath as Austin's arms dropped from her waist. He wasn't supposed to be back yet. Austin shouldn't have been in here in the first place.

"Mr. Breken, we can explain." Ally tried as she walked carefully forward, avoiding the large mess the four had left on the floor. He shook his head.

"To the office." He said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ally's face fell as she heard those words.

"But-"

"Office. Now."


	18. Chapter 18

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

_Liking & Loving _

_Chapter 18_

The four filed into the principle's office just as the bell signaling their fifth hour class had started. Ally kept her eyes low as she tried to keep her nervousness under control. Trish and Austin kept calm, knowing this was nothing new, while Dez, stood back and glanced around at the various movie posters hanging around their principle's office. He had never known the man to be a man of such amazing culture. Ally stood at the far left side, Austin next to her, with Trish and then Dez standing next to them. The principle brought his hands together as he rested his chin against he backs of his hands, his elbows resting on his desk as he glanced at the four before him. Ally continued to stare at her feet as her hands fumbled together. Austin looked over at her, resisting the urge to grab her hand. He wanted her to be calm. He hated that he brought this on the group. It didn't seem right that they were standing here with him. He should take the fall for the whole thing. The only problem is, he wasn't the only one with food all over himself. The others also wore a great amount of the evidence the teacher had explained just minutes ago.

"So, we had a little food fight at lunch, did we?" He started as he stood up, staying behind his desk as he waited for one to answer him. Austin nodded.

"Kind of." He mumbled as he looked up the their biggest authority figure. He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You, Austin, I expected this. Trish, I will not lie by saying I'm surprised to be seeing you here. But Ally, Dez, what happened? Just within this past week I have called you four in here twice." He ranted. Austin knew he was trying to make a difference by nagging on the four, but he knew this would only impact Ally.

"The first time was actually an accident for them-"

"Moon, don't start. You were the only one that didn't stay long enough to talk with me about after school last week." He interrupted sternly. Austin nodded and let his own glance fall to the floor. He knew he wasn't exactly credible in this situation. Or in any situation, for that matter.

"I already know what happened from your teacher. But, what I would like to know, is who started it? I have my ideas, but I would still, like to know for sure." He asked simply of them. Austin frowned, noticing a certain gentleness to his voice that he had never received before. Usually he was yelled at for half an hour before he was released to the halls once more. It must have been because the others were by his side. Even Trish had a better record than he did.

"I did. I started it." Austin spoke up, looking back to the principle as he did so. He nodded knowingly, already predicting that it was his most problem senior that had gotten the other three into this mess.

"So I thought-"

"I did it. He's covering for me. I started the food fight." Ally squeaked, keeping her eyes on the ground. The principle frowned as he watched the girl.

"Ally? Why would you start it?" He asked in disbelief at the girl would probably rain valedictorian this year.

"I thought it would be fun." Ally mumbled, hoping he would buy it. Austin couldn't afford another mark on his record. He needed to graduate with them if they wanted to be famous. She would take the fall, knowing their principle, he wouldn't even give her detention.

"Well, I guess since this is your first offense, I can only ask you to help out in cleaning the classroom. That goes for the rest of you as well. I am very disappointed in you, Ms. Dawson." He issued before motioning for the four to exit his office. They nodded before pushing Dez out in front of them. He had missed the entire conversation that had just happened. The group walked out into the hallway before Austin pulled Ally over to the side.

"What was that?" He asked worriedly. He never planned for Ally to cover for him. He had figured if he took the blame, that the others would get off. That was almost _too_ easy. Easier than even he was planning for it to be.

"I knew if I told him it was me that he would only make us clean. That's one of the benefits of being the good kid. You should try it sometime." Ally teased before walking down the hallway to their home economics class. Trish laughed before grabbing Dez's arm and pulling him ahead with her as well. Austin though, stood frozen in place. Ally had taken the blame for him. She fessed up to something she _didn't_ do. She lied, which was something that in her book, was beyond bad. He couldn't believe it. Ally Dawson, the nerd of the school, just got into trouble for him. And he couldn't be more shocked.

He shook his head as he ran down the hall to catch up to his friends, his teammates, the ones he had to leave in a matter of time. Trish smiled up at Dez as she led him into the classroom in which Ally, had already began the cleaning. She had pulled out two mops, a bucket of water, three sponges, and a rag. Austin smiled as he walked over and took the mop into his hand, pushing one her way as well.

"Let's get cleaning." Trish mumbled before slapping a sponge down on the table.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Austin walked down the hallway and out to the patio before turning back. This was completely, unbelievable. She _shouldn't_ have done that. She _couldn't_ have done that. Knowing Ally, she _wouldn't_ have done that. And yet, here he was, fathoming over the fact that his very own songwriter had taken the blame for the whole food fiasco. He shook his head as he kept walking, not caring that they were supposed to report back to the principle's office after school. He could care less. He did the work, he shouldn't have to go back in for another lecture on how bad of a student he was. He stopped short as he let Ally back into his mind. She would be there. That would be the only reason he would go.

His eyes widened as his feet stopped advancing forward. That couldn't be. They had been gone for the lesser part of two months, now. But knowing them, they always seemed to show up right when the time called for it.

"Austin. Where do you think you're going?" She called as she walked calmly over, her sweater still hanging off her shoulders just as Austin had known for the majority of his life. She was still matching the man next to her as they each held to each other tightly, walking swiftly across the street towards him. He closed his eyes, only to open them to see the pair were now closer than before. This couldn't be real. He must have fallen asleep somewhere after he had gotten done cleaning. They weren't here. And neither were Dez's parents that were now exiting their own car.

"Mike! Meme! How had you two been?" The red haired woman called as she jumped from the car and raced over, her equally red haired husband following suit. Austin let his hand fly up to his neck as he played with the hairs on the back. This was not happening. He knew he and Dez had made up, but if their parents found out, all hope for him leaving quietly was gone.

"Oh my goodness. Denis, Donna!" Meme Moon greeted as she held out her arms to hug the two she hadn't seen since the boys were in middle school. She had never really understood why the boys had stopped their friendship.

"What are you two doing here?" Donna asked as the two pulled away. The men shook hands happily as they began their catch up session. Austin sighed, knowing he would have to go back to the office now that his parents were here.

"Well the principle called and told us about the food fight Austin got himself into. What about you two?" Meme explained as they followed Austin down to the main building.

"Dez was in the food fight, too. Austin, did you two get into a fight?" Donna called as the women raced to catch up to the bad boy. He shook his head simply as he held the door for the adults.

"No, it was just for fun." He muttered, using Ally's words from earlier as they walked inside. He led them back to the office that his own parents had only joined him at once before. The principle stood in the hallway waiting for the bad boy to show his face.

"And where did _you_ run off to?" He asked sternly as he motioned to the other three that stood in the office.

"To get my parents... And Dez's," Austin answered without a second thought, "They would have gotten lost, otherwise." The principle nodded simply, not able to find a reason as to why the boy would be lying, especially since the parents had followed him here. His excuse had passed the untold test.

"Alright. Just sit next to the others while I talk with your parents." He ordered before greeting the others.

"Ally, where are your parents?" Austin whispered as he took a seat next to her on the couch. She sighed as she turned to look at him.

"My mom is on a research trip in Africa and my dad-"

"Ally!" Lester Dawson called angrily as he walked over to his daughter. Ally's eyes widened as she saw her dad standing before her.

"Is apparently back in town." Ally mumbled to Austin before standing.

"Well? What is all this about? And who are they?" He asked as he pointed to the two boys at her side. Trish smiled and waved over to the person who was like a second father to her. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Ally. Ally had always steered clear of the male species, this was a rarity for her to be sitting, covered in food, along with her best friend and two boys.

"This, is Dez, and this is Austin. They're my friends." Ally introduced. Austin stood up instantly after hearing his name, he had to make a good first impression.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." He said as he held his hand out to Ally's dad. Lester frowned as he looked the boy in the leather jacket up and down. He could already tell this kid was trouble. He didn't want Ally having anything to do with him. Especially when he got her into situations like this.

"You're the one that got her into trouble." Lester said before he walked away and joined the other parents, along with Trish's mother that had joined them just seconds ago, in the office. Austin and Ally fell back against the couch before Austin threw his arm around Ally's shoulders. Before she even had a chance to think about it, she let her head fall against his chest while her own arm wrapped around his torso. Austin froze slightly before pulling her over to him.

"He doesn't like me?" Austin whispered teasingly in her ear. Ally felt herself laugh at Austin's observation. Her dad _did_ seem to be upset by the fact that she was now friends with the bad boy.

"Maybe after he gets to know you, he'll like you." Ally replied as she sat up slightly, trying to get the full grasp on what Austin was feeling. He had let his guard down the more they had gotten to know each other, giving her the ability to see what he was truly feeling through his facial expressions. He shrugged as he threw his head back and let his eyes close. It was for the better that Ally's father was indifferent towards him. In all honesty, Ally should feel the same about him. With everything he had planned for the two. He had come to the conclusion that Ally would never turn her back on her friends. Not even if she did feel the way Dez was telling him she did. They meant more to her than any partnership, nor relationship, ever could. He would have to leave her behind as well.

"It's okay, Ally. You like me." Austin whispered as he ran his hand over her arm. She shivered slightly at the feeling. He smirked as he watched her cuddle closer to him. It wasn't the best idea to be this close to her. But he couldn't care less at the moment. Ally was boyfriendless as well, which only made holding her close even better, the fact that he could have her if he was willing to put himself out there. Ally smiled nervously as she caught Trish's eye, her best friend sending her a teasing glance at the two on the couch next to herself and Dez. Ally couldn't deny that she wanted to be near Austin in this sense.

"Ally?" Trish whispered as she poked Ally in the shoulder. Ally smiled slightly as she tried to pull away from Austin. He laughed as he tightened his grip around the teenage songwriter, not wanting her to pull away just yet.

"Austin." Ally whined as she slapped him playfully on the chest. He laughed again as he threw his head forwards to face her.

"Ally." He said, mocking her tone. She rolled her eyes before he pulled her closer, her head landing on his chest with a thump.

"You ever plan on letting me go?" Ally whispered as she leaned her head up to Austin's face. He shook his head simply as he looked down to her, for the moment feeling as though they were the only two in the world.

"I don't plan on it. But I know I might have to." Austin whispered back seriously. Ally smiled, not getting at the deeper meaning to what Austin had said. He never did _want_ to let Ally go. Not now, not ever. Which scared him more than anything that he has ever feared before. He had to leave her behind, but every time that thought entered his mind, his heart began to ache in a way that he wasn't able to explain. He would miss her to say the least, and he had liked her more than any other girl he had ever liked before. It felt as though if she wasn't by his side, he would be crushed, both inside and out. He had never felt this way before. He had never wanted to stay next to a girl this long, before. He had never gotten this rush of emotions that he got when he was next to Ally. He loved the way their hands touched on the piano the day before. He loved he smile she got on her face every time their eyes met. And even more, he loved having her in his arms. But it was only then that he realized he used one very important word throughout all of those thoughts.

"Ally-"

"Get up off the couch." Lester ordered, seeming almost laughable at the moment. The man didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body, yet he was trying so very hard to for his daughter. Austin felt his smile drop from his face as Ally jumped up to join her father, waving to Austin as her father drug her out of the office.

"Come on, Austin. We have a lot to talk about." His mother called as Austin shot up, himself. He sighed as he followed slowly behind his parents, never letting the one emotion die down as he watched Ally get into the passengers side of her dad's car. Never forgetting the way her face lit up momentarily as their eyes met for the millionth time just today. He knew one thing was for sure.

He was head over heels in love with Ally Dawson.

**Austin loves Ally! It's official!**

Anyways... Hey guys!  
The next three chapters are going to be so intense, you won't know what I threw at you! But I can tease the mention of Auslly...  
On that note I will get back to the more important matters...

Also!

**There will be a sequel to this book! **  
Just so you guys know, I am deeply committed to this Claim To Fame relationship and I have decided to keep it going past the thirty some chapters that I have planned (possibly forty some depending on how long I stretch it out :P)

On another note..  
Thanks for reading!

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	19. Chapter 19

_Fights & Final Calls _

_Chapter 19_

Austin threw himself onto the couch as his mother closed the door calmly before joining her husband and son in the living room. She glanced around, the disgust of the place evident on her face as she noticed the various wrappers and pizza boxes laying around in just the living room alone. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Cleaning could wait.

"We've been gone far too long." She started as she walked back and forth in front of the tv sitting at the corner of the living room. Austin felt his heart begin to beat faster at the mention of them staying... For the rest of the school year. He could tell it by his mother's voice that she didn't like the way he had been living.

"No you haven't-"

"You said you had things under control. Do things, look, under control? Your grades are far below even passing, you have been to the office twice this last week already, and, the house, is a mess!" His mother yelled. Austin cringed slightly as her voice continued to raise. He had never liked it when his mother yelled at him. His father simply sat back on the recliner next to where his mother was pacing, letting her get her emotions out before stepping in.

"I know what this looks like." Austin tried, knowing himself that she was far from done. She was much like a lawyer in that sense. She had every fact in her pocket and was ready to throw it up into his face.

"Do you? Because what it looks like to me, is you are not going to graduate. That looks pretty bad to me." She yelled. Austin sighed as he stood up, wanting to face his mother head on, this time. He was eighteen now, he should have gained some of these rights with that. Not that they were here for his birthday.

"Maybe I won't need to graduate." Austin started, trying to ease her into the idea once more of him becoming famous. At this comment, he had even thrown his father for a loop.

"What?" Mike asked his son, wondering just what he had planned this time.

"When I become famous-"

"Not this again. I thought that you were done with that in middle school. Singing is not a career. Taking over the mattress kingdom is, though. Which, you will need at least a high school degree to run." His mother ranted as she let her hand cover her forehead. She was sure that Austin had given up that laughable dream years before. She thought they had placed him on the right path when they had left two months ago for the USA Mattress Contention. But no, Austin was still the same boy they had left behind.

"Mom, music _is_ a career! And with Ally as my songwriter-"

"You've roped that poor girl into this as well? What are you thinking? And you must have Dez back on board with the whole film, director, thing too. What about that other girl? Tasha, was it?" His mother interrupted. Austin rolled his eyes at his mother's tries. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"Trish, mom. Her name is Trish. But that's not the point. Together, the four of us are going to make it. I finally have the people I need to get there." Austin pleaded, his case seeming less and less convincing the more and more he went on. Even he knew it may not happen in the end.

"You're right Austin, that wasn't the point. The point is, that you are going to graduate, with, or without, summer school. You _are_ going to drop this whole, famous dream, and get real. Because out there, is a completely different world. Do you know his many people a year have to learn this the hard way? It would be better that you get that through your head now. I don't want to get a call two weeks from now hearing that you're out of money and living on the streets." His mother ordered. Austin felt his heart cracking at every word. His mother really had no faith in him. He thought for sure his parents would be behind him on this. This could not be going any worse though. He had really lost his parents for good this time.

"Do you think that too, dad?" Austin asked, the anger spilling out of his words like a river. His father sighed before standing up straight, looking down at his son with a look of disappointment. The pair of parents had so much planned for their son. But none of those plans involved him attempting to become famous.

"Yes, I don't think you should be wasting your time on this, music. You need to focus your energy on something more productive." His father conquered. Austin threw his hands up in anger before turning and walking to the door.

"Austin where do you think you're going!" His mother called as the two stood firmly planted in the living room. Austin let his hand rest on the door before turning back to his parents.

"If music is a waste of my time, then _I _must be a hell of a waste to live with. Music, is my life. And there is only one person that sees it the same as me. I'm not letting you take her away from me." Austin finished before stalking out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

"Ally, what were you thinking?" Her father asked as he set his bags down by the front door. Ally sighed as she turned on the lights in the kitchen, pulling out two glasses for her and her father. She filled each glass with water before handing one over to him.

"I wasn't thinking. I honestly forgot we were at school for a little bit. We were just having fun." Ally defending as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen. Her father kept one arm crossed over his chest while the other held the water out in front of him.

"I keep hearing that. But this isn't like you. You've never gotten in trouble before. Then suddenly this Austin character shows up-"

"He didn't just show up, and he isn't the problem. Austin and I are friends, whether you like it or not." Ally interrupted. Lester sighed as he watched her.

"I think he is."

"Dad, maybe this is who I really am. Maybe I've been hiding this side of me for the last... However many years, and it took this long for me to finally show myself to people. I finally feel comfortable with who I am." Ally rambled, her face lighting up as she let her mind fall to her bad boy. Lester frowned as he watched his daughter walk around the kitchen.

"Ally, I don't like you hanging around with him. I know the type of guy he is-"

"How? You talked with him for twenty seconds. Maybe." Ally added as she crossed her arms over her chest. This was the first time she had spoken up to her father. He would probably be calling her mother, despite the divorce, just to tell her what she had done this time. He would blame her for Ally's newfound friendship with the bad boy.

"Because of his leather jacket. Guys who dress like that have something to hide, Ally." Lester countered, remembering himself as a young man. Given he had turned out okay in the end, but this one, definitely seemed like the type to break Ally's heart. The way that he had found them after they were done talking with the principle, was astounding. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dad, he's different. He loves music just as much as I do. We're going to make it to the top together. Trish and Dez included." Ally went on, hoping she would be able to make her dad to loving Austin just by mentioning music.

"Ally, those people have a gazillion to one chance of making it in the music business. There's no way that just because this, Austin kid, brought the four of you together-"

"That what? With him we won't be famous? I know I can make it eventually, but with them-"

"Ally! I don't want you making it! It's dangerous over there! I can't having you get hurt!" Lester yelled, growing more upset by the minute. Ally frowned as she looked back at her dad. He had let her try out for MUNY, though. She had though he supported her in this.

"What are you saying?" Ally whispered, barely loud enough for her dad to hear. She felt herself cracking even at the thought of what her father would say. He shook his head as he set his glass down carefully on the dinner table.

"What I'm saying is, I want you to stay away from Austin. You had your life planned out much better before he came along and planted these ideas in your head." Lester ordered firmly. Ally felt the tears rising to her eyes as she watched her dad closely, waiting for any sign to show that he was kidding.

"That was my plan all along. I didn't need Austin to plant these ideas in my head. But I'm not staying away from him." Ally responded. Lester frowned down at his daughter as he tried to figure out what must have happened while he was away. She was fine at the beginning of the week.

"Why not?" He ventured, hoping she would give him a straight forward answer. She sighed as she let the facts replay in her head. She was definitely sure of her next words.

"Because, it would hurt too much to let him go." Ally whispered before running up to her room and locking the door. She fell down to the floor in a sobbing mess as she leaned her back against the door, ignoring the pleads of her father as she cried. He didn't believe in her. He wanted her to do was stay away from Austin. And he could care less what happened to her now.

"Ally, please! Open the door!" Lesser yelled as he knocked on the door once more. He could hear his daughter crying helplessly on the other side of the door, wishing that he could help her. But he knew she needed her time to think this through. He walked calmly down the hall to his room before shutting his own door.

Ally wiped the tears off her face as she crawled over to her bed, lifting herself up before throwing herself back down against the cool sheets. Ally reached for her pillow as she let her head fall safety into it, loving that she could finally go to sleep. Today had been far too much to handle.

Austin shook his head as he walked through the town. He needed to get to his spot before sunset. His parents would never know he was there. Ally would, though. Maybe she would meet him there. Maybe she was getting the same lecture that he had just received from his parents.

How could they even call themselves his parents? They gave him money and a place to live, but being a parent took way more than a fancy tv. Being a parent meant you supported your kid, no matter what kind of crap they got themselves into. But you were there after they messed up so you could say I told you so. His parents had barely been home twice this year, including today. He had seen them over New Years. But then the left again, calling him once a week to check up on him. What they failed to realize though, is when he was in his own, he had done much better. He had found Ally this week. She was putting him back on the right path. There was no denying that.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he scurried down the now emptying streets of Miami. He had always wondered why his parents had chosen this place for them to live. It seemed silly since they were almost always over in New York or California. Why not move there?

"Hey, Moon? What are you doing in this part of town?" The cursed voice called to him. Austin considered just walking away. His inner Ally trying to take over him, but instead, he turned to face the idiot with the cast on his nose. He smiled smugly as he left his fists clenching in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Just going for a walk, Dallas. Is that a crime?" Austin teased lightly, trying to keep the mood up. He could tell what Dallas wanted, and although he was in the mood to beat someone up, he had already done a number on this kid's face this week. Dallas laughed evilly as he stepped forward to stand right in front of the bad boy. The two followers that used to follow Austin, were now trailing after Dallas at the moment. He had gone completely lone wolf on the three in front of him since, even before he met Ally.

"It is if you're in my part of town. Get lost before I have to break your face. It would be perfect payback for this." Dallas mocked as he pointed to his nose. Austin cringed as he tried to look away from the now bloody gauze. It seemed as though the more he spoke, the more it began to bleed.

"Are you sure? It seems as though I won the last time we fought." Austin hissed with certainty as he took one more step closer, trying to intimidate the boy before him. Dallas rolled his eyes as he stood up as straight as he could.

"Well maybe this time you'll be leaving with a broken nose, or worse. I'm hoping that by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to even call your little girlfriend." Dallas hissed as he let his hands fall to his sides in triumph. Austin had almost forgotten about Ally. He had been so focused on beating up Dallas. But he couldn't fight Dallas again. He had promised Ally just this morning that he wouldn't get into any more fights. But Dallas seemed as though he wasn't leaving without a tussle of some sort. Even if it did end the same as yesterday. Maybe Austin could simply punch his nose and run off as he had yesterday.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now," He started as he stepped forward, "That it won't end that way." Austin pulled his fists out of his pockets before punching Dallas square in the stomach with full force. Dallas jumped back slightly, as Austin brought his hand back into his chest. Dallas was wearing a bulletproof vest. Austin felt the small tears rising in his eyes as his knuckles on his right hand began to bleed. He couldn't believe he had fallen for that.

"Surprised Moon? Didn't you remember my dad was a cop? He always told me to fight my own battles. And if I needed it," Dallas left off of he threw a punch into Austin's side, "He would supply." Dallas punched Austin once more before the bad boy fell to the ground, falling off the small ledge of the sidewalk and onto the street. He could feel Dallas walking forward before a sharp kick came into his side. He apparently borrowed steel toed shoes as well.

"You can't even fight fair." Austin breathed as Dallas kneeled by his side, ignoring the cars that came by. Dallas laughed once more before motioning for the followers to do the same. Each walked over and kicked Austin once in his back before Austin could feel the blood rising to his lungs. His back was on fire as the marks on his back began to show through his shirt. White was never a good color to wear when you got yourself into as many fights as Austin did.

"Maybe so, but at least I don't treat the good girl like she means something to me, when all I'm going to do is drop her once I'm done." Dallas countered as he pulled something out of his pocket. Austin's eyes widened as he figured out what it was.

"Dallas-" He squeaked before Dallas flipped the knife out. He smiled evilly above him before taking it and cutting a hole into his jacket and shirt. He smiled happily before slamming the knife down into Austin's side.

"Uhh." He groaned in pain as the tears began streaming down his face. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move for that matter. Dallas swiftly pulled the blade out of his side, leaving it in more pain from the jabbing than the stabbing. Austin rolled over to his side, bringing his hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as Dallas laughed and stood up straight once more.

"I told you. Now, have fun. Maybe, we'll we you on Monday." Dallas teased before walking back down the street. Austin threw his head back, softly letting it fall against the pavement before leaning up slightly, assessing the damage. His side was bleeding insanely bad. His back ached liked someone had run him over, and his hand, felt as though it was broken. He knew what he had to do, but he could only bring himself to call the first person on his speed dial. He slowly brought his phone out and set it down on the ground, wincing in pain as his did so before clicking her name. He waited patiently before he heard a small squeak on the other side of the phone.

"Austin?" Ally asked, sounding as though she had been crying. He wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong, to help her through it. But if he didn't tell her what had happened, he wouldn't be around much longer.

"Ally, I need an ambulance at the corner of Fifth and Beach Street. I'm in trouble." Austin whispered, barely finding the energy to speak. Ally gasped before sounding as though she was jumping off her bed.

"You'll be okay. I'm calling them right now." Ally mumbled before cutting the call short.


	20. Chapter 20

_Drastic Times & Drastic Measures _

_Chapter 20_

Ally woke up to the sound of her muffled ring tone playing from her back pocket. She didn't want to answer, but for some reason, she felt like she had to. She pulled out her phone to see Austin was calling her. She frowned before clicking accept and pulling the phone to her ear.

"Austin?" She asked, even herself finding that she sounded as though she had been crying. Austin sighed on the other side of the phone, sounding pained. Ally sat back as she waited for Austin to tell her why he was calling. It had to have been important since they had just seen each other three hours ago.

"Ally, I need an ambulance at the corner of Fifth and Beach Street. I'm in trouble." Austin whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Ally gasped before jumping off her bed. This was not good. How could she have let this happen? How was she even supposed to tell the cops from here? Wait.

"You'll be okay. I'm calling them right now." Ally mumbled before cutting the call short. She didn't want to stop talking with Austin. She wanted to tell him it would be okay. But he didn't need her words right now. He needed help. Professional help. The kind that she could only get by calling one number. She clicked the three numbers she never thought she would have to hit before waiting for the response.

"911 please state your emergency." The woman said, sounding almost bored. Ally held back an eye roll. This was serious.

"Yes, I'm Ally Dawson. My friend Austin Moon was hurt on the corner of Fifth and Beach Street. He needs an ambulance." Ally relayed, feeling as though her legs were about to give out from underneath her. She could hear the clicking of the keys of a keyboard from the other side.

"We're sending an ambulance right now. We'll make sure he's okay." The receptionist recited. Ally breathed a sigh of relief before remembering she was on the phone.

"Thank you." Ally mumbled before ending the call. She had to get to the hospital. But her father would never let her out of the house. Let alone let her borrow the car. She nodded to herself before clicking Trish's number.

"What?" Trish groaned into the phone. Ally felt her foot tapping impatiently on the floor as she grew more annoyed with her friend.

"Trish, you need to drive me to the hospital. I'll call Dez." Ally ordered, finally finding the tone that worked in this type of situation. Trish's eyes widened as she let her best friend's words replay in her head.

"What? Why?" Trish asked as she jumped off her desk chair. She had been reading a magazine in her room while texting Dez. She had no idea her night would end up like this.

"Austin got hurt and I got into a fight with my dad. Please?" Ally pleaded as she slipped on her shoes. If not, she was going to run there. Trish nodded vigorously before picking up her keys from off her desk.

"I'm on my way. Dez can meet us there." Trish said before ending the call. Ally sighed in relief. She would hopefully be there by the time Austin got there. She clicked Dez's number next, hating and loving that she was the one to tell everyone about this.

"Hey, Ally." Dez greeted cheerily into the phone. Ally felt herself smile despite the situation. She shook her head. She had to stay focused.

"Dez, Austin's hurt and you need to meet us at the hospital. Try to get there without your parents. Austin doesn't need them right now." Ally whispered as she heard her father walking out into the hallway. She was far past mad at him. But she would push him out of the way if she had to.

"Oh my god! I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I'll call you back." Dez yelled before hanging up. Ally felt her hand fly to her ear at the pain of how loud Dez could be sometimes. She loved him to death, but the kid was strange. Ally smiled as she saw a text from Trish telling her she was outside. She only lived a few minutes away. She reached over and picked up a navy blue hoodie from off the book on the back of her door, slipping it on.

Ally nodded to herself before opening up the door and walking down the stairs to see her father was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"What do you want for- where are you going?" He asked, growing more worried by the second. Ally never left this left at night. It was already seven thirty. Ally rolled her eyes before picking up her keys off the table and turning to face her father.

"I'm going out with Trish. You wouldn't care the reason." Ally spit back before swinging the door open. Her father raced after her just before she shut the door. Trish watched intently as Lester caught his daughter by the arm.

"I would most certainly care the reason. Where are you two going?" He asked. Ally shook her arm out of his grasp.

"To the mall. Any other questions?" Ally lied simply before running over to her friend's car. Lester felt himself breath at the mention of his girl simply going to the mall. She was a teenager after all.

"Could you open the store for a bit?" He called before Ally shut the door.

"Not a chance." Ally yelled before shutting the door with ease. Lester stood back dumbfounded as Trish sped off down the road along with his daughter. He had a very bad feeling that she wouldn't be at the mall.

"What happened between you and you're dad?" Trish asked as she sped up to the highway that would take them to the hospital in Miami. Ally sighed and let her head fall back against Trish's pink and black cheetah spotted slug bug. She had never understood Trish's taste in cars, or fashion for that matter. Not that it was so bad, they never asked to borrow each other's clothes.

"Austin. Austin Moon." Ally breathed with a smile, remembering the day she had said almost those exact words to her friends.

_"Yes, Trish?" Ally greeted. Trish let her hand fall to rest on her desk._

_"Why were you late?" Trish whispered. Dez nodded happily, wanting to get in on the action. Ally laughed quietly at the two._

_"Something got in my way." Ally answered simply. Trish scoffed at her friend's simple answer. Dez frowned in disappointment before he took over Trish's poking job. Ally threw her head back before looking to her two friends._

_"Seriously Ally. What "thing" got in the way of you getting to class?" Trish asked. Ally sighed and leaned in close._

_"Austin. Austin Moon got in my way."_

Trish found herself laughing slightly as she let the memory play in her head as well. A small blush took over her face as she remembered who Ally was also supposed to call.

"Did you get ahold of Dez?" Trish asked hopefully. Ally nodded slowly, hoping their red headed friend would have been able to sneak out of the house unnoticed. She was positive Austin wouldn't want his friend's parents there waiting for him. She was even sure he would have to find out that if you're under eighteen then they would...

"Is Austin eighteen?" Ally asked out of the blue. If he wasn't, he wouldn't need his parents to be called. He could simply slip in and out. Of course his parents probably still held his insurance just as Ally's own father did, but still. He would be able to tell them himself. Maybe.

"Did you remember that there is another member of our group that is almost more important to Austin than you?" Trish teased. She was known for lightening the mode in situations like this, either that or worsening them. Ally laughed lightly as she remembered her friend had asked something of her.

"I did call Dez. I forgot you couldn't see me nodding. But if Austin is over eighteen then they won't have to call his parents." Ally pointed out as Trish stopped at the stop light just before he large hospital. Ally felt her heart sped out of her chest as she watched two ambulances pulling in the emergency section of the hospital.

"They won't call his parents until they find out he doesn't have his insurance card with him. Or they may be able to pull it up without that. I haven't been here in forever." Trish rambled before seeing where Ally's sight had dropped to, "He's definitely in one of those." Trish mumbled before hitting the gas lightly, pushing them forward into the hospital parking lot. Ally's heat dropped as she saw Austin being carried into the hospital. She knew they could get here at the same time.

"There's Dez." Trish smiled happily as she jumped out of the car to flag Dez down before he was able to enter the hospital without them.

"Dez!" Ally called after Trish had failed to get his attention. Dez spun around, almost face planting into the concrete before planting his feet firmly into the ground. He smiled shyly and waved to the two girls that were now racing over to his side.

"Hello ladies." He greeted, smiling more towards Trish than Ally. He was hoping their three hour text conversation was still on her mind as much as if was on his. He liked her more than he was willing to admit. Not that anyone had called him on his feelings towards the girl in front of him. Trish glanced up into Dez's eyes, there being at least a two foot height difference. Ally smiled widely as she watched the two together. They liked each other so much, it almost hurt to watch. Hurt.

"Guys, I hate to be a wet blanket, but Austin's kind of in there, and we have no idea why." Ally interrupted, instantly letting her mind fall back to her sights of Austin being hauled into the hospital. He could be dying for all they knew, yet these two lovebirds weren't moving for the life of him. She needed to be by Austin's side. She couldn't let him sit in there alone. She cared about him too much to let that happen.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Ally." Trish mumbled before taking Dez's hand and leading him behind a newer, more confident, version of Ally. Trish was both scared and excited about this new Ally. She seemed to be more of a take charge kind of girl. Which again, could be both good, and bad. Everyone was used to the girl that was fine getting run over. She would do anything if you said it nice enough, even if you didn't. She was sadly naive to the point of no return. Yet right here and now, Trish had no doubt in her mind that Austin was changing Ally. She was even wearing the outfit Trish had bought her almost a year and a half ago, which she refused to wear otherwise. Trish shook her head as she focused on the moment at hand. They had Austin to worry about, not Ally.

Ally took in slow, deep breaths as she approached the girl at the front desk, holding the information Ally needed most, on a small computer screen. Ally walked up warily and stopped just at the desk, waiting patiently for the receptionist to take a small moment to tell her what she needed to know.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not looking away from the screen as she continued to type. Ally frowned in slight anger at the girl. There were so many people coming in and out of here, dead or alive, and yet the girl was so nonchalant about everything. This was not Ally's calling, that was for sure. She would be on edge on whether the people who came in were okay, if their families would live through these hard times that were before them.

"I'm looking for Austin Moon. He was just brought through here." Ally stated politely, bringing her hands out in front of her before wrapping her right hand around her left wrist in nervousness. The girl nodded before typing out the name carefully. She nodded to herself before looking to Ally.

"He's getting stitches right now. He can only have one person with him and he's requested... Ally Dawson." The girl read warily, not wanting to mess up the name. Ally smiled happily.

"That's me." She breathed, almost speechless at how Austin had specifically asked for her to be there with him. The receptionist nodded, not paying half attention to what the girl was saying.

"Okay, he's in room 504 on the west wing of the emergency section. When you get to the end of the hall tell them what room he's in and that you have been requested by the patient. You other two, just go wait in the waiting room when you get to the end of the hall." She explained before going back to the computer. Ally nodded, feeling suddenly unsure of herself. She had acquired some sort of weird confidence that even she had never seen in herself before. But at the thought of seeing Austin, she felt the nerves begin to rise in her stomach. She shook her head as Trish patted her lightly on the shoulder, motioning for her to follow Trish and Dez to the end of the hallway. Ally sighed as they each walked in silence until they reached the end of the hall. The long white walls seemed to grow smaller to Ally the farther she walked. She couldn't lose Austin, and if she was at his side as he left, that would crush her. But he wouldn't be gone, she hoped. He would be just fine.

"Go and see him. We'll be waiting for you guys." Trish whispered reassuringly before pulling Dez into the waiting room at their right side. Ally nodded, taking in quicker breaths as she met the doctor a the end of the hallway.

"Hi, I'm here to see Austin Moon. He asked for me. I'm Ally Dawson." Ally said quickly. The doctor smiled at the girl before him. She seemed to be nervous.

"I've been waiting for you. We brought Austin back a few minutes ago. He said you'd get here quick." The doctor greeted before sliding a card into the door. The door flashed a green light before it popped open. He lead Ally to the back before letting the door close softly behind him. He smiled as he walked up ahead of the shy songwriter. She glanced from side to side, the lighting was a bit dimmer in here since the brighter lights were behind the curtains in which many a patient sat behind. She glanced down at her phone to see it was bridging on eight thirty at night. She nodded to herself before switching off her ring tone. Her father would be calling any minute now. Her curfew was usually nine unless she was working at the store. He had always been far too overprotective. But she was eighteen now, she could make her own decisions. The doctor stopped in front of the baby blue curtain at the end of the right hall. He smiled slightly.

"I want you to stay calm. If you stay calm, this will go much smoother for Mr. Moon. Do you understand?" He whispered warily. He knew that this girl was of much importance to the boy behind the curtain, but he was also afraid of the effect she could have on him if her own emotions were running high. They had to get this done fast.

"Yes sir." Ally mumbled as she left her weight shift from one foot to the other. He nodded.

"Good. Lets go." He whispered store pulling back the curtain and motioning for her to walk through. She took in a deep breath before stepping through, the doctor following right behind her as he let the curtain fall closed. Ally felt her heart drop out of her chest as she walked forward.

Austin laid on his side, his shirt off with a huge slash in his right side. Ally kept the tears back as she took slow steps forward. He was taking slow, unsteady breaths in and out. He held his eyes closed as his hands laid out in front of him. His fists clenching as the pain rushed through his body. The blood was dried around the wound as the nurses prepared to stitch the bad boy back together. Ally took a closer look at his right hand, noticing his knuckles also held dry blood on them. She felt herself frown in sympathy for her music partner. He had been through too much today.

"Austin?" She whispered, almost hoping he was asleep. She couldn't imagine herself going through this awake. But, low and behold, the boy's eyes flew open at he sound of her voice.

Austin let a small smile grace his face as he turned his head slightly to see Ally was standing before him. He let out a sigh of relief as his body rushed with happiness at her being here with him. He had been waiting for ages it seemed for her to be here with him. He couldn't stand the procedure otherwise. He tried to move his hand up to grasp hers that seemed so close, but turned out to be much farther than he had perceived. Ally lunged forward, resting on her knees against the cool white tiles of the floor as she connected her hands to his. She let her eyes pour into his as she tried to read him. She knew he was in deep pain, but she had her to understand just how much. She knew once the needles hit his skin, he would jump. But she had to keep his attention.

"Ally." He breathed, sounding ten times more exhausted than Ally had thought. She smiled slightly down at him as he said her name. She found herself taking one hand away to brush the blond hair that was hanging in his eyes. Austin let his eyes close as he let the feeling of her fingers brushing against his forehead. Ally smiled as she let her hand cup his face, she never wanted to see him hurt again. This had taken a large tole on the bad boy.

"It's going to be okay." Ally whispered as she let her chin rest on the bed in front of him, her face merely inches away from him own. He smiled as he opened his eyes slightly, loving that he had her next to him. He cringed slightly as he felt the nurse's rubber gloved hands touch his skin. He attempted to turn around to look, to see exactly what was happening to him, but Ally's hand clamped down on his cheek, willing him to look back to her.

"Don't do that." Ally ordered, her face taking on a more serious tone as she sent him a worried look. Austin felt a laugh trying to escape out of his mouth.

"Why not?" He huffed, his lungs felt as though they were on fire. Ally frowned once more as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"Just don't do it." Ally pleaded. Austin sighed slightly and nodded, his hair ruffling back into his eyes as the other side became more strewn up by the second. Ally felt herself giggle at the looks of her music partner.

"What?" Austin asked, feeling as though it was him she was laughing at. Though, the sound of her laughter could distract him forever.

"Your hair. I forgot Trish smashed egg in it earlier. It's all bunched together in weird places." Ally explained softly. Before she could stop herself she began to brush his hair back to its original state of perfection. Ally knew just how much Austin prided himself for his hair. He smiled as her fingers glided across his head.

"I forgot, too." He whispered just before a needle jabbing him in the side brought him back to reality. Ally had the power to bring him into another world. A world in which only he and Ally existed. He groaned in pain as his body curled into a ball. The nurse caught onto his right leg, stopping him before pulling him back to lying flat out.

"Keep still, or this will take forever." She ordered absentmindedly. She had been in this business a long enough time to know how people reacted to this. She had had worse patients, though. Some she needed to put under just to receive stitches. Austin nodded, the tears slowly rising in his eyes as the pain rose rack to his side, the needle slowly bringing his wound back to life.

"Austin." Ally reached as she leaned in slightly. He clutched her hand tightly as the nurse began to sew him back together. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

"Ally." He coughed. Ally felt herself move forward, trying to come up with something to help him. She needed him to stay calm. That was what the doctor ordered, and she wasn't about to go back on her word.

"What can I do?" Ally asked, sounding more helpless than Austin at that moment. He sighed as he shook his head. He wasn't are if there was anything that would help him through this. All he knew was having Ally simply sitting next to him wasn't working at the moment. He opened his eyes, the thought landing in his mind of want might be enough to distract him.

"Will you do something?" He asked, almost whined to her. She nodded enthusiastically. She would do anything to see the pain wash away from him. She hated seeing him like this.

"Anything." Ally whispered as she moved closer. Austin smiled slightly as he leaned forward, only needed to move an inch before his lips rested just above her own. Ally felt her breathe catch in her throat as he stayed there, breathing back against her lips as she felt her left hand tangle itself in his hair without even a thought entering her mind. She could only focus on Austin in that moment.

"Kiss me." He breathed as he took in one last breathe. Ally nodded slightly before pushing her lips against his.


	21. Chapter 21

_Relationships & Revelations _

_Chapter 21_

"Kiss me." He breathed as he took in one last breath. Ally nodded slightly before pushing her lips against his. It was her first kiss, but it felt right to be there with Austin. He felt himself wanting to get closer to her, to bring her body into his. He needed to be next to her. Ally let her hand leave his as she wrapped her right arm around his neck, attempting if anything to get closer to him. She felt her mind to blank as Austin let his own hands reach out to her, grabbing onto her back as he lost sight of where her waist may be. He couldn't think of anything but Ally in that moment. Ally threaded her fingers into his hair as she pulled against it slightly, remembering his many times Austin had done the same to his own hair. Austin let his fists bunch up the loose material of her navy blue jacket as he forgot about the needle stabbing into his side over and over again. Ally was the very thing he needed at the moment to distract him. She pulled away momentarily as she attempted to catch her breath. Austin smiled before planting his lips to hers once more. He could feel her right hand inching down his back as she let her hand rub over his muscles.

"There." The nurse announced as she finished the last stitch. Ally jumped away from Austin at the sound of her voice. She had completely forgotten they were at the hospital. She let her hands fall to her sides as she sat back on the white tiles of the floor. Her gaze dropped to the ground as she waited for the doctor to asses the damage. Austin took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

He had just kissed Ally.

He kissed Ally, and she kissed _back_.

Dez was right about her having feelings for him. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a pair of cool hands running over his now stitched cut.

"Good. That should heal nicely. We're going to have to keep you overnight for observation. But for now, why don't you rest. You can see your friends after we move you into a room. Does your girlfriend want to join us?" He asked, a suggestive time takin over his voice as he glanced between the two teens. Austin nodded before Ally jumped to her feet.

"Actually we're-"

"She would love to. Wouldn't you, Ally?" Austin interrupted as a smirk rested on his face. Ally's face took on a red shade as she nodded numbly. She was still caught up in the emotions of kissing Austin. She had never actually thought her and her music partner would ever make it that far in any sort of relationship they had ahead for them. She had always thought to keep her emotions to herself.

Austin took in a deep breath as the nurses rolled him onto another bed, pushing him forward after. He glanced back to see Ally following, her eyes staying just high enough for her to see the direction the group was headed. He turned back to face forward with another smirk. She couldn't get this kiss out of her head. Not that the kiss hadn't left an impression on him, as well. He could still feel Ally next to him. The doctor opened up a door as the reached the east wing of the hospital, he held it open as the nurses rolled him inside, Ally trailing after them before finding a spot in the corner of the room. She quickly took to the small chair and curled her legs into her chest as she waited for some kind of closure and alone time with Austin. She would never be able to forget the kiss happened, and if that's how Austin would want to play it, then she would be walking away right now.

The doctor nodded before mumbling a few things to Austin about the controls of the bed and how to contact him if he needed anything in between check ups before the doctor waved to Ally and showed himself out of the room. Ally bit her lip as Austin watched the door close slowly. The second the door latched shut, his eyes flew to Ally, his energy suddenly more prominent than it had been before.

"Feeling better?" Ally ventured, her voice coming out more strained than she had hoped for. She wanted to act as though it hadn't affected her. As though she had done this before. But she hadn't. She had never kissed anyone before. Her and Elliot had never even come close, and he was her first boyfriend. Austin smiled, knowing if he let the small smirk play out on his face once more, he would be leading Ally to be thinking something else.

"I haven't felt any sort of pain since you showed up." Austin answered honesty. In all reality, his mind turned to mush every time he looked at her. She was the only thing ever on his mind since the second he met her. Ally's eyes shot up to look at him as he said those words.

"Austin." Ally whispered before slowly standing, walking calmly over to him and sitting down on the bed on his right side, just a foot away from him.

"Ally." He teased, mocking her tone. She rolled her eyes, holding back a playful hit as she remembered where they were.

"Why did you want me to kiss you?" Ally whispered, growing more worried by the second at what Austin would have to say. He sighed as he reached out for her hand, feeling slightly lonely since he hadn't held her for almost five minutes.

"Because I knew, _you_ distract me." Austin fumbled as he played with her hand. He was being totally honest here, which, was something he almost never did. But with Ally, things seemed to be much different.

"I distract you." Ally repeated as she let her other hand rest above his other.

"Yes, I knew if you kissed me, that I wouldn't feel the stitches." Austin continued, hoping he wouldn't scare her away with his words. He was throwing all he had at her.

"What if I said, that... You distract me too." Ally tried, hoping he understood the deeper meaning to what she was saying. Austin felt a wide smile take over his face at her words.

"I would say, I liked having people think we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Austin went on. Ally felt her heart flutter as she looked up to see the love evident in his eyes. He was telling her exactly how it was, and she couldn't be happier.

"Then, maybe we should, be boyfriend and girlfriend." Ally said with a smile. Austin nodded as he attempted to pull her forward. She laughed lightly as she leaned over to him. He smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away before she could take his breath away once more.

"Ally, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" Austin whispered as she let her hands rest on his shoulders. She smiled and glanced down to see her had moved his hands down to her waist.

"Yes." She whispered before she pecked his lips once more. She pulled away all too quickly for Austin to comprehend.

"Ally?" Austin called as she stood up and began to make her way to the door. She smiled slyly and stopped just before her hand landed on the door.

"What?" She asked, an innocence taking her over. He laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Where are you going?" He asked teasingly. He patted the side of the bed that she had just occupied. Ally shook her head.

"Trish and Dez are waiting to see you. I'm going to go get them so they won't be bickering for another half an hour." Ally exalt aimed with certainty.

"I don't think they're bickering if you know what I mean. They like each other." Austin rambled, not even catching onto his own words until they were out in the open.

"I know. But they don't know that." Ally replied before waltzing out into the hallway. Austin felt himself smile as he threw his head back with joy. Ally was his. She would never be with Elliot ever again. He could protect her from Dallas all he wanted. He could hold her hand as they walked around town. He could kiss her and never let her out of his sight without feeling as though he was a creepy crush.

But there was one problem to all of this. He was planning to leave. That ongoing plan work anymore, though. He was in too deep now. Before, he had dipped his toes into the water, maybe even let his legs hang off the edge of the pool to rest in the water. But now, he was swimming in the deep end. There was no way out of this. Not that he wanted one. Ever since the moment he had met Ally, he had known she was different from the rest. He should have known that he would never be able to pull off something of this caliber. He should have just accepted that even the bad boys, no matter how fake they are, need friends too. They need someone by their side. He couldn't go on by himself. So maybe, this stupid plan, played out for the best. He nodded to himself before glancing around the room. Each wall had a single painting at the center while an older television sat up on the main wall in front of him. There was a large sofa underneath of it and a small blue chair that sat in the corner. He smiled as he remembered Ally had taken that chair just minutes before. She was his, and hopefully, his to keep.

Ally let a wide smile play out on her face as she walked away from Austin's room. Ignoring the stares she received from the nurses on her way back to the waiting room. She would get Trish and Dez, and then the four friends could hang out for a little bit. But there were two members that weren't just friends any more. Ally loved the sound of that. She had been so sure of her hatred for Austin Moon over the few days before they agreed to be partners. But now, she knew the real Austin, and she loved that he was hers.

She walked around the corner, avoiding the first door she had taken because there was a sign that advised her against it. She following the arrows that lead her back to the waiting room before she noticed Trish and Dez sitting at the very center, by themselves. There were about three others sitting scattered around the room, minding their own business as they waited for their own loved one to be set free of the confines of the emergency room. She took in a deep breath as she walked over to her two best friends, knowing that she would wait till they got back to Austin before she told them the news of their newfound relationship.

"Hey." Ally greeted as she walked over to them. Trish and Dez's heads shot up at the sound of her voice. The two had been waiting almost an hour for an update on their singer. Trish rose from her chair, Dez following suit before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Trish asked, keeping a straight face as she did so. She was trying her hardest to stay mad at her best friend. Though, she knew exactly why her friend had been gone so long. Stitches never took more than fifteen minutes for even the largest wounds... She thought. The songwriter and the superstar wanted alone time. Judging by the look of Ally's still flushed face and swollen lips, they got just that.

"Is he okay?" Dez asked, the hopefulness evident in his voice. He had just gotten his own best friend back, he wasn't about to lose him again. Ally rolled her eyes and nodded.

"He's fine. He wasn't allowed to see anyone but me until now so, come on." Ally explained, keeping her voice steady as she tried to hide her excitement of telling her best friend the news. At least Austin hadn't asked to keep them a secret, she would have cracked under one of Trish's interrogations. Trish nodded before clasping her hand back around Dez's, dragging him along behind Ally as they made their way to Austin's room. Ally felt her feet begin to move more rapidly the closer they got to the room. She was almost bursting with excitement.

"Slow down speedy. Is he dying in there or something?" Trish teased, knowing she had opened an unwanted box by the glare Ally sent back her way.

"No, I just want to make sure I didn't leave him for too long." Ally lied warily before she stopped in front of his door.

"Sure." Trish mumbled to Dez as Ally opened the door. She waltzed inside to see Austin hadn't moved an inch from the last five minutes she had left him. Trish dropped Dez's hand as they walked inside to see the bad boy. He held bruises on his back that Ally had failed to notice before. His right hand now held a small gauze wrapped around it while his torso had also been wrapped around the stitches. Ally frowned in confusion before walking over and seating herself in front of her boyfriend.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as she laid as hand on top of one of his own. He laughed and nodded as he glanced slightly to Trish and Dez.

"They came in right after you left and wrapped me up." Austin teased as he played with her hand. Trish felt her eyebrows raise as she watched the two.

"Did _we_, miss something?" Trish asked as she motioned between herself and Dez. If the two weren't going to just come out and tell them what was happening, then Trish would pull it out of them. No matter what the consequence. Ally felt a light blush take over her face as she turned back to see Austin had even turned a bit red himself.

"Actually you did. Ally and I are together now." Austin replied with a shy smiled as he wrapped his hand tighter around Ally's. Trish's smile grew as she looked to see Dez tearing up slightly. She shook her head before letting her attention fall back to the relationship at hand.

"Like, together together? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Trish asked, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries. She only ever cared as such when dealing with Ally, and apparently now Austin.

"Yes, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Ally answered with a smile as she interwound her fingers with Austin's. he let a smirk play out on his face.

"Of course we are. I mean if that makeout session didn't say boyfriend girl-"

"Austin!" Ally hissed, not holding back this time as she slapped him in the shoulder. He grunted in slight pain as Ally just missed one of his busies.

"You do realize I fought someone for you." Austin countered with a knowing look Ally's way. She felt her heart drop at the me took of how Austin got hurt.

"You fought Elliot?" Ally asked in disbelief. He had never seemed like the type to beat someone up. Austin laughed lightly as he threw his head back. There was the Ally he knew.

"He fought Dallas, genius."

Austin and Ally are together! But does Ally love Austin is the next matter at hand...

Team Auslly? Or team...  
*Spoiler :P*

Anyways :P  
Hey guys!  
I hope you liked the most recent chapters, and comment and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

Rate/Review/Follow


	22. Chapter 22

_Problems & Pink Hair_

_Chapter 22_

"He fought Dallas, genius." Trish said before Ally's face went cold. She should have known that if Austin was going to punch Dallas, he would want revenge. Everyone knew Dallas wasn't exactly right in the head. But they also knew just how much he envied Austin in every sense. He had followed him for the last four years of high school, only to take over his place once Austin stepped down. What Dallas never considered though, is Austin couldn't be replaced if he was still there. Austin Moon would be the bad boy up until the moment the senior class graduated.

"Oh." Ally muttered as she let her head fall slightly. Trish shook her head before walking over to the couch and taking a seat, Dez following her soon after. Austin rubbed his hand over Ally's, trying to reassure her that he was there.

"Ally." Austin whispered, practically begging for her attention. She sighed and looked up to him, seeing the smile that had rested on his face the second that she perked up.

"Yeah?" She whispered, barely even loud enough for Trish and Dez to hear. The two leaned forward as they tried to listen in. Trish was a gossip by heart, but when it came to his best friend's newest relationship, Dez could be pretty nosy himself.

"Why don't you two dial down the cutesy stuff so we can actually talk business. We still haven't even discussed how Austin's going to get famous." Trish called, growing tired of the whispering. She hated being left out of the loop of things. There was a huge chance Ally would tell her later, but still. Ally nodded before turning slightly to face both Trish, Dez, and Austin.

"Okay, I wasn't going to tell you guys this until Austin and I had a chance to talk about it, but I think I have the perfect song." Ally started, a happy smile taking over her face. Austin smiled too, loving how she lit up at the mention of music. She was the first person who understood just how music made him feel. Mainly because it made her feel the same.

"Really? What's it called?" Austin asked, wondering just what the amazing girl in front of him had come up with.

"Never mind that, I have the most amazing idea for a music video-"

"Shut it, Dez. The song is what matters right now." Trish interrupted, instantly feeling horrible for what she had said, "Oh my gosh." Trish mumbled before reaching for his hand. She hadn't snapped at him since their friendship had began to grow. Dez ignored the comment, knowing that it was the song that would determine if his video idea would work. It all came down to Ally at this point.

"Sorry guy." Dez said, not showing any signs of hurt. Trish let out a sigh of relief, happy that he wasn't hurt by her insult.

"It's fine, Dez." Austin reassured before looking to Ally, "So, what's the song?" Ally smiled widely before pulling out her phone and pulling up a picture she had taken of the song in her book. People could touch her phone, but she had a slight phobia of people touching her book. She wrote everything in there, and by everything, she meant everything. It was her songbook, diary, and journal all rolled into one. If anyone read it, she would die. This way, was much safer. Austin nodded before reaching out and glancing over the picture, already loving the song. He could see why Ally was so excited about it. He was growing more to the fact the more he read over it.

"This is amazing. It's called Double Take, right?" Austin asked, guessing on the fact that the chorus held the words double take. Ally nodded enthusiastically before taking the phone out of his hands, and bringing it over to Trish and Dez for review. Trish smiled before Dez jumped up off the couch.

"Then my video does work!" He cheered with a smile before he did a type of happy dance. Ally frowned slightly as she watched the scene before her play out. Dez seemed to grow weirder and weirder by the minute. She had never fully understood the boy, but that may be for the best. Ally wasn't sure if she could handle the real Dez, even though she was positive she was seeing him for who he truly was as of right now.

"This better of be the whole kangaroos and leather jackets thing again." Ally warned sternly, she didn't want Dez to turn the video into a circus. Dez rolled his eyes before walking calmly over to the bed and placing a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Oh, Ally. That was in the past, this, is the future." Dez explained as he let his eyes fall to the corner of the room, picturing just what the video would look like.

"Okay then. What is, the video idea?" Ally asked, wondering just what Dez could have come up with this time. He smiled happily before jumping away from Ally and standing at the center of the hospital room.

"Picture this. The song is double take, so this is what we'll do. We're going to need lots of instruments, many different camera angles, and a place to make the video." Dez explained. Ally nodded surely as she rose from the bed. It was perfect. Why not make the entire video a double take?

"Dez, that's awesome!" Trish agreed as she stood up and brought Dez into a hug. This was an amazing idea if she did say so herself. She would have never been able to come up with something this great. Ally turned and looked to Austin. The bad boy sat in the center of the bed, his hair pulled over to the side slightly, still shirtless, with bruises and gauze covering the boy. Ally felt a frown take over her face as she realized the only thing the video would be missing.

"Austin's not ready for this." Ally breathed before walking back to her boyfriend and taking his hand into hers. She was worried about him to say the least. He would need at least a week, if not two before he was able to dance, or do any kind of singing for that matter.

"I know I'm not, but you three are. You guys can start the setup while I get better. By the time I get these stupid stitches to heal, we'll be all ready to make the video. I'll try to help though, I don't want to take like, half the credit if all I did was stand in front of a camera and sing." Austin explained with a hopeful smile. Ally nodded before looking to see an equally happy look on her two friends faces. This could work.

"Alright, let's do this. I can take care of the instruments, obviously." Ally started. Trish nodded as she thought through her part in this. As a manager, she was almost useless in this situation.

"I can start a YouTube account?" Trish suggested, hoping she had a good idea. Dez smiled and payed her on the shoulder.

"And I can get the cameras ready." Dez finished. Austin's face brightened as he came up with the idea.

"We can film it in my room. If I'm going to be stuck in there for the next two weeks, I can probably make it look cool. I can move some things around and add some stuff until it looks like a pretty cool location. Plus, my mom and dad should be leaving again soon, anyway. We won't have to worry about them interrupting." Austin rambled. Ally frowned as Austin went on about his parents. She had no idea they were gone so often, much like her own father.

"What do your parents do to make them leave so much?" Ally wondered, feeling bad the second the words left her mouth. She didn't want to overstep her welcome with Austin. But if they were indeed going to be together, she would have to find out sometime. Austin sighed before running his fingers through his hair, not knowing how to tell Ally that he was the son of the richest couple on the east coast.

"My parents own Moon's Mattress Kingdom. They leave to sell mattresses all the time." Austin said, watching Ally as he did. Her eyes widened as she realized just how big Austin was already.

"I can not believe I didn't figure that out sooner." Ally mumbled before covering her face with her hands. She felt embarrassed. Not only because Austin was rich while her family's music store was barely scraping by, but also because she had never put together that Austin Moon, was affiliated with Moon's Mattress Kingdom. His last name was literally in the title.

"Ally?" Austin asked, a hint of a laugh in his voice as her neck soon took on the red color of her face. She shook her head before taking a deep breath and letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I'm okay." Ally stated simply before standing up and leaned back against the wall. She let her fingers play with the ends of her hair, willing herself not to shove a lock of it into her mouth. She had thought she had outgrown that. But in situations such as the one she was in right now, brought back the habit. Trish studied her friend closely, trying to asses just how she was handling all of this. She had just gotten into a relationship with Austin, and already she was finding out so much about him.

"It doesn't look like you're okay." Dez stated blankly. He had even watching the small girl as well, almost waiting for her to do something worth taping. That was what he lived for.

"You kind of look like you're about to chew your hair." Trish teased as a sly smile rested on her face. Ally's eyes almost popped out as she sent a glare her best friends way.

"Trish!" Ally hissed as she looked between her best friend and her boyfriend.

"You used to chew your hair?" Austin asked, a slight disbelief to his voice. He would believe it if he saw it. The act wasn't exactly out of Ally's will-house. She did have a few quirks about her. Ally sighed as she threw her head back.

"She did, until I told her that I would dye her hair pink in the middle of the night if she did it again." Trish explained with a wide smile. She had always been proud of how she was able to make Ally quit the weird habit cold turkey. Ally sighed as she stood up straight.

"But that wouldn't work either." Dez pointed out as he let his fingers rub over chin in thought. Trish frowned in confusion as she turned to look at her crush. What could he be thinking this time?

"What do you mean? It made me stop chewing my hair?" Ally countered, also wondering just what Dez had in mind. He smiled nonchalantly.

"Because then your hair would look like cotton candy. Who wouldn't want to chew your hair?" Dez replied with a smile as he proved his point. Trish shook her head before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway." Trish mumbled before Ally's phone began buzzing in her hand. Ally frowned as she pulled out her phone to see her father was calling her. She breathed out as she debated on whether to answer or not. She had no intentions of talking with her father, but it was almost nine thirty at night. He may be wondering what could be taking her so long.

"I better take this. I'll be right back." Ally said with a sigh before walking out of the room and out into the empty hallway. She sighed and clicked accept before bringing he phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Ally asked, trying to keep an innocence to her voice.

"Ally! What took you so long? You usually answer the second the phone rings." Her father huffed, still seeming angry with her. Ally rolled her eyes. He kept using what she used to be against her. She was more worried about Austin at the moment than getting home before nine. Which, she had already missed that window.

"I had to get to a quiet place-"

"Are you at a party!" He hissed in disgust. Ally frowned as she felt her mouth open and close in confusion. Where did he get that at?

"No, I'm at the pier with Trish. We were at the mall until it closed and now we've gotten ice cream. Why would I be at a party?" Ally countered as she crossed her arm over her chest, still keeping her hand clasped around the phone by her ear.

"Well, I just... I don't know. But isn't the pier closed as well?" He asked, still trying to catch her in the act of something.

"No, it's Friday. The pier is open till ten. Just like it is every night." Ally mumbled the last part, only upsetting her father more. She could hear him huffing and puffing on the other side of the phone.

"Well, if you know so much about the time schedule of the pier and mall, have you forgotten just what your curfew is?" He asked snidely. Ally rolled her eyes, hating this mad he was at her for nothing.

"Isn't it ten?" Ally asked, testing him. He was gone so much she was half expecting him to have forgotten her name.

"No, it's nine. So get home, now!" He stated with ease. Ally shook her head, not planning on leaving any time soon.

"I'll come home when I want to. I might even spend the night somewhere else. I'm not a child anymore. I'm eighteen to be exact, you can't tell me what to do." Ally ranted before hanging up. She sighed as she slipped her phone into her jacket pocket, soon after bringing her hands up to her forehead. She had never been this mad with her father before. She had never stayed out this long either, unless of course she was working. But she needed to stay by Austin's side. She couldn't leave him alone for the night. She had to be here with him.

"Why?" Ally mumbled before turning around to head back into the room. She would just tell the others about her lovely talk with her father.

Ally stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes opened wider. This could not be happening. They couldn't be here.

"Where is Austin Moon? He is my son and he is hurt!" Meme asked with authority as she slammed her hand down against the desk in the middle of the hallway. Ally felt her breathing quicken before she stumbled back into Austin's room. She raced inside after the door shut to a room of expecting glances.

"What happened?" Trish asked, worrying that her dad had actually shown up. It wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Or didn't used to be. Her dad actually used to stay home more often than he did now.

"Austin's parents are here." Ally said with a worried smile gracing her face. Austin took in a sharp breath before looking from side to side.

"Can't we just not let them in? Like tell the doctors that I don't want to see them? They can't know I was in a fight!" Austin rambled as he tried to find a phone or something to tell the doctor with. He could not face his parents, especially not with his friends gathered around the room.

"I think they've figured out that you are in a fight." Trish pointed out smugly. She shook her head as she too began to take into the nervous atmosphere. This couldn't happen.

"I can just go stand out there and tell them that you're okay." Dez reassured calmly, not seeing the elevation of the problem. Austin's face fell flat at Dez's supposed great idea. He knew for a fact that wouldn't work.

"You do realize that they don't like any of you right now, right? And they won't believe you until they see me for themselves." Austin countered nervously as he motioned to himself. He truly wasn't okay, but he would be farther from the fact if they came in and interrogated him all night.

"Hey! Why don't they like me? I am a very like able person and I'm your girlfriend and music partner! They should love me-"

"Ally!" The three chorused, silencing the shy songwriter before she could continue any further. Ally held up her hands in defense before jumping at the sound of the door.

"Austin?"


	23. Chapter 23

_Partners & Parents _

_Chapter 23_

"Austin?" Meme called into the room as she tried to open the door. Ally's face grew more worried before Dez shoved her forward, catching her arm as she almost fell to the floor. He pulled her along with him until they reached the door that held slightly open, revealing the big curls that hung from Meme Moon as she tried to open the door. Dez caugh onto the door handle and swung the door open, catching Meme off guard enough to throw her backwards. Dez pushed Ally through the door before he followed himself, closing the door soundly behind him.

"Dez?" Meme asked, sounding both surprised and mad. Ally smiled nervously as her boyfriend's mother looked her up and down in disgust.

"Hi Mrs. Moon." Dez greeted with a wave. Ally waved slightly as she leaned into Dez's side, hoping for the moment that her shortness compared to how tall Dez was would help her to blend into the situation rather than to stand out.

"And you must be the music partner that is ruining our son's life. Weren't you the one that was hanging off of him in the office earlier as well?" Meme interrogated as she held her arms over her chest in anger. She had no intentions of her son associating with people like her any longer. She showed of discipline and respect, but Meme could tell that she was only bringing more trouble to her son than meets the eye.

Ally smiled nervously before glancing down to the ground, hating that Austin had been right about them hating her. Austin's father was even glaring her down. She had always been liked by adults, until now. Their principle hated her along with their home economics teacher since the events of today. Might as well add Austin's parents to the list of people who have come to hate her within a day.

"I'm Ally." She squeaked before holding her hand out to them. She smiled politely as she tried to put up a good front for them. If they thought she wasn't affected by their rude approach, she might be able to work past it. Meme let her left eyebrow raise in suspicion of the girl. She shook her head as she looked at the girl's hand. She was never going to be on good terms with the girl.

"And how exactly did you and my son become... Partners?" Meme asked warily. She almost didn't want to know the reason. She feared that they were much more than just the word in choice. She could see the way Austin got mad at their mention of her earlier, plus the way Ally was trying her hardest to win the two over. Dez let his arm hang loosely around his friend's shoulders as a type of reassurance, trying to silently let her know he was backing her up.

"Well Austin and I both love music and I have stage fright so he thought we would make good partner since I can write songs and he can sing. Then we became friends." Ally explained as she tried to calm herself down. This was not going well whatsoever. She hated having to meet new people and instantly letting them into her life. Meme nodded slowly, looking to he husband who had been quiet even since their little meeting with Austin after they had left the school.

"Well you two are no longer partners. He has to focus on taking over the company, so..." Meme left off at a loss for words. She really had nothing to say to the girl.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but Austin can make his own decisions." Ally spit out before she was able to stop herself. She let her hand cover her mouth as the shock of her words hit her. She had never been so mouthy with anyone... Until today. She had said almost the same sentence to her father previously. Meme laughed in anger, seeming tired with the girl.

"Is Austin in there?" She hissed as she tried to push past the two. Dez held up his hand to stop her.

"He actually needs to rest. He can't have any more visitors which is why we were leaving." Dez covered with ease. Ally nodded and plastered a smile to her face as she tried once again to stay calm. She couldn't let her nerves show.

"Oh really? Then why does it say visitors can stay till eleven and if asked specifically by the patient, some can stay all night." Meme countered with an evil smirk as she watched the two teens. Ally felt herself stand up straighter at the mention of specifically asked for people.

"Doesn't it also state that if a patient doesn't want to see anyone then those specifically asked people are supposed to leave?" Ally asked, seeing the same sign Meme had been reciting from. Meme's eyes narrowed down at the small songwriter. She hated it when people challenged her.

"When was it stated that you had all the power?" She asked, the hatred dripping from her voice. Dez smiled as the answer hit him.

"Since she is the only one Ausgin asked to see while he was getting stitches. She's the only one who can stay the night with him." Dez said, adding into the facts already given by the two. Meme took a deep breath as she backed up a bit.

"I'm going to see my son, whether I'm on the list, or not." She stated with confidence before trying to slip past the two once more. Ally sighed as she was about to step aside.

"Actually, you aren't going to see him. I just spoke with Mr. Moon and he asked that you two wouldn't be aloud to see him. The only ones aloud in that room at this time are Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez Fisher." The nurse read aloud before glancing back up to the parents of the boy in the room, "According to this, Meme and Mike Moon are not aloud in that room at any time over the next day while he is in observation." Meme's face fell as she watched the nurse carefully, trying to tell whether or not she was being serious.

"Really? So his parents can't go in there?" Mike asked, wondering the same as his wife.

"Well he is eighteen, so he has the right to say so." The nurse finished with a small smile before walking back over to the desk. Ally breathed a sigh of relief before Meme and Mile turned back to face the two.

Trish watched as the door closed behind her crush and her best friend. How on earth were Dez and Ally going to handle this? Dez got distracted by everything, including the sound of himself breathing, while Ally was too nice for her own good. That plan was bound for failure somehow. She and Austin had to do something.

"What do we do?" Trish asked as she turned to face the future pop star. Austin shrugged as he glanced from side to side once again, finally seeing what he had been looking for. When the doctor had finished wrapping him up, he had left a small sticky note that held all the information needed if he needed help. He had put extra attention towards Austin since he was the only stab wound victim the hospital had at the moment. Miami could get pretty scary if you stayed out long enough.

"I got it!" Austin cheered as he lunged forward and over to the bedside table that held the phone and the sticky note. He pulled the old phone over to his side before slipping the note over right side up. He scanned over he small hand writing until he reached what he was looking for: the receptionist at the end of the hallway. She could do something!

He pulled the phone off the book and dialed the four digit number before he waited patiently. He glanced over to see Trish was watching him, waiting just as hopefully as he was for the woman to answer the phone. She as their only hope to get rid of his parents.

"What can I help you with?" She asked happily, she almost seemed bored out of her mind to the point where anything was exciting. Austin sighed in relief before answering.

"Is there any way to prevent people from visiting you?" Austin asked hopefully. If not he would be stuck listening to his mother drone on and on about what a bad child he was and where she had gone wrong with him. The nurse laughed slightly at the boy. He had a sort of humor about him that she enjoyed having since most of the hospital was kept serious.

"Yes, I can place names on the list of people to not let back to see you while you're here. Any names off the top of your head?" She asked, light and happy tone to her voice.

"Yes, Meme and Mike Moon. They're my parents but I got into a fight with them before I left the house a little earlier today. I don't want to see them right now." Austin explained as he played with the cord attaching the phone to the... Other part of the phone.

"Alright. As of right now the only person allowed to see you is Ally Dawson. Would you like to add anyone?" She asked, wondering just who was back there with the boy. She knew she had seen Ally walking back there with two others.

"Yeah, Dez Fisher and Trish..." Austin left off before looking to his friend. They weren't exactly on a last name basis with each other yet. Trish rolled her eyes before leaning in.

"De La Rosa." Trish recited, her accent showing through as she said her name. Austin nodded before looking back to the phone.

"Trish De La Rosa." Austin repeated with confidence. He would have to know it sometime. The nurse mumbled an okay before typing in the names.

"There you go. I'll have a nurse remove Mike and Meme from outside the door. The kids in front of it seem pretty scared." The receptionist teased before hanging up. Austin felt himself laugh as he set the phone back down, letting it sit on the table once more with the sticky note tapped to the side. Trish looked at him expectantly as she waited for his results.

"Well?" She asked, growing tired of the waiting. Austin laughed once more as he watched his new manager. She was very impatient if anything. No wonder Ally had the patience of a saint when it came to him. She had been practicing for so many years prior to their meeting.

"They're getting rid of them." Austin replied with certainty before lying back against the pillow. Trish breathed out as she too fell back against the large soda at the far side of the room.

"Good. That was too much work." Trish mumbled before laying her head back on the couch. Austin frowned as he watched her. She couldn't be serious.

"How are you going to be my manager if that was too much work for you?" Austin asked, a sort of teasing to his voice. Trish let her eyebrows raise as she narrowed her eyes to the singer in the hospital bed.

"That, was something I didn't care about. I like managing stuff, so that won't be work." Trish explained as she covered her eyes with her arm. She had been up since six this morning, she was getting tired. Especially with the events of today.

"Oh, I get it." Austin said. He even heard the uncertainty of his voice. Trish brought her arm back momentarily to look at the boy. He was something.

"Do you really?" Trish asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I don't." Austin replied before letting Trish go back to relaxing. She seemed as though she would get more snippy if Austin didn't let her take a small break from all of this. He didn't exactly want to be there when she did pop her top officially.

Ally didn't even try to fake it as Austin's parents turned to face them this time. It was pointless if anything. She and Dez... And Austin and Trish had won. That was all there was to it. His mother would hate her for the the rest of both their lives and she would have to live with that. Not that it was the biggest problem in the world. The four friends would be headed off to LA soon enough. They wouldn't need to deal with their families any longer, minus holidays and such.

"So, I guess Mike and I will be leaving." Meme said, cringing slightly at her own words. She had never liked for things to not go her way, yet when it came to recently, she had lost quite a bit. Austin could be dying for all she knew, but she wouldn't be able to see him until he came home. If he did. But he would have to. He had everything there. He couldn't avoid his parents forever.

"I guess so." Ally repeated quietly, not wanting to offend once again. It was much like a curse to her. She was expected to be nice with adults, she couldn't turn it off. No matter how badly she wanted to. She had her moments, just like anyone else who was cursed with times such as these, but she would always go back to being sweet ole Ally. She knew that much to be true.

"Don't take this happily. Austin will be home tomorrow, and when he is, I don't want him talking with any of you." Meme ordered sternly. Dez's face fell as he listened to who had been like a second mom to him half his life.

"But, you guys taught me where mattresses came from. You're like parents to me." Dez pleaded. He had just won Austin back, he never expected for his mother to treat everyone like this. Something must have happened.

"Well, that was a long time ago. Now, you are all putting my son in danger, and I don't like that." She said simply. Ally frowned as she realized what his mother was getting at.

"We didn't get him hurt. None of us were with him when it-"

"Never mind that. You all were there to get in trouble at school today. Him getting hurt was half your fault, though. If he had never met you, he wouldn't have stormed out of the house because of this whole music idea. Let's go Mike." Meme said before pulling her husband away from the scene, hating she had to leave her son behind with three, technically two although she no longer knew Dez as well as she had before, total strangers.

"Come on." Dez whispered to Ally as he opened the door, letting her walk in first. She nodded and walked through the door once more, seeing Trish was lying back on the couch as comfortably as ever. While Austin sat back on the bed, waiting for them to return. Ally smiled as her heart fluttered slightly at the sight of him. She walked calmly over as Dez took a seat next to Trish. He placed a hand on hers as she breathed slowly. She must have fallen asleep. She would have slapped his hand away otherwise.

"Hey." Ally whispered, knowing if Trish truly was asleep, no one would want to be the one who woke her. Austin laughed quietly as he wrapped his hand around hers.

"Hey. How did it go?" Austin asked, wishing Ally and Dez didn't have to be the ones who took on his parents. They could be brutal when they wanted to. Ally shrugged and took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Bad, but I'm better now that they're gone. I'm sorry they hate me so much." Ally apologized as she let her head fall. Austin frowned as he let his other hand cup her chin, bringing her head up to face him as he spoke.

"I'm sorry your dad hates me so much." Austin reminded with a smile as they each let the thought of the earlier in the office play in their minds.

"Ally, are you spending the night here? Of should I drive you home?" Trish asked groggily as she sat up, loving the feeling of Dez's hand wrapped around her own. Ally sighed as she though of what would be waiting at home for her. She didn't ever want to see her dad again.

"I'm staying here. Austin needs me. Besides, I already told my dad I might stay out all night anyway." Ally replied, almost convincing herself of the fact as Trish and Dez stood up slowly, Dez holding onto Trish's hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Okay, but call either one of us if you change your mind." Trish said as she pointed to her befriend with authority. Ally nodded before the two friends issued goodbyes to Ally and get well soon's to Austin. The couple sighed as Trish and Dez closed the door.

"I can go sleep on the couch." Ally offered as she stood up, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself as she noticed the lack of a blanket. Austin shook his head as he reached out and clasped his hand around Ally's wrist. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight without her next to him.

"No, you're sleeping right here next to me. No questions asked."


	24. Chapter 24

_Wanting To's & Walking Homes _

_Chapter 24_

Ally's eyes fluttered open slowly before she glanced around. She had absolutely no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was talking with Austin. She breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she was in the hospital. She nodded to herself before attempting to stand up. Ally stopped after seeing a hand was wrapped around her own. She smiled as she slowly moved her hand out of Austin's grasp. He groaned slightly as Ally sat up straight on the bed. She felt herself blush as she noticed Austin still lacked a shirt. His had been ruined during the fight the day before and he hadn't actually talked with his parents himself. She breathed as she stood up and walked over to the window that sat to the left of the bed that Austin had now sprawled himself out on. She let her arms cross over her chest loosely as she leaned against the windowsill and watched as the cars drove by. They had a view of the road and a small water fountain that sat on the patio outside of the hospital.

She sighed as she let her mind fall to her last words with her father. He was probably still furious with her. She was almost scared to go home for fear that he would force her to stay. She had no intentions of staying in these clothes though, and Austin would be let out of the hospital later today. He would have to go home, as well. The two would probably see nothing of each other until they both were back in school. Which, Ally wasn't exactly looking forward to either. It was Saturday, so she still had today and tomorrow to prepare herself for the events that Monday would entail. She was hoping that she would be able to avoid Dallas when they returned. But she had a feeling that she would be seeing him a lot come Monday. He would want to rub it in her face that he beat up Austin. He would be even more pleased to hear that the two were together as of that night as well. He would tease her relentlessly once again.

Austin flipped over in his sleep, snoring momentarily as he did so. Ally brought her hand to her mouth, muffling the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. She watched as the bad boy took in slow, deep breaths as he slept. She would miss having him by her side. Despite going to bed so late and waking up as early as she had, she had never slept better. She felt at ease with Austin by her side.  
Ally turned as she saw an ambulance pull into the hospital out of the corner of her eye. It reminded her so much of last night it was insane. She never wanted Austin to be in that kind of situation again. It had scared her half to death just thinking that he wouldn't make it. She was personally surprised she had been the one he had called first. She always thought if she was in that type of situation, she would call 911, but she knew he might not have had the energy to do so. But he evidently had enough energy to call her.

She smiled slightly as she played with the strings hanging from her jacket. They were now a couple. They were music partners as well. They could be out of here by the end of the next two to three weeks if all went as planned. Everything seemed as though it was falling into place. She couldn't contain her happiness. Soon enough, they would be famous. They wouldn't have to worry about the pettiness of their parents any longer.

"Ally?" Austin murmured as he flipped back over to face her. Ally turned just as Austin began to feel around the now half empty bed. His eyes shot open worriedly before he noticed his songwriter standing by the window. Ally smiled and waved shyly as Austin's face softened. He sighed as he laid back on the bed. He thought she had left early. He knew her staying here's at night was bad for both her and for himself, in terms of their parents. Ally and Austin would eventually have to come clean about their relationship.

"Hey." Ally said as she walked over, sitting down on the end of the bed as she did so. Austin smiled happily as he pulled himself up to sit up straight. He was happy Ally was still here. He would have been crushed if she had left early like he had thought she had. It seemed like an Ally thing to do, given the little details the bad boy knew about her with her good reputation and all. But this was a new Ally. This was the Ally that would do anything for him. This was his girlfriend and music partner, Ally.

"Hey. What time is it?" Austin wondered groggily. Ally smiled at her boyfriend before pulling out her phone to see what time it was.

"Ten. We've only been asleep a couple of hours." Ally replied with a smile as she watched him stretch out. Austin nodded and let his head fall back onto the pillow behind him, his arms laying out on his sides as he did so.

"Has anyone showed up yet? Or have you only been awake a few minutes?" Austin whispered as he reached over and grabbed her hand. The morning sun was lighting up the room just barely while he cool air still hung out in the spring of Miami. She laughed and nodded.

"I've only been up like five minutes. I must had woken you. I'm sorry." Ally rambled, hoping Austin wouldn't be upset about her leaving. She felt weird just laying there by him while he slept. But as she looked back now, it might have helped him in the long run. Austin smiled and shook his head, knowing Ally shouldn't be sorry.

"Ally, don't be sorry. I know this might sound weird, but I think last night was the best sleep I've ever gotten." Austin replied shyly as he played with their hands. Ally's smile widened as she heard those words.

"Me too." She breathed, feeling relieving that he felt the same. In the week that they had known each other... It had felt like longer. It had honestly felt as though they had been partners, friends, even boyfriend and girlfriend for longer than that. She felt so at ease with herself when she was with Austin.

"So, when do you have to go home?" Austin ventured before Ally stiffened slightly.

"I guess... I don't know. I don't want to go home. My dad does hate you, and if he finds out that I lied about staying with Trish, then I'm dead." Ally explained as she kept her gaze on the two's hands. Austin breathed slowly as he let Ally think. He hated that her dad didn't like him. He was going to give his all to Ally. He didn't want to just be some high school fling that she would remember as fun. He wanted to be the one that she would never forget. That would be with her ten years down the road. He would have to prove that to her dad, and his parents alike.

"So our parents each hate the other?" Austin teased lightly, trying to bring the smile back to Ally's face. Ally laughed and nodded along, remembering the look she had received from Meme Moon the previous night.

"Yep. I don't know how we're going to fix that one." Ally replied as she finally met Austin's glance once more. His smile took on a more serious tone as he looked into her eyes. He loved her. He knew that much. He cared about her so much that he didn't think love covered for him.

"Maybe not. Maybe we'll just... Date anyways. We'll be famous soon enough, anyways. We won't have to see them twenty four seven." Austin tried, hoping it wouldn't upset Ally that she would be without her father for the rest of their lives. They would have to pack up and move to LA if all went as planned.

"I'm pretty much okay with that. We were set to move out after graduation anyhow. What's the difference?" Ally stated happily. A sly smile took over Austin's face as Ally went on.

"You want to move together?" Austin asked, a seriousness to his voice that sparked Ally to look up to him with slight nervousness.

"No, I mean I would love to. But that wasn't what I meant. I mean, living with you would be amazing but then there's also-"

"Ally, I was kidding." Austin cut in as he let his other hand fly over to rub her shoulder. She smiled shyly as a red color took over her cheeks in embarrassment. "But I would love to live with you, too. Maybe you, me, Trish, and Dez can move in together when we get famous." Austin suggested. Ally smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." Ally said happily before her phone went off in her pocket. She sighed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone once more to see her dad was calling her. She sighed.

"I better get home. He's going to freak if he finds out." Ally mumbled before standing up off the bed, dropping Austin's hand in the process. His face fell flat as Ally began to walk out of the room.

"Ally, wait!" Austin called, hoping she would turn around. She smiled as she took a step back and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked, a smile resting on her lips as Austin waved her back over. She laughed and walked over before Austin threw his arms around her. She giggled into his chest as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"You're my girlfriend, Ally. The least you could do is his me a hug goodbye." Austin whispered teasingly against her ear. She nodded numbly as she pulled back slightly, seeing the happiness written over Austin's face as well. Ally let her smile fall as she leaned in and let her lips press against his. Austin relaxed as he pulled Ally back down to the bed with him, her dropping her phone in the process. She let her arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer. Ally jumped as her ring tone went off once again. She breathed out heavily as she turned back to Austin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. He laughed and shook his head.

"You don't have to be. I'll see you Monday? I think." Austin asked teasingly, even leaving him wondering if he would be out of here by that time. Ally smiled and nodded, clasping her right hand over her phone before pulling herself off of Austin.

"I wouldn't miss it." She said as she walked swiftly out of the room, letting the door close on its own behind her. She sighed as she brought her phone up to her face, seeing her father was calling once again. She nodded to herself before clicking accept.

"Hey." Ally breathed before walking further down the hallway.

"Hey? That's all you've got to say?" Lester hissed into the phone. Ally's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to understand what her father was getting at.

"Yes, that is a normal greeting when answering the phone, dad. Did you want something else?" Ally pointed out sarcastically as she made her way through the now full waiting room and out into the next hallway that would lead her outside.

"Yes, I was expecting more of an apology since you stormed out of here last night, just to go shopping with Trish, only to stay over at her house all night." Lester scoffed. Ally rolled her eyes and made her way out of the parking lot before realizing she had no way to get home. She was screwed now.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll be home in an hour." Ally stated simply.

"Why an hour? You are literally a five minute walk and a two minute car ride away." Lester countered, sounding more angered than ever. Ally sighed as she began to walk on the side walk the way Trish had taken her the night before. She had almost never been good at navigating this side of Miami.

"Because I have to help Trish clean up. Her parents only let me stay the night if Trish got her chores done. Which, she didn't. So now I'm helping my best friend. I'll be home in a little bit." Ally snapped before hanging up the phone, not wanting to hear any more of what her father had to throw in her face. She breathed out as she walked along, wishing she had Trish here to talk with. Instead, here she was, walking home from the hospital after her boyfriend and bad boy, Austin Moon, got into a fight the night before.

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

"Oh, so now you're home. You called me an hour and ten minutes ago!" Lester screeched as Ally walked through the front door. He bounced off the couch in the living room at her right as she closed the door. Ally inwardly groaned as she slipped her keys into her pocket, knowing if she set them down, she may never be able to leave again.

"So? It took us like seven minutes longer than I expected, I'm home now." Ally replied without emotion as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was growing tired of her father always playing the overprotective card.

"So? I want to know when you'll be home, and how you're getting home! Did you walk?" Her father asked quizzically. Ally's eyebrows knitted together and she rushed her hair out of her face. This was getting bad.

"I walked, dad. Is that a problem? Or should I have called a taxi to get from Trish's house to here because of the potential daylight muggers out there?" Ally asked sarcastically before pushing past her dad and walking towards the stairs.

"Don't you walk away from me young lady-"

"I will if I want to, dad! I haven't taken a shower in like... Two days now, I've been wearing these clothes since the food fight yesterday, and I've been out all night. I haven't slept in twenty four hours or more." Ally whined before turning on her heel and stalking up the stairs. Lester stood back dumbfounded as Ally walked into her room, picked up her things, and making her way to the bathroom before the water started. She had never acted like this with him. She had never defied him in such a manner as well. She would always ask when she wanted to go somewhere. She wouldn't get into a food fight at school, and she surely wouldn't be hanging around with this Austin character. There was something going on there that he didn't know about, and he was going to need to find of what it was.

Austin smiled as he walked out into the hallway after getting his evaluation from his doctor. He would evidently be fine to go to school on Monday, which was fine by him. He was not looking forward to going home, let alone staying there. He sighed and he realized his parents would most likely be waiting for him outside. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and glanced down before his eyes almost shot out of socket. He had been walking around without a shirt on for the past twelve hours. He threw his head back before running out of the hospital. He sighed as he raced out to the parking lot and smack into his father's chest. Austin landed on the ground with a thud before looking up to see the worried looks of his parents.

"Austin! Are you okay?" Meme squeaked as she reached down and helped her son up. Austin nodded, keeping his eyes to the ground as he did so. He father shoved a plain grey t-shirt into his chest before turning and walking away. Austin huffed before pulling the shirt over his head. He knew the two would be furious with him. Though his dad hadn't said much of anything to him since their return yesterday. Not that he had given them much of a chance.

"Come on." He father called as Meme walked back to the car. Austin stood in the center of the parking lot, wishing he had had his own car. Here came the inevitable awkward car ride he had been hoping to avoid.

Hey guys!

I hope you liked the chapters because the action is about to get started up!

I am pretty close to done writing this book, which makes me sad but happy since I've been working on it since April, but because of my return to school tomorrow :( this will still be updated with three chapters a week on Sundays :D

Anyways...

Thanks for reading! and if you liked it...

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	25. Chapter 25

_Making Points & Mystery Boys _

_Chapter 25_

Ally sat in silence as her father gripped his hands on the wheel. The two had been keeping their distance all weekend. But because she had needed a ride to school, and Trish was at a dentist appointment this morning (Her father had denied any askings for Dez to drive her... Or Austin, but she had never asked about that one), her father was reluctantly driving his daughter to school. Ally kept her arms pinned to her sides as she let her foot lightly kick her backpack that sat next to her on the floor of the car. Lester glanced to her as they hit the last stop light on the way to school. She could have driven herself, especially since Lester was leaving on another convention for the week. But he had once again, refused. He had supposedly taken away her diving privileges because of her, 'acting out', on Friday night. Though he wouldn't be able to keep track of her.

She kept her sights on the road ahead as he drove, not even sparing her a glance as they went on. She wished she could have snuck out earlier, he wouldn't have forced to drive her to school, otherwise. But of course, like the rest of the events since her father's home coming, she had perfect timing.

"Do you have everything?" Lester asked as he pulled into a parking place in front of Marino High. Ally nodded before opening the car door. Her father reached out and grabbed her arm before she was able to escape. She held back a sigh as she settled back into her seat, keeping the door cracked open as she did so.

"Ally, I don't have to leave today. If you're rebelling because-"

"I'm not rebelling, dad. And even if I was, it wouldn't be because you've been gone so much. I wanted to get away on Friday because we got into a fight. That's all. I'm not... Trying to do anything." Ally rambled angrily. She hated speaking with her father like this, but it needed to be done. She felt her teeth grinding together as she waited for his response. He always took forever to place his words in the right order.

"Stay away from that... Austin." Lester whispered. Ally's eyes widened as she shot around to face him. He couldn't be serious. But the look on his face told a different story.

"No, he's my friend, dad. You can't tell me who I can, and can not, hang out with. I'm eighteen, and I hate to keep using that, but I am. I am an adult-"

"No, you're not! Adults wouldn't do things like that! They wouldn't sneak out all night and not tell their parents where they're going! Adults wouldn't be hanging around with problem people like Austin! Adults don't make mistakes like that!" Lester interrupted, a harsher tone to his voice than Ally had ever heard from her father before. Ally rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from her father's gasp.

"Adults, make mistakes. But this isn't one of them. My only mistake here, has been calling you my father. You're never here for me anyway, why should I start listening to you now?" Ally hissed. "I've basically been raising myself." She mumbled before bolting out of the car and slamming the door behind her. She walked swiftly over to the front of the school before she was pulled over behind the corner of the door, coming face to face with the one person she had been hoping to avoid.

"Hello, Ally."

Austin let his head rest against the window of the car as he rode along in the back seat of his parent's truck. Meme kept her mouth shut as she glanced into the mirror to see the depression written all over her son's face.

"Austin, were sorry." She tried, hoping he would be instantly okay with them. But that had never been the case with Austin, and it never would.

"It's fine, mom." He mumbled. He perked up as he saw the school coming into view, this would be his way out. Eight whole hours, plus a little for getting home time, away from his parents. They in pulled slowly to the front of the school before Austin clicked his seatbelt off with ease and attempted to get away. He already felt weird enough without his leather jacket. That was his so called 'punishment'. That, and he wasn't to be with Ally for the next two weeks. Not that they would know. This weekend they would be leaving again. The anniversary of Moon's Mattress Kingdom was this weekend. Prime time selling opportunity, they would tell him. But again, he was fine with that. He liked living on his own better anyway.

"Why don't we pick you up after-"

"No! I mean... I'm just, used to walking. I'll meet you guys at home." Austin replied quickly before swinging the door open. He still wore his dark jeans but this week, with the grey, non v-neck t-shirt his parents had allowed. He slammed the door shut behind him as he walked up to the school, walking quickly through the door with ease. He stalked through the hallways before slowing down a bit as the eyes all fell to him. He had usually been able to slip through the halls with little notice unless he was harassing someone, but without his usual attire, he stood out once again. The girls looked him up and down before smiling flirtatiously once more.

"Love the new look, Austin." Piper, a girl in his sophomore year math class, whispered as she grabbed into his hand. He flicked her away before taking a step back. He breathed in slowly as he felt even more eyes fly to him. He never rejected any girl as she threw herself at him. "What is up with you?" She asked snidely as she crossed her arms over her chest. Austin rolled his eyes before gaining the gumption to say what he needed to.

"I guess... I kind of have an announcement." He called through the hallways. The girls gasped as their eyes widened.

"Oh my god? Austin Moon is gay-"

"Before you all start saying that, I am not gay. But I am seeing someone." Austin interrupted, not wanting the rumors to fly at him with a vengeance. It could get ugly, otherwise. He smiled as Dez came to his side, holding onto Trish's hand as he did so.

"Yeah, he's got a girlfriend." Dez reconfirmed as he smiled happily.

"Well who the hell is it?" Piper asked angrily. She let her hands rest on her hips as the crowd waited expectantly for the girl's name to be released. Austin glanced from side to side, not seeing his girl anywhere. He sighed as he looked back to the crowd before Dez pointed behind him. He whipped around to see Ally, looking as discombobulated as ever, but still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Ally." He called. Her head shot up at her name. She smiled slightly as she calmly made her way over to him. He smiled happily as he connected his hand with hers. She blushed as the entire school gasped in shock.

"Ally Dawson, is my girlfriend." He called as he held their hands out for the school to see. The girls threw their books to the ground in anger while the boys cheered, claiming he was the first to land her. He rolled his eyes before motioning for the students to make way for the new music team to get through. An opening was made before Austin led Ally back to the other side of the senior hall. Trish and Dez trailed after them, feeling more superior than they had in their entire lives. They had always been shoved into the background, but now, they were walking in style with Austin and Ally. The four walked back to Ally's locker before the three stopped while Ally gathered her things.

"That was quite the announcement." Ally whispered, a small smile gracing her lips as she pushed her books into her backpack. Austin laughed and nodded as he took a small step forward and leaned against the locker next to Ally's. her face reddened once more at the closeness.

"I want everyone to know what you mean to me." Austin whispered before Ally looked up into his eyes. She smiled, really smiled, for the first time all weekend. Since the last time she had seen Austin on Saturday, really. She shook away the small pang that she still felt from the words that had been thrown at her minutes ago. They would haunt her for the rest of her life if she never knew the truth. But right now, seeing the way Austin was looking at her, she knew what was true and what was said out of spite for the boy. She should have chosen to ignore the comments that had been handed to her on silver platter. Austin would never do that to her. Not after all that they had been through together. Not after they _were_ together.

"Good, cause you mean a lot to me, too." Ally whispered with a smile as she closed her locker. Austin cheered internally, loving that he finally had Ally to himself.

"That's good." Austin breathed. Ally laughed and grabbed into his hand as the followed Trish and Dez down the hallway to their lockers.

"So you're going to class today?" Ally teased, leading onto the fact that she had put Austin up to actually going to class. Austin threw his head back before they stopped at Trish and Dez's lockers. He sighed and nodded slowly.

"I guess. I kind of finally figured out that if I don't graduate, I can't leave the house so... Yeah." Austin stumbled along as he and Ally stood in the hallway. Trish held back a laugh at the two while she pulled her English book from her locker.

"Those two." Trish muttered under her breathe, earning a grin from Dez. She laughed lightly as he smiled back at her.

"What about 'those two'?" Dez whispered teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Just that they're so, couple-y already. I thought that it would take them a little longer as they got to know each other, but they exceeded my expectations." Trish explained as she shut her locker. Dez nodded along, instantly agreeing with everything Trish had said. The two had gone from flirting music partners to couple of the year within a matter of hours. They had seen it happening at the hospital, as well.

"You're right. But at least we didn't have to put some strange plan into action to get them together." Dez pointed out happily. He hadn't been lookin forward to the awkward excuses he would have to make up while trying to push Austin and Ally closer together than they already were. Trish nodded, shuddering at the thought. That would have been weird... For all of them.

"How much science have you missed?" Ally questioned as they each waited for the bell to ring. Austin shrugged as he thought through the last few weeks in his mind.

"All of last week, but I was generally caught up before that." Austin replied surely, knowing he was smart when it came right down to it. Ally smiled, happy that she would only have to tutor Trish and Dez for finals, and not her boyfriend as well. The bell rang, signaling the start to their day.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally laughed and nodded before throwing her arms around his shoulders. He smiled as he let his hands rest around her waist. The two pulled away before Austin kissed her cheek lightly. Ally blushed a deep crimson as she waved and raced down the hallway with Trish and Dez. The three walked into their English room to meet the eyes of the students once more. Ally closed her eyes as she sat down, hating that she could hear the whispers of her and Austin together. She was fine with everyone knowing, she just hated that she was going to have to deal with the whispers and stares once again. She shook her head before reaching down and searching for a pencil in her bag. She took in a sharp breath as her hand came out of the bag empty. She still had for minutes before the bell.

"I'll be right back, I need to get a pencil." Ally whispered to Trish. Her best friend laughed back at the girl before she ran out of the room. Austin really did have her distracted this morning. This was a rarity.

Ally glided down the emptying halls before she stopped in front of her locker, putting in the combination by memory before her locker popped open. She swiftly pulled a pencil off of the top shelf before closing it carefully. She smiled to herself as she turned and began to walk back down the hall. She had plenty of time. She kept her eyes on her pencil before she slammed into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ally apologized without thinking. Her eyes widened as her gaze met the boy once again. She had had enough of him already this morning. "What do you want now?" She hissed. He let a low chuckle out as he glared down at the girl. He thought he had fixed the whole, Austin and Ally thing. But by the way that Austin had proclaimed his love for her in the hallway, and the way that Ally seemed to melt in his hands like putty, he knew what he had said, wasn't enough.

"Did you forget what I told you?" He whispered harshly. Ally shook her head, his words were still ringing in her head like the bell that she was trying to beat.

"No, I didn't. But I trust Austin, so stop trying." Ally hissed lowly, feeling a bit light headed at her sudden confidence around him. She shook her head once more before pushing past the boy and walking into class just as the bell rang. She still didn't know if she should even contemplate what he had told her about Austin, but she would surely find out for herself before she ever let the boy tell her otherwise.


	26. Chapter 26

_Special Girls & Secret Cameras_

_Chapter 26_

Austin kept his eyes glued to his paper as he tried to focus. This was gym, he saw no reason as to why they were filling out a worksheet. He checked the yes and no answer boxes simply as he flew through it. That's why he had always loved gym, it was easy. You could fake your way through the worksheets, kill someone in dodgeball, and get a good grade. He still wasn't failing in here because he had done so well his last three years here. He smiled to himself as he stood up and walked over to their teacher who was sitting on the ground, looking over those who had already turned in their worksheets.

"Thanks, Austin." He greeted as he handed the worksheet to the man. "Where've you been, anyway? I haven't seen you lately." Austin smiled nervously as he fumbled with his hands.

"I've been, feeling out of it. I didn't think gym would be the best idea. I'm okay, now..." Austin left off. The teacher smiled and shook his head.

"You never change, do you Moon?" The teacher teased as he patted the space next to him. Austin laughed and took a seat, feeling slightly relieved since he hadn't known what he would do if he was to go join a game. The entire school either feared or loved him. Although, now the girls hated him and the boys loved him. That put a new spin on things. "So, who are you dating this week Moon?" The teacher asked, trying to bring back the old days. The man had been like a dad to Austin. In the tenth grade, he had caught Austin in the middle of dumping one of his weekly whores, so he made a point of asking him who the girl of the week was. He had missed gym more than he had thought.

"Actually, I'm not dating anymore... technically. I've got a girlfriend now." Austin replied proudly as he thought through his past week with Ally. The teacher stopped grading as he looked over to see the happy look on Austin's face.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. Austin nodded, loving that he was serious. "Who is she?"

"Ally. Ally Dawson. She probably sucked at gym, but she's amazing at anything else." Austin said, a lost look taking over his face as he let the image of Ally play in his head. His teacher shook his head. This boy was in deep, deeper than he had ever seen him, or anyone for that matter.

"Wow, she must be special." He said as he patted Austin on the back. Austin smiled and nodded. At least one adult approved of his relationship with Ally. "You know what? I do remember her. She's the short girl with brown hair who always carries around that book, right?" Austin laughed at her description. Now that he came to think about it, Ally did carry around that book. Her song book.

"Yeah, that's my girl." Austin breathed before the bell rang for lunch. He smiled and jumped up off the ground, helping his teacher up as he did so.

"Don't let her go. Not if she means that much to you, Austin." His teacher called as Austin raced back to the locker room to change. Austin nodded and held a thumbs up, silently telling his teacher he would do so. He wasn't ever planning to let Ally go now.

Ally sighed as she wiped the table off in their home economics class, hoping the three would be able to get out without much more than a bad look from their teacher. She threw her bag onto her shoulder before Trish and Dez waved in front of her face to get her attention.

"Earth to Ally." Trish teased as she grabbed onto her arm and pulled her out of the classroom. Ally shook her head as she tried to clear her mind. It wasn't Austin that had her distracted this morning, despite what everyone thought. It was, in all reality, the words of the one person she had never wanted to see again.

"Okay, now I'm seriously thinking you need therapy. Where have you been all morning? We've kind if quit talking with you cause you haven't answered back. I miss the strange debate-y things you bring to the conversation." Trish whined as she led Ally over to their lockers. Ally sighed and slummed back against the locker next to Trish's.

"I'm sorry guys. I've just... Got a lot on my mind." Ally answered seriously as she stared down to the floor.

"We know. Austin is all you can think about. Maybe if we go sit with him at lunch, he can bring you back to earth." Trish teased as she pushed her backpack into her locker. Ally nodded numbly, not knowing if that would really help or not. She needed to know for sure. If he was pressing that Austin would actually do something like that, she needed to hear it from Austin himself. But she also didn't want to wreck their relationship, and partnership, just by accusing him of something he would never do. She nodded to herself as she walked over to her locker, leaving Trish and Dez behind. Ally breathed in and out, trying to stay calm before swinging around the corner to see Austin waiting patiently for her by her locker. She plastered a smile on her face as she walked over.

"Ally." Austin greeted happily as he held out his arms for her. She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. She had been fine with him up until today. The boy's face staying in her mind as she hugged him. It felt wrong to be in his arms. It didn't feel like it had the past, almost two weeks. It made her shy away from the hug almost instantly. Austin frowned as she recoiled back before pulling her locker open and setting her bag down inside.

"Are you okay? Dez was texting me earlier and said you were completely out of it. I just assumed it was because of-"

"You?" Ally snapped. She had heard enough of that theory all day long. Trish and Dez, practically pushing her feelings aside when Trish was supposed to be the only one that she could talk to about things like this.

"Well... That's what Dez told me, I'm not saying I believed him fully. But _I_, have been pretty distracted by _you_." Austin tired, he could see Ally's mood had taken a turn for the worst since he had seen her just hours ago. She nodded, closing her eyes as she did. She didn't want to be taking this out on Austin, but she did at the same time. If what they boy said was true, then there was no reason for her to even be talking with Austin right now. She should be in the cafeteria, planning to dump her pizza on the bad boy once again. Because maybe her father was right about something, she shouldn't be hanging around with the bad boy. Austin huffed before reaching out and taking her hand.

"Please, talk with me. Come up to the roof with me. We can forget about all of this, and just... I don't know, play music. That's what we do best, isn't it?" Austin whispered as he brushed the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. Ally felt a smile take over at the mention of Austin and her alone. Playing music like they had just last week. She nodded, knowing she was over-reacting.

"Okay, but we have to make sure Trish and Dez won't follow us." Ally warned as she closed her locker. Austin laughed and nodded before glancing from side to side.

"Guys!" Trish called as she and Dez raced over. Austin smiled slyly to Ally before turning around to face the other half of their team.

"Hey." Austin said with a smile. Trish frowned as she looked between the two. Ally was leaning against her locker, her hand wrapped in between Austin's as she kept her eyes low.

"Hey? What is happening? Seems like you didn't fix her zoning out problem. Now we really have to take her to the nurse." Trish complained as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dez rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs into her back. Trish shook him away, seeing as he was pulling her away from the matter at hand. "Well?"

"Ally and I need a minute to talk. I just got here. So why don't you two to save us some seats in the cafeteria?" Austin suggested. Ally glanced up and looked to the three.

"What?" She asked, sounding even more out of it than before. Trish shook her head with worry.

"Austin, she doesn't _need_ to talk. That would mean she has some sense about her. What we need to so, is slap the sense right back into her-"

"Dez." Austin interrupted as he ran his hand the though his hair. Dez nodded.

"Got it."

"Got what?" Trish snipped before Dez took her hand and drug her away. The two stumbled down the hall until they turned the corner. Austin finally cracked a smile as he turned to Ally.

"You are an amazing actress." He teased. She laughed and squeezed his hand as he pulled her down the hall and to the stairs she hadn't seen since the Wednesday before. He led her carefully until they were safely alone on the roof.

"Peace at last." Ally mumbled as she walked into the music room. Austin smiled as he watched her pull out the piano bench and sit down, Austin following suit.

"Are we practicing the new song?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally laughed and nodded, jumping up as a thought hit her mind.

"I need to get my songbook! I'll be right back." Ally remembered before walking out of the room. Austin smiled as he sat up as well, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it just behind a few books, setting it to record.

"Okay, Ally Dawson. Let's see how talented you really are before the world knows our names." Austin teased as he clicked the record button on his camera. Ally wouldn't know until this was apart of the video.


	27. Chapter 27

_Music Videos & Melodramatics _

_Chapter 27_

Austin walked around the grass outside of Marino High, wondering just what he should do with the next twenty minutes of his life. Dez, Trish, and Ally had science this hour, while he, had a release. He was bored out of his mind, but he was determined to stay here long enough to see Ally. He wanted to walk her to the mall if anything. Her father was leaving for another convention sometime today, so she would be alone once again. He was seriously considering asking if he could spend the night along with Trish. The four could finally have the movie night they had been wanting. Either that or... He was able to film Ally at lunch today. He filmed the both of them singing. If he could get into the practice room and Trish could distract Ally for a bit, then he and Dez could shoot a few scenes in Sonic Boom. That would be perfect!

He smiled happily as he pulled out his phone to see there was now only fifteen minutes till school got out. He would simply tell his parents he got detention from last Friday's incidents. Becoming famous was more important than having to go home to his parents. He could probably stay out all night with only a phone call from them.

"Austin Moon. I thought I took care of you Friday night, but I guess little Ally took over that job after I left." Dallas called as he waltzed over to the bad boy. Austin rolled his eyes and turned to face the four. The four that beat him up, that was.

"You're right. Ally was by my side after I got done getting stitches in my side. Thanks for that, Dallas. But hey, let's not forget about you. How's that broken nose healing up? Seems like the big white cast... Thing, is making it heal better." Austin countered as he crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled smugly as Dallas' hand flew to cover his nose.

"This isn't over Moon!" He yelled before stomping away. Dallas was a coward.

"Oh, I think it is. Cause if it isn't, I'm going to have to do much worse than just break your nose, Dallas. But don't feel left out, you guys. You can join in on the fun if you're still following Dallas around like the sheep you are." Austin snapped. He had grown sick of all four of them the second they latched onto him in ninth grade. Claiming he was practically their leader just because of what he had done.

"Fine, have it your way. We won't fight like that any more." Dallas hissed. Austin frowned as the boy walked away. He had been hinting at something, Austin could tell. "But I will get you back, Moon." Dallas said simply before officially making his way off campus. Austin rolled his eyes. He had been stabbed by Dallas! Dallas had no reason to get him back. But Austin did know Dallas better than a lot of people at this school. The thing about Dallas was, if he wanted something, he was going to get it; and right now, he wanted to hand a payback or two to the one and only bad boy of Marino High, Austin Moon.

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

"Please, a trumpet sounds better than a tuba, any day." Austin teased as he pulled a trumpet up out of the display by the door. It was almost nine o' clock at night, and the four teens were still out at Sonic Boom. Dez shook his head before walking over to the tuba.

"Well let's just see, shall we?" Dez said with a glare his friend's way before blowing into the tuba. Dez had never been able to play an instrument. He had been bugging Ally all night to give him lessons. Trish laughed as she watched, still flipping through yet another magazine, while Ally held her hands over her ears. Austin smiled at his girlfriend before taking over the horrid sound with a much more tolerant one.

"Thank you, Austin." Ally breathed as she slowly pulled her hands away from her ears. She sighed and walked over, pulling Dez by the arm away from the instrument and leaving him to stand next to Trish. She walked over to Austin and held out her hand expectantly for the instrument. Austin smiled nervously and handed it back to her. She smiled and took it upstairs to clean it off. Dez winked Austin's way before the two stood directly in front of Trish.

"What's up with you two?" Trish asked, sounding completely bored. She dropped her magazine to the counter as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the two to explain themselves.

"We need you to get Ally out of Sonic Boom for like ten minutes." Austin started. Trish frowned as she watched the two for any signs of something secret going on behind the girls' backs.

"What is this about?" She asked, worried that the two would flip the place upside down.

"We want to film the video so we can surprise Ally with it later." Austin went on. He had told Dez about his plan earlier, after, of course, he had convinced the others that they needed a movie night at Ally's house. Dez had edited the footage he had gotten earlier, now all they needed was the rest of the video. Trish's smile widened as she nodded happily.

"Okay, what do you two want to eat?" Trish questioned, suddenly sounding upset.

"We didn't ask you to-"

"But _I'm_ asking you." Trish interrupted, her eyes moving back and forth from Dez to the practice room. Austin spun around to see Ally descending the stairs with a wary look on her face.

"Oh, I totally want like... A lot of food from..." Dez left off as he failed to think of a place to get food from. Austin's eyes lit up as he remembered the perfect place.

"What about Melody Diner? I can give you guys like, fifty bucks, and you can pick out whatever you want. Dez and I will eat anything." Austin added as he pulled out his wallet.

"No, Austin. I can't ask you to do that." Ally tried as she walked over and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He smiled down at his songwriter before taking her hand in his, discretely slipping a fifty dollar bill into her hands.

"Take it. You're letting us hang out at you're house, anyway. We'll close down the store while you're gone." Austin whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Ally shook her head as she pushed him away.

"Why don't Trish and Dez get the food, or you and I?" Ally suggested hopefully. Trish shook her head quickly before latching onto Ally's arm.

"I need some girl talk." Trish warned. Ally's face fell as she sighed.

"Fine. We'll be back as soon as possible. Just close the door and turn the sign to-"

"We got it. Now go, we won't break anything." Austin teased as Trish drug her friend of of the music store. Austin sighed as he turned to Dez.

"Let's make a video!"

Ally stumbled along with Trish as she led her through the almost empty mall. It was nine something now, leaving them and about four other stores open. Though, because of the popularity of Melody Diner, they stayed open till eleven.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ally wondered as a silence overtook the two. Trish froze at the mention of her lie, she hasn't expected this. Though, she should have.

"What else?" Trish tried warily. Ally laughed and nodded before pulling her arm out of Trish's grasp. Her grip had tightened since she had brought up the 'girl talk' Trish had wanted.

"So this is about Dez?" Ally teased happily as she poked Trish in the shoulder. Trish blushed and looked down to the ground as the two friends continued through the mall.

"Maybe..." Trish mumbled, a nervous smile resting on her face before they entered Melody Diner.

"What's been happening with you two?" Ally whispered. Trish shrugged and walked up to the counter at the back of the diner. There were stools just under the counter were the two took their seats. She pulled two menus over as she scanned for items that looked good.

"Nothing much. What about you and Austin?" Trish asked, a happier tone coming to her voice as she thought of the two music partners. Ally smiled and glanced up at Trish from the menu. She was beyond happy that Austin had made them official.

"We're great. But..." Ally left off, the memory of the boy that had confronted her earlier entering her mind. His story still had a sliver of truth that Ally couldn't ignore. Austin was the bad boy, she couldn't ignore that.

"But what? Did something happen?" Trish asked, worry taking her over. She had thought Ally was so completely smitten with Austin. What had changed?

"But-"

"Why hello, Ally." Someone whispered behind her. She hopped up slightly as the voice shook fear through her. She spun around to see he was standing there. She thought she had been clear with him this morning. She didn't want anything to do with him. Especially when he was trying to separate her and Austin. He had done far too much already.

"Hello." Ally squeaked. Trish gripped the table as she turned to see the boy as well. She thought he hadn't spoken with Ally since the previous Friday when Austin had fought the five boys on the patio. She actually hasn't seen him at all since the fight.

"What might you two lovely ladies be doing here _this_ late at night? And a school night, at that." He whispered harshly. Trish rolled her eyes before motioning for a waiters to help them. She pointed to about ten different items before sending the girl off. Her promising that the order would be ready in ten. When she turned back to Ally and the boy, they were gone. Her heart dropped as she swiftly looked form side to side, finally seeing she had stepped outside. Knowing Ally, she would stay right there, no matter what. All Trish could do, was wait. Wait for her best friend to return with the juicy details of their conversation.

"What do you want? I'm meant to be back at Sonic Boom as soon as we get the food." Ally hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The boy laughed snidely as he reached out and rubbed his hand over her arm. Ally's face turned from anger to disgust as she took a small step back. The boy let his hand fall to his side, realizing that she wasn't about to fall for his tricks. She had already fallen hard enough for Austin's.

"I'm here to tell you again, what I told you earlier. You _obviously_ didn't understand." He stated without emotion. Ally rolled her eyes, knowing all this to be untrue. She had listened alright, maybe too much at that. She shouldn't have considered that this would be true for so long. She had doubted Austin almost all day. That wasn't okay.

"I heard you. I listened. I thought about it, practically all day. But I don't believe you. I never will. Austin would never do that to me." Ally defended as she tapped her foot against the hard sidewalk that the two stood on while they talked. The boy shook his head as he watched her. She was too far gone to ever believe him now.

"Ally, you need to believe me. He's going to leave you. You're helping him get famous, only for him to leave you three behind. That's been his plan the whole time. Why else would I be telling you this, if it wasn't the truth?"

"Because you hate me! Because you found out about-"

"I've like you this whole time!" He interrupted as he took a step towards her and let his hands rest protectively on her waist. She looked up into the boy's eyes to see he was telling the truth. He may have been lying about Austin, but he did have feelings for her.

"Well I liked you, before." Ally whispered, knowing she felt nothing as she sat in his arms now. In a way, she had wished this would had happened back then, but she was with Austin now. He sighed and stepped away.

"Because you like Austin." He muttered under his breath. Ally shook her head, knowing that was too weak of a word. "That's why you won't believe me, too. You like him too much."

"No, Dallas. I'm in love with Austin."

Ally loves Austin!

Anyways...

Hey guys!

I'm sooooo sorry for the late update but we left town all day yesterday to see my aunt and then we decided after we got up there that we would head home the other way so we could see my grandparents as well. Long story short, if was a five hour (combined) drive up and back but totally worth it :P

I hope you guys are liking it cause there's only about... 9 chapters left :( but then of course there's the sequel, I would like to know if you'd want one :D I was planning on it but if you guys want some type of happy ending or just this huge cliff hanger that's never resolved that's cool to :P

Anyways...

Thanks for reading! And if you liked it...

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	28. Chapter 28

_Postings & Pajamas_

_Chapter 28_

"No, Dallas. I'm in love with Austin." Ally countered before attempting to walk on past him. Dallas reached out and took hold of Ally's arm, pulling her back. He had to know.

"How do you know? How are you so sure after what I've told you?" He asked quietly. He knew the truth, and he needed Ally to believe him so badly. Not just for his sake, but for her own as well. She needed to know what Austin was going to do to her. He was surprised she didn't even see it sooner. But the second he saw Austin with Ally, he knew there had to be another reason behind all of this. The two dating was just extra trouble for his diabolical plan.

"I just know. Like, isn't a strong enough word for what I feel for him. I care about him in a way that I've never cared about anyone before. Austin hasn't done any of the things you've said he's done." Ally said. She sighed as she let her hands fall to her sides. Dallas nodded, knowing he would have to prove it to her one of these days. Hopefully, before Austin can just up and leave them. She would need closure before the fact.

"Fine, have it your way. But I will still be here when the dust settles between you two, and he's long gone." Dallas snipped before storming off. She wouldn't believe it until it happened. He could tell that much was true.

"God." Ally mumbled under her breath before she turned to see Trish picking up the bags upon bags of food that were sitting on the counter. She felt herself laugh as she raced back inside, picking up half of the bags before Trish could drop anything. Austin had spent fifty bucks on all of this, she wasn't about to waste any of it unless it was under his consent.

"Ally! Wait, where's Dallas?" Trish greeted before spinning around and attempting to find the boy in question. Ally rolled her eyes before pushing her best friend forward. She had no intentions of finding Dallas once more. The boy had caused enough trouble for one day.

"He left." Ally replied with a sly smile. Trish shook her head as the two walked through the mall once more.

"What do you mean, he left? I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Spill." Trish rambled before looking to her friend expectantly. She wasn't about to let Ally just her away with something of this importance. Ally had liked Dallas so long ago, that may not have changed. No matter how she felt about Austin.

"He told me that he's liked me this whole time, and then I told him that I used to like him, but I don't now." Ally explained as they passed by their favorite lunch spot, Mini's. Trish smiled as she led Ally around the corner.

"Yeah, because you're in love with Austin." Trish teased, hoping Ally would he scared by the fact and freak out. That was half the fun of their friendship. Ally nodded.

"That's what I told him." Ally agreed without question. Trish's eyes widened as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, you actually _do_ love Austin!" Trish squealed as she began to bounce up and down with excitement. Ally nodded with a laugh as Trish finally settled into one place.

"I do, but don't tell him that. I don't know if he feels the same way." Ally ordered. Trish held up her hands in defense.

"I know he does." Trish teased as he two slowly made their way back to Sonic Boom.

"Dez! This video is gonna to rock!" Austin cheered as he hopped down off the counter. Dez nodded happily as the two did their signature hand shake. Austin jumped to his best friend's side as he held up the camera for them both to see the video in full. The two cheered before the doors swung open the reveal the girls.

"Guess who's back with the food?" Trish called as she and Ally walked back into the store. Ally sighed as she set the food down on the counter and walked back to the door, switching the sign instantly.

"I thought I told you guys to lock up. What have you two been doing anyway? And Austin, why are you so sweaty?" Ally asked as she turned to see Austin was practically dripping. Austin smiled nervously as the events of the last twenty minutes played in his head. The two had instantly raced upstairs and recorded the song. Then, for the past fifteen minutes, they had been shooting for the video.

"Nothing, we were going to move around some things in the practice room, but then we figure it would be more trouble for you, so we moved it all back." Austin simply. The two had moved a few things around in the practice room while recording, so it was plausible. "No need to thank me." Austin walked over to his girlfriend and attempted to wrap his arms around her. Ally shook her head and let her hand hold the boy back.

"Let's talk about a hug when you're less sweaty." Ally issued with a small smile. Austin rolled his eyes and took a step back before seeing the food in the girl's hand. His eyes widened as he raced around and took a closer look.

"If I would have known fifty bucks got this much food at Melody Diner..." Austin left off. Ally smiled as she walked over and snatched the bag of of her sweaty bad boy's hands.

"You wouldn't have given me as much?" Ally teased, motioning for Trish and Dez to follow her out as well. He shook his head as Ally flipped off the light, taking the others out into the parking lot after she locked the doors.

"I would have given you more." Austin replied sarcastically before letting his arm rest around Ally's shoulders. She cringed as she tried to pull away.

"Austin." Ally grumbled as she held the food. Austin laughed and pulled back, knowing that he was driving Ally crazy.

"I know, I know. Less sweaty." Austin said simply before shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Ally laughed and shook her head as she and Trish led the two boys over to her house. It was only about a five minute walk from the mall to her place. The four had walked over to Sonic Boom after school anyhow.

"So, what movie do you guys want to watch?" Trish asked as they drew closer to the house. Dez shrugged before a thought popped into Austin's head.

"Actually, why don't you two pick a movie, and Dez and I will sneak over to our houses to find something to wear for tomorrow. Unless of course we are all planning on ditching tomorrow, which, I'm totally for." Austin tried. Ally shook her head and slapped Austin on the shoulder.

"We are not ditching. So yes, you two can go and get something to wear." Ally teased. The four turned the corner to Ally's street and walked quickly up her driveway.

"Don't eat anything until we get back." Dez warned. Trish held up her hands in defense once more.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She teased. The girls walked back into the house before the door shut soundly behind them. Dez began to walk down the driveway before Austin stopped him.

"You need to cut together the video. I'll run over to our houses and get us clothes." Austin ordered. Dez shook his head.

"I can edit it on my phone while were running. Piece of cake. I'm actually already halfway done." Dez pointed out as he held up his phone. Austin frowned as he pulled the phone over to his face to take a closer look. To his surprise, his best friend had already made a fantastic video that they could probably put up tonight.

"Great. Okay, let's go!" Austin cheered before pulling Dez down the driveway and to his house.

"Ally. I'm hungry." Trish whined as she leaned against the wall in the hallway. Ally had shut the door while she changed into her pajamas for the night.

"Well too bad. Dez and Austin will be back in like twenty minutes. If you're that hungry just go get some... Something from the kitchen." Ally teased as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Nah, I'm good." Trish replied blankly, the thought of the food from Melody Diner taunting her thoughts.

"You sure?" Ally called as she picked up her phone and pushed it into her back pocket. She could hear Trish sigh on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I guess." Trish said. Ally laughed and walked out into the hallway to see her best friend leaning against the wall just outside her room.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Ally ventured as the two walked down the stairs and into the living room. Trish smiled as she picked up a movie off the bottom shelf just under the tv. Ally shook her head quickly.

"Oh come on. I love this one." Trish teased as she held the movie up to her best friend. Ally shook her head once more. She knew the guys, and herself, wouldn't want to watch a movie as such.

"No, I am not watching Letter's To A Lover Lost. It's too sad for one, and way too romantic for another." Ally rambled before walking off to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Trish huffed and followed along with her friend to the other side of the downstairs before setting the movie down on the counter.

"I bet you Austin would want to hold your hand through this." Trish added suggestively. Ally rolled her eyes.

"No." Ally fought.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Ally finished. "And that is final. I am not watching that movie." Ally stated. Trish laughed and nodded before a knock at the front door brought the two out of their bickering. Ally walked calmly over to the front door to see Austin and Dez each holding a bag, looking completely out of breathe.

"You guys okay?" Ally asked sarcastically as she stepped aside to let the two in. Austin nodded before stopping just by his girlfriend and planting a kiss to her cheek. Ally smiled happily as she looked up to him.

"Yeah, we're fine. My parents almost caught us when we got to my house so we had to run all the way back here." Austin explained before walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. Ally smiled and sat down next to the bad boy as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my goodness I love that movie! We are so watching it!" Dez cried from the kitchen. Austin frowned in confusion before his best friend raced around the corner holding the one movie that always seemed to reduce the two to tears back in middle school. Austin's eyes widened as he reached up and snatched the movie out of his friend's hands.

"We are not watching this." Austin stated simply before tossing the movie over Ally and onto the other side of the couch. Dez pouted and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood just above Austin.

"Why not? I thought you loved that movie! We always cry when-"

"Dez!" Austin interrupted, a hint of anger in his voice that Dez would say that in front of Ally. Ally smiled sympathetically as she reached over for Austin's hand.

"It's okay, Austin. I cry, too. That's why I didn't want to watch it." Ally reasoned as she tried to get Austin's attention. He nodded slowly, suddenly knowing there was no way around this. He was going to have to watch this movie either way, now. He nodded slowly, standing up as Trish came into the room holding three cups of water.

"Dez and I will get the food if you two start the movie." Austin mumbled as he grabbed a fistful of Dez's shirt and pulled him into the now empty kitchen. Dez stopped as they reached the food, pulling out his phone as he did so. Austin smiled happily as the two watched the video one more time.

"Are you ready to be famous?" Dez whispered as he held his finger over the post button. Austin nodded happily as he could feel the excitement grow inside of him. This would be better than anything else in the world.

"Do it." Austin prodded before Dez clicked the one button that would change his life forever. He smiled as the first view popped up in the corner.

"Great. Now all we have to do is wait." Dez replied before picking up a bag of food and carrying it into the living room where his manager and girlfriend/songwriter were waiting. Ally smiled happily as Austin set the food down on the table and took his seat just next to her. He was happy she would be along for this wild ride.


	29. Chapter 29

_Viral Videos & Very Interesting Times_

_Chapter 29_

Austin walked through the hallways holding right onto Ally's hand as they made their way to Ally's locker. She smiled as she caught Trish's eye, her best friend sending her a smirk as the now well known couple walked along. Dez reached out and grabbed onto Trish's hand as well, leading her past the happy couple and over to their own lockers. Trish sighed and ripped her hand out of his grasp. She was growing sick of the back and forth between the two.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked, worried he had done something to upset her. She sighed, knowing this would be much easier if she could simply continue these conversations in her head.

"What are we?" Trish asked warily. Dez frowned as he thought though the two's relationship. He really didn't know what they were.

"We were enemies... And now we're friends." Dez answered surely. Truth be told, he wanted Trish and himself to be so much more than simply friends. But he knew saying something like that could make him lose her forever.

"Just friends? We text for at least three hours every night, even if we did spend all night together. We hold hands every day, we talk non stop. I could go on, Dez." Trish ranted, the anger and nervousness flooding through her the more she went on. She had no intentions of scaring him off, but she had to get this out. She had a feeling she had liked Dez far longer than even she had realized. Dez nodded as he thought her words through. She was right.

"You're right." He stated without emotion. Trish frowned in confusion. That was a first.

"What?"

"You're right. Everything you said is true. But we still, are just friends." Dez replied as he opened up his locker. Trish rolled her eyes, reaching out and shutting the locker with ease as she gained Dez's full attention.

"I think you and I both know that we're more than just friends*." Trish said, a small bit of confidence taking her over as Dez's smile grew.

"Oh really?" He teased as he leaned against the lockers. Trish nodded happily. Dez took her hand in his once more as the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Trish, will you be my more than a friend?" Dez asked, a happiness to his voice that made Trish's heart flutter out of her chest.

"Yes, Dez."

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ally tried as she shoved her books into her locker. Austin shrugged while playing with Ally's hand.

"I don't know. Maybe they still aren't used to us dating." Austin suggested as he noticed the girls all around glaring Ally's way. Ally sighed and nodded as she shut her locker, turning to Austin as she did so.

"I do appreciate you telling everyone about us, but I hate the way the school is taking it." Ally pointed out as she looked around at the other students. Each staring at her with a mixture of awe and anger. She had never been noticed in school unless Dallas was around to make her look bad. Since being with Austin, it seemed as though everyone knew her name. Ally felt her hand clench tighter around Austin's as the one girl she had hoped to never speak with again boldly made her way over to the new couple, holding her phone in her hand.

"Hi Austin!" She squeaked as she she stopped mere inches from the boy. Ally felt her eyebrow raise as she stepped in front of her boyfriend.

"Hi, Tilly. What could you be here for?" Ally hissed through her teeth as Austin rubbed her back, trying to calm his girl down.

"I just wanted to congratulate Austin on the number one video." She said happily. Austin's eyes widened as Ally spun around to her boyfriend.

"Number one video?" Ally repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Austin held up his hands in defense before Tilly shoved her phone into the bad boy's face. He took it to see that he had over two million views on the video he and Dez had posted last night. A wide grin took over his face as the best feeling in the world, only coming second to Ally, came over him.

"Thanks." He muttered as he blankly pushed the phone back over to Tilly. She took it warily as Austin grabbed Ally's hand and drug her down the hallway.

"What is she talking about?" Ally whispered as the stares continued their way. She could hear one song, and one song in particular, playing on repeat throughout the hallways. She frowned as she let the lyrics play in her head. That's when it all came to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Austin back to her as she stared up at him. "You posted the music video for Double Take online without telling me!"

"I can explain-"

"No, you can't." Ally interrupted. Austin smiled slightly at her stubbornness.

"Ally, you're in the video. That's why I didn't tell you." Austin said, a soft tone taking over his voice as he held Ally's hands in his. Ally's face scrunched together as she let his words play in her mind.

"What do you mean I'm in the video?" Ally asked, her nerves suddenly taking over as the thoughts of all these people seeing her on screen. This was bad.

"I recorded us practicing the song yesterday." Austin said simply before Ally's eyes widened.

"You what!" She shrieked as she pulled herself away from him. He knew she had stage fright. Or at least she thought he knew about it. "This is bad." Austin shook his head as he followed Ally to he end of the hallway.

"No, it's not. We're famous, Ally. Isn't that what we were going for?" He asked as he walked along side her. Ally nodded before shaking her head once more.

"I'm happy about the famous thing but seriously, Austin! I have stage fright so badly that this, is freaking me out!" She cried as she turned the corner. She stopped and stared as the one sight that stood before her threw her completely over the edge. What were they doing? Ally could hear Austin stop just behind her as well, not knowing his exact reaction to this situation.

"Is that-"

"Yes. That is Trish and Dez, making out." Ally finished for him. She stalked forward before pulling Trish away from who she could only assume was her new boyfriend.

"Hey!" Trish huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger at her best friend. She was in the middle of something after all. Dez sent her a knowing smile before connecting his hand with hers.

"Did you guys hear about this or have you been too busy sucking each other's faces off?" Ally teased, earning a light laugh from Austin.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked snidely. She was mad at Ally for doing that. What could be so important that she had to pull her away from her new boyfriend?

"Austin and Dez posted the double take video online. Austin's an overnight Internet sensation." Ally said, trying to hold back her happiness because of her uneasy feeling about the whole thing. She was more than happy that Austin had made it so quickly, but she was still worried about what people would say about her performance. She had no idea Austin was even filming in the first place.

"Wait, what?" Trish asked, the subject of Ally sparking some interest in the manager. She looked to Dez for confirmation, only to receive a cheeky grin from her new boyfriend.

"Yep." He replied, seeing Trish was still confused. The faster she wrapped her mind around all of this, the better.

"So, let me get this straight. The video that you two filmed last night is up on the Internet and everyone has seen it?" Trish asked, her excitement growing at every word. This was huge. Austin and Ally nodded, Austin looking as though he was about to jump for joy at the situation.

"We did-"

"Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Fisher, and Austin Moon. Please report to the principle's office." The intercom recited before the loud finishing noise took over the hallways. Everyone grew silent as the first period bell rang, the four still standing frozen in their places.

"Are we still in trouble for Friday?" Trish groaned. Ally shook her head.

"They couldn't do that. They already gave us a punishment." Ally countered. Austin sighed and began to pull Ally down the hallway again. Trish and Dez following as they were soon the only four left in the hallways. Austin led the way into the office he knew almost too well before opening the door to the principle's office. He frowned as the four filed in, the large office chair behind the desk facing the wall while their principle stood off to the side, holding a pen and paper excitedly.

"What's going on?" Ally tried, worrying that they were indeed in trouble once more. She wasn't looking forward to another fight with her father. He was still gone for another week, but he would drive right home again if he found out about this.

"He, has something to tell you four." Their principle stated excitedly before the chair began to turn towards them. Austin's mouth dropped as the sight before him sank in. Jimmy Starr, CEO of Starr Records sat before them, a bright smile on his face.

"Austin Moon. What a surprise." He started, slowly standing up and buttoning the final button on his blazer. Austin nodded numbly, not able to find any words.

"You're... You're Jimmy Starr." Austin fumbled before a reassuring squeeze from Ally brought him back.

"I saw your video online, and I loved it. I thought I would get down here before the rest of the record labels come crawling in after you." Jimmy explained as he leaned back against the large desk at the center of the room. Ally smiled as she looked between the four best friends. This was it, this was their big break. The one they had been waiting for.

"So, you want to sign Austin to your label?" Trish led on with a smile. She knew her managerial skills would come in handy one of these days. Jimmy nodded happily before the four broke out into cheers.

"We did it!" Austin cried out with a smile before pulling Ally into a tight hug. She laughed happily before a snap came their way.

"I _do_ want to sign Austin, just, not _yet_." Jimmy said warily, knowing the teens had expected so much more out of this meeting. Austin frowned as he watched Jimmy for any signs of him kidding around with the soon to be pop star.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, trying to see just what the founder of Starr records was up to.

"I mean, I like you Austin. Your current song would hit the charts at number one for weeks on end. But, I need to know that you aren't just a one hit wonder. I need to hear another song." Jimmy explained. Austin nodded, his mood falling with every word.

"We can get you another song... By tomorrow!" Ally announced with a bright smile. Jimmy nodded, his grin growing as he heard the girl.

"And who are you?" He asked happily. He could see the chemistry between Austin and the girl. He knew exactly who she was. She was the girl from the video.

"She's my girlfriend and songwriter. She wrote Double Take." Austin added with a smile as he looked down to Ally. He was happy to call her his.

"Well, Ally. I want to be the first to tell you what an amazing song you wrote. But to do need to have another one finished and ready for tomorrow. If you can, Austin will be famous." Jimmy relayed. Austin felt his heart stop. He would be famous. This was all happening so quick.

"So I would move to LA?" Austin questioned, his nerves growing as he went on. He wanted Ally and the others to come with him, but that was a far move for them all.

"Yes, but think about it Austin. If you do move, you will be famous. But if you don't, you lose your one chance at the big time. Which one will it be?" Jimmy asked, a tone to his voice that suggested he had a kind of confidence that allowed him to give Austin that choice. Austin nodded, knowing instantly what he wanted.

"I want to be famous*."

*= Trish in What If's and Where's Austin?

*= James (Big Time Rush) in Big Time Concert


	30. Chapter 30

_Record Labels & Record Times_

_Chapter 30_

Austin watched in interest as Ally scribbled notes out in her songbook. The girl looked so distracted as she wrote out the lyrics he would be singing later today. It was three in the morning, Jimmy would be coming by in seven hours to hear their new hit single. He sighed as he leaned his head against the closed piano.

Ally glanced up slightly, a smile hitting her face as she watched her boyfriend. He did look incredibly bored, to say the least. But this was how it would be. She needed to write a song for him.

"Why don't you work on some dance moves... Or something." Ally muttered as she continued to let her creativity flow out onto the page. She had no idea why, but this song was coming to her easier than any song ever had before. She had no limit on her ability to write at this moment. Austin nodded, feeling the exhaustion of the previous day hitting him with full force. Their principle had given them yesterday off, and today too actually, to try and become famous. He saw instantly what kind of talent the four had, and allowed them to go with it. The only problem, was how long it took them to get Ally into the writing mood.

"I'm too tired to dance. You know how many places we went to try and get you to write?" Austin teased as he stood up from the piano. Ally felt a light blush take over her face as he said those words. If she had counted correctly, then she knew exactly.

"Twenty-four, I think. I'm sorry about that, by the way. But how else are you going to get famous?" Ally countered as she continued to write out the words onto the page. The notes flowing out of her like a river after a rain of tears*... Wait, that was good.

"By sleeping. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Austin asked as he groggily threw himself onto the couch behind the large piles of boxes all around the room. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"If you can sleep up here." She agreed teasingly. She knew that it may be easier to write if her boyfriend was passed out back there. He wouldn't be continually interrupting her.

"You don't sound so sure about that." Austin called back sarcastically as he pulled one of the two pillows on the couch under his head. Thoughts about leaving this all up to Ally began to clutter in his head. He couldn't do this to her. He had to stay up for her sake. The two would sleep when all this was done. But right now, she at least needed him to stay awake.

He jumped up off the couch, hoping he now had his second wind before he walked over to the piano bench and sat down again.

"I thought you were going to nap." Ally mumbled as she continued to write out the words. Austin shook his head before letting his chin rest against the piano. Ally smiled as he glanced over the dark wood of the piano.

"No. I feel bad letting you do all the work." Austin stated as he looked over to her. Ally shook her head, it wasn't like that at all.

"You're not letting me do all the work, Austin. I'm forcing you to let me write the song. You're doing most of the work by actually getting up there on stage actually. After I teach you how to write songs, then we can work on these together. But for now, I'm fine with you just being with me." Ally explained as she let her sights fall from the book in her hands to her boyfriend. He smiled happily as he sat up, looking at her full on. He loved how they were able to hang out without it being awkward or anything. The two had something about them that allowed them to be together like this, and he loved it. He loved her as a matter of fact.

"Good." Austin said simply before an idea popped into his head. "Do you want any coffee or something? I can probably find you anything you want. That or ice cream." Austin asked hopefully. He knew Ally and himself wouldn't be able to stay up forever. If they had the assistance of coffee, or something as sugary as ice cream, they would at least be able to stay up until after Austin's performance. Ally smiled as she let her pencil drop to the songbook. Austin had known exactly what she had wanted.

"Fruity mint swirl if they have ice cream and... Anything other than black coffee." Ally replied with a smile. She did need something if she was going to stay up tonight, and so did Austin. The two would be up for another eight or nine hours if all went as planned.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." Austin said as he got up and walked towards the door. He let his head rest on the handle of the door as he looked back to his girlfriend and songwriter. Everything was happening the complete opposite way he thought it would, but he couldn't be happier. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Now, go. By the time you get back, the song will be done and we can hang out for like... Six more hours."

*. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *

"He is going to be here any minute. Why the hell did you two stay up all night for this!" Trish screeched as she paced the expands of Sonic Boom. Austin rolled his eyes and hopped up on the counter next to Ally. The two had gone home and changed into better clothes since they had worn their outfits from yesterday for the past thirty hours. Both their parents were now gone for conventions, it was no harm going back for a mere twenty minutes.

"Trish, we are fine. We've been eating ice cream and drinking coffee since four in the morning. I think we'll be okay until after Jimmy leaves." Austin reasoned, a smile taking over his face at the thought of him and Ally all morning. She had remembered that if the two would have slept, they may have ended up more tired than if they didn't. Austin had finally found a Walmart open at three in the morning and brought back exactly what Ally had asked for. At least her dad had a coffee maker hidden in that closet back there.

"Oh really?" Trish snapped once more. She was beyond furious that the two hadn't slept all night. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Mom, we'll sleep later. Right now, I've got a show to put on." Austin stated with ease. Ally slipped down to stand on her feet, walking around the store and opening the doors for when Jimmy made his way over.

"Ally do you really have to do that now? I'm already nervous enough." Trish hissed as she paced around again. Ally frowned in confusion as she walked over to her best friend and stopped her.

"Austin should be the nervous one. He's the one that has to perform." Ally teased as she walked over to Austin. He smiled and took her hand in his as the two watched Trish's face fall to a much calmer state. Dez took the liberty of rubbing her shoulders as she relaxed further.

"Yeah, you're right. Austin, why aren't you freaking out! This is the biggest day of your life!" Trish yelled. Ally sighed and walked back over to the door as Jimmy made his way over. Austin jumped down off the counter before walking over to greet his potential record label CEO.

"Hello, Mr. Starr." Ally said happily as she held out her hand to him. He laughed and shook it before moving onto Austin.

"Austin Moon. What song do you have for me today?" He asked happily, the excitement flying out as he spoke. You could tell the man couldn't wait to sign the overnight Internet sensation. Austin smiled and looked to Ally.

"A song written by the most amazing music partner in the business. It's called Loud. I hope you like it." Austin replied before walking over to the stairs and bounding up them before turning off the lights. Ally ushered the man over to the seats in the corner of the store before Dez clicked the light show on. The strobe lights began as Austin belted out the song. Jimmy sat in awe at the boy's talent as he looked from Austin to Ally. The boy sang directly to her every minute. Something was going on between them. He could just tell. It wasn't just your average everyday teen relationship. It was love.

"You wrote this song?" Jimmy whispered as he kept one ear on Ally and one on Austin. Ally nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I wrote it this morning." Ally answered with a small smile. Jimmy nodded slowly.

"Do you sing?" Jimmy asked, the hope evident in his voice.

"Yes, but I have stage fright. Only Austin, Trish, Dez, and my parents have ever heard me sing." Ally rambled before looking over to Austin briefly. The song was almost over, but he was doing great. He had even picked up one of the guitars and was showing off his talent in the instrument category.

"How would you like to be his songwriter then? And if you ever do overcome your stage fright, and show me that you can sing like Austin, I'll sign you." Jimmy asked, a sly smile on his face. Ally dropped her hands into her lap, as she had been clapping for Austin. Her mouth almost dropping in shock. This was huge.

"I would love that." Ally said happily. This was the first time anyone had taken her seriously about her own music. It seemed as though everyone had been focused on Austin for the past few weeks of their relationship. But now, someone wanted her as well.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have another client to deal with." Jimmy whispered sarcastically before standing up and walking over to the boy at the front of the room. Austin hopped down off the counter and placed the guitar back on its stand before turning to Jimmy with hope. He had put his heart out there while he was singing. He hoped it was enough to get him through this.

"Austin Moon." Jimmy started simply. Austin felt his chest stop moving as the suspends hit him with full force.

"Yes?" Austin practically squeaked.

"How would you like to be Starr records newest recording artist?" Jimmy asked with a smile. Austin let out the breath he had been holding before he looked around the room to his friends. He could see the smile covering Ally's features, the excitement written all over Dez's face, and the pushy attitude coming from Trish. Her practically shoving him into the offer. Not that he was falling into willingly anyway.

"Mr. Starr." Austin left off as he motioned for his friends to join his side. Ally walked over with ease as Trish and Dez stumbled over their own feet before standing on his left side. "Team Austin would be honored to be apart of Starr Records."

*= Ally in Kangaroos and Chaos

Hey guys!

Anyone see the new Austin and Ally last Sunday? I've already seen the ending to tonights episode like... three months ago but I'm still pumped to watch it! :P

Anyways...

I hope you guys are liking it and I may be shortening the time span between now and the ending from six to... something less because of how little needs to happen before the ending :P but if all goes well the last three chapters shall be up next Sunday :D

Love you all and thank you guys so much for reading! If you liked...

Rate/Review/Follow :D


	31. Chapter 31

_ . /4022f737cfba9a43dfd433669254f2c4/tumblr_n2agpgo8HF1s28w2jo1_ _

_Giving Speeches & Giving The Truth_

_Chapter 31_

Ally smoothed out her dress with her hands as she looked herself up and down in the mirror of the guest bedroom next to Austin's. The bad boy had allowed the four to stay over at his house after the news of their fame had hit. His parents still had yet to be informed, as well as the other's parents. After a long while of bickering, they had decided to stay over at Austin's for the past two days. Now, with it being Saturday night, it was the party for the announcement of Austin signing with Starr Records.

She smiled as she turned away from the mirror, she had never been one to stare at herself for too long. Though, her best friend, was the complete opposite. She laughed as she walked over to the other side of the room, a door leading to the connected bathroom where Trish stood, fluffing her hair over and over again. Ally rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her blood red clutch to check the time.

"You do realize if we don't leave in three minutes we'll be late, right?" Ally teased as she leaned back against the doorframe. Trish dropped the brush in her hands before looking over to her best friend.

"How did time go that fast?" Trish asked rhetorically before shoving past Ally and over to the bed. The room was huge, holding two queen beds and two large walk in closets on opposite sides of the room. There was a knock on the door as Trish pushed her makeup and phone into her small black bag. Ally strolled over to the door before swinging it open to reveal her boyfriend in a black tux. She let her hands drop to her sides as her brain slowly turned to mush. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. Dez walked around the corner and pushed Ally to the side as he walked over to Trish. Austin held his hand out to Ally, motioning for her to take it. A light blush took her over as she clasped her hand around his, letting him pull her out into the hallway of the large upstairs of the Moon Mansion.

"You look beautiful." Austin whispered against his girlfriend's neck as he stopped her at the top of the staircase.

"And you look handsome." Ally teased, mocking his tone. Words really couldn't explain how Austin looked at the moment. Austin laughed lightly as he threaded his fingers with hers. He was so happy everything had fallen into place for the two musical geniuses. He couldn't see a life without Ally and himself at the top.

"Hey, aren't you two forgetting something? Particularly two someone's." Trish called after the two before closing the door and pulling Dez down the hall towards the couple at the top of the stairs. Austin rolled his eyes and stepped aside along with Ally as Trish and Dez met them there.

"No, we waited." Austin replied sarcastically. Ally laughed and carefully stepped down the stairs, Austin trailing behind. The four best friends walked outside to see a long limo waiting for them. Ally's smile slowly grew as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Did you do this?" She asked hopefully. All the more reason to hug him. Austin smiled sheepishly and nodded as Trish and Dez raced over.

"Yeah. I mean... This is our big night. I don't want us to forget it." Austin explained. He squeezed Ally's hand lightly before walking her over to the limo.

"Thank you, Austin. For everything, really." Ally whispered as the couple stood just outside for a moment. Austin smiled happily.

"Thank you, for taking a chance with me. I know how everything must have looked a couple weeks ago, but now everything is finally coming our way." Austin said with a smile as he opened the door once more for Ally. She laughed and hopped in, Austin following before the limo took off for the hotel where the party would be held.

"What if there's like major stars there?" Dez wondered out loud as the four watched the lights of Miami at nine at night pass by them.

"Oh there will be." Austin answered before turning as he felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"Did Jimmy fell you something?" Ally asked, the excitement spilling from her voice. Going to these kinds of parties would both be exciting and nerve wracking. But this was only their first in a lifetime of them.

"Oh, no. I was talking about us. We're the major stars." Austin said with a smile as he looked between his three best friends. Ally laughed and nodded, knowing this would true soon enough. Everyone would be cheering their names as they walked the red carpets of every event.

"Thanks for getting our hopes up, buddy." Trish muttered as she leaned back against the cool leather seats of the limo. Austin shook his head before he felt the limo come to a stop, the lights and screams bursting through the door as it opened quickly from the outside. Austin took in a deep breath before stepping out of the limo. The flashes of the cameras came at him like gunshots. He smiled brightly as he took it all in, his friends joining his side soon enough before the four slowly made their way to the large double doors of the hotel. Jimmy stood at the entrance, waiting expectantly for them before a smile took over their record label founder's face.

"Austin Moon. Are you ready for this?" Jimmy questioned happily. Austin nodded. Knowing that this was the moment that everything would change. After this, there was no going back.

"Yep. Let's do this." Austin replied surely before Jimmy pushed the doors open. Ally tightened her grip on Austin's hand as the music blared through the now open doors. Trish and Dez stayed close behind as Jimmy led the four teens through the crowd and up to the stage. He took the music team up the stairs before leaving them at the corner, the CEO taking his rightful place at center stage with a microphone in his hands.

"Welcome. I would like to thank you all for coming to the biggest event of the year. I have been lucky enough to sign a very special artist within the past couple days. Now, without further a due, allow me to introduce, Austin Moon. Overnight Internet Sensation!" Jimmy announced before waving Austin over. Ally dropped Austin's hand, much to his discontent.

"What about you?" Austin whispered. Ally shook her head.

"I has stage fright remember? Just being up here is enough. Go, show them who _you_ are." Ally reassured with a small smile. Austin nodded, knowing one day, Jimmy would be introducing the two together. He took a deep breath before walking over to Jimmy's side, taking the microphone from the man in the process. He smiled as he glanced around the crowd, already feeling the amazing rush of being on stage, and he wasn't even performing tonight.

"Hey everyone. I would just like to say, it's an honor to be apart of the Starr Records family. But I wouldn't be up here today if it wasn't for my music video director, Dez Fisher, my manager, Trish De La Rosa, and my songwriter, and girlfriend, Ally Dawson. Without my three best friends, I would still be a singer with no recognition, or song for that matter. Thank you." Austin recited. Ally had forced him to practice some type of speech over the past couple of days. But now, he was actually thankful for it. He set the microphone back into the stand before making his way back to the others and leading them back offstage. Austin wrapped his hand tightly around Ally's as he pulled her into his side, he had missed her even during those sixty seconds on stage. She laughed and allowed him to lead the three over to a more secluded spot down an empty hallway.

"I don't know how you did that." Ally teased as she took a quick glance back to the large crowd. It was crazy how everything was going. There were so many people here tonight, all there to see Austin.

"Nah, it was nothing. But I would like to say sorry for pouting over the whole speech thing. It came in handy." Austin said honestly. Ally laughed and shook her head.

"It was nothing. You're forgiven." Ally replied sarcastically as Austin pulled her in for a side hug. He held her close around her waist as she let her arms wrap around his torso. Dez and Trish rolled their eyes before looking to each other.

"Party time?" Trish asked. Dez nodded.

"Party time. We'll see you two love birds later." Dez said as he pulled Trish back out into the party. Ally laughed and looked up to Austin. He was still so much taller than her, even if she was wearing four inch heels.

"Dance?" Ally asked hopefully, it would be their first. Austin nodded happily.

"Yes." He breathed. Ally smiled and dropped her arms from around his torso. She walked calmly out onto the dance floor before realizing Austin wasn't behind her. Her smile dropped as she turned to see Austin had disappeared. She squinted as she caught a small glimpse of his shoe walking swiftly up the stairs at the end of the hall.

Austin stumbled out onto the expands of the roof as the boy propped open the door with a stray brick sitting next to the door. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the boy take his stance in front of him. He should have expected him to show up.

"What do you want, Dallas. I'm in the middle of the biggest party of my life." Austin hissed through his teeth as the boy in front of him smirked.

"All I want, Austin, is an explanation. It seems as though you've been lying to people." Dallas said simply as he began to walk around the previously known bad boy of Marino High. Austin was never going back to that place.

"_What_ have I been lying about?" Austin asked, genuinely not knowing what the idiot was getting at. It seemed as though all their conversations were grasping the lines of confusing. Dallas never did know how to talk with people. He was too worried about being mysterious.

"I'm talking about how you've been using Ally and the others this whole time. You never planned on brining them with you, did you?" Dallas finally spit out. Austin's heart stopped as Dallas finished. This was bad, he had to keep his cool, no matter how badly he wanted to prove him wrong. Dallas finally had him where he wanted him.

"That isn't true, Dallas." Austin scoffed. Dallas rolled his eyes and stepped around the bad boy, taking his place just two feet away.

"Oh really? Did you even know Ally's name before you heard she could sing and write songs? Then you realized that her little friends had to come with as well. She wouldn't do anything without them. She was a package deal. But that didn't matter, because in the end, you were going to leave them all behind, anyways." Dallas rambled. How in the world did Dallas find all do this out? Was he that obvious? Either that, or Dallas knew him better than even he knew himself, which was a scary fact in itself. This was worse than he had thought.

"Dallas, where did you come up with this? Yes, I did hear Ally sing, and saw an opportunity, but I've always planned on keeping them with me. I wouldn't do that." Austin countered. Dallas shook his head.

"Really, Austin? Because how I see it is, she was simply you're ticket to the top. Trish and Dez merely additions to you're evil plan. You've wanted to be famous all along, but not with them." Dallas continued. Austin felt a small sweat begin to break out all over his body as his old friend and minion went on.

"Dallas, you've made all this up and-"

"Don't even try it, Austin! You've been lying to them all!" Dallas interrupted. Austin felt his mood fall completely. Dallas wasn't taking his lies any longer for some reason.

"Dallas-"

"No! Tell me the truth, did you, or did you not, plan to leave them behind and claim the fame for yourself!"

"Fine! Yes, that was my plan. I never thought that I would fall in love with Ally, though! I never thought that Dez and I would become best friends again, or that Trish would grow on me the way she did with Ally. I never planned any of that! The only thing I knew, was they had the potential to make me famous. But I changed my mind after Ally and I got together. I couldn't leave her after I fell in love with her!" Austin yelled. He was so angry with Dallas, but he was even more angry with himself. How could he even plan to do something like this? Even if it was back then.

"Finally." Dallas breathed in relief. A small creek sounded at the door, pulling Austin and Dallas' attention away from each other.

"Is this true Austin?" Ally squeaked as she walked over to him, the tears welling in her eyes. His breathe left his lungs as he watched Ally crack before him. His own heart cracking as well.

"Yes, it is."

Rate/Review/Follow


	32. Chapter 32

_Makeup Running & Made To Leaves_

_Chapter 32_

"Is this true Austin?" Ally squeaked as she looked over to him, the tears welling in her eyes. His breathe left his lungs as he watched Ally crack before him. His own heart cracking as well.

"Yes, it is." Austin answered sadly. He had never planned on Ally finding out, and if she ever did, he wanted it to be years down the road. To the point where it was almost stupid. He never wanted her to find out this early on, only almost three weeks since their partnership had started. Ally breathed in a shaky breath as she looked over to Dallas.

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Ally said suddenly. Dallas shrugged before walking over to his girlfriend.

"You don't need to be sorry Ally, I just wish I could had warned you before you got yourself into this mess." Dallas replied, letting his fingers run over Ally's cheek as he calmed her down. Austin felt his jealousy boil over as he took a strong step forward.

"Get your hands off _my_ girl." Austin ordered sternly. He loved Ally, no matter what. Hopefully, this wouldn't change much between the two. Ally shook Dallas off, feeling slightly betraying Austin's way, even though she had found out everything Dallas had said was true.

"I'll leave you two to it." Dallas said, instantly bowing out, something Austin had never seen the boy do before. He walked calmly over to the door and walked through the opening, leaving the brick in place before going back downstairs. Ally sighed and turned to see the hurt on Austin's face. The same face he had worn that night at the hospital. She wouldn't fall for it this time, though. She felt slightly sick to her stomach after everything she had heard. He had just barely changed his mind. And what if the two wouldn't have gotten together? Would he had still been planning to leave her tonight?

"I don't even want to hear an explanation." Ally said with ease before spinning on her heel. What was supposed to be the night of their lives, had turned out to be the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She should have listened to them all when they had told her about the bad boys; they always do break your heart.

"Ally wait!" Austin called as he raced after her. He caught her gently by the arm and pulled her back into him. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything that has happened.

"What? Why on earth would I give you a chance to explain?" Ally yelled in aggravation. She was done with this. Her heart was split in two and she felt like curling into a ball on the floor and crying until her tears ran out mysteriously. She didn't want to look at Austin, but at the same time, there was something still there between the two. He still had a slightly calming and comforting affect on the songwriter. Austin sighed as he tried to think of something. Some reason as to why she should hear him out. Suddenly, one thought popped into his head.

_"Are you sure there's not any way I can get you to stay up here?" Austin tried again. Ally smiled slightly at the boy's persistence. _

_"No, I'm going to history. End of story." Ally finished. Austin groaned and threw his head back. He really did hate school. Ally frowned at her newfound friend. He had ditched practically all week, and he was now attempting to get her out of class. It seemed to be a pretty big issue if she did say so herself._

_"Okay, if you go to history... I'll do something." Ally rambled. She didn't know exactly what would get the boy to go to class, but if he had something in mind, she was all ears. Austin smiled slyly as he turned down to look at her._

_"Something?" Austin asked with an eyebrow raise. Ally rolled her eyes at the bad boy before back-tracking on her offer._

_"If you're going to act like that about it, then-"_

_"No! I was teasing. But I can't think about anything right now. Can I cash in later?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally laughed and nodded. _

_"Yes, but only if you go to history. Then, we can talk." _

"I went to history." Austin remembered with a small smile. Ally's face scrunched together as she tried to comprehend what he was talking about.

"What?" Ally finally gave in. She had absolutely no idea what her bad boy was talking about.

"I meant, you know when you were trying to get me to to to class and you said that you would do something for me if I went? Then Trish and Dez overheard me telling Dallas that you were my tutor?" Austin rambled as he hoped he would jog Ally's memory. He needed this more than anything else in the world. He needed a moment to explain himself to Ally. And something as stupid as this, just might grant him that.

Ally held back the smile that threatened to grace her lips as she let the memory play out in her head. She had completely forgotten about that.

"How did you remember that?" Ally ventured, hoping it was for a more reason than wanting something from her this whole time.

"I remember every conversation we've had, Ally. I remember because I'm in love with you, and have been since the second we met." Austin tried. He was hoping the extra sugar coating would only help his cause and not hurt him.

"Fine. Explain." Ally caved. She knew she would eventually have her own questions about this soon enough. It would be better if she had all the information before she stormed out of here. Austin breathed out as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I've always wanted to be famous. But my parents never believed in me, so I decided to find my own way about doing it. When I heard you singing, and playing that song, something clicked inside my head. I knew that I would probably be able to convince you to give me a song or something, but I never thought that I would like you that much." Austin started as he moved his hand down to her arm to her own hand. He played with her fingers as he contemplated were to continue from. "After I got you to say yes, I could see that you saw it as more than just a partnership, which, I was starting to feel that way, too. I knew that you had become friends with Dez, and that Trish was scary enough that I could get some gigs, so I added them on. But I also knew that after I got famous, I wouldn't need Trish and Dez." Austin left off once more.

"But why would you need me?" Ally asked worriedly. Austin sighed.

"I needed you, because you write songs that mean something. Everyone else in Hollywood just spits out songs because it makes them money. You write songs because it makes you feel something. I knew that we had a connection deeper than anyone else that I had ever met. But then after Trish and Dez agreed to the plan, it all started to fall apart. I missed Dez, to be honest. And then Trish started to become one of my good friends as well." Austin continued. Ally nodded along, trying to see where all of this was going. Her heart was still pounding out of her chest as Austin told her how it all had been.

"What changed?" Ally asked quietly. "Why did you all of a sudden decide to keep us with you?"

"I want you guys with me, because you're more than just my 'ticket to the top'. Trish and Dez are my best friends in the world, and you, are my girlfriend. You're the one person in the world that understands me better than anyone. I can't see my life in Hollywood without you three. I can't see my life at all." Austin reasoned as he rubbed his thumb lovingly over the back of her hand. She shook her head as the tears began to slip down her face. She had to get out of here, because she gave into him once more, it would be the death of her. He had a way about him that always drew her back in. She couldn't do that this time. She shouldn't have ever said yes the begin with, but that was ancient history now... Their ancient history, to be exact.

"Well good luck then. Because you're life is going to have to go on without us. I know it's hard to see now, but I don't ever want to see you again." Ally snapped before ripping her hand from his grasp. The tears flew freely from her eyes as she slowly walked through the door, the loud footsteps of her ex boyfriend coming in behind her and catching her by the waist. He turned her slowly, looking deep into her eyes as his own tears began to fall down his face.

"Ally, you can't mean that." Austin cried quietly. He couldn't lose her. He had fallen so deeply in love with her, he wasn't sure how he would continue on. He couldn't. Not without the love of his life. Ally nodded slowly.

"I do. You broke me Austin. I really thought that I meant more to you than just a way of becoming famous." Ally whispered, barely loud enough for even herself to hear. Austin watched as the girl let her head fall. He reached out and wrapped his finger gingerly under her chin, keeping his other hand resting firmly on her hip. She tried to look away, only to find Austin Moon was still as stubborn as ever.

"Ally, I do care for you. I like you more, scratch that, Ally. I'm in love with you. I love you so much, it hurt even not to see you while I was giving that speech you had me write me. It hurts to leave your house every night, not knowing when I'll end up seeing you the next morning. I love you so much, that... That's why I've been wanting to have those sleepover type things. I've been wanting to be next to you every waking minute because it hurts like that stab that Dallas gave me." Ally shook her head as she pulled slowly away from him.

"Austin, I can't. You have to go. Go to Hollywood without us. I can't go on knowing that you were even thinking of that. I'm sorry, but you should know, I felt the same way." Ally muttered before turning and walking down the stairs. She walked carefully as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She swiftly wiped the tears off her face and pulled her hair down. She couldn't have the entire world seeing her break up as it happened. She noticed Trish and Dez were still dancing just near the end of the hallway. Trish stopped as she glanced over to see the red dress she had helped her best friend pick out the night before. Her smile fell as she picked up on the smudged mascara under her eyes. Ally walked over and grabbed onto Trish and Dez's hands before dragging them out the side door on their right. She pulled them through the alley, the only sound being their breathing and the soft clicks of the girls' heels.

The three reached the front of the hotel to see a small car sitting just outside of the hotel that Ally knew all too well. She felt her tears returning to her eyes as the man waved, a knowing look on his face. She should have expected that her father would be there to help pick up the pieces after it was all over Dez reached out and took Ally's hand before she was able to run to the car.

"What happened? Where's Austin at?" Dez asked, worried that they were playing some joke on his best friend that he had missed out on. A swift slap from his girlfriend brought him back. "Owe."

"Austin is going without us to Hollywood. He was planning on leaving us the whole time." Ally explained. Trish felt the sadness take her over as the makeup running down her best friend's face finally pieced together.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Trish whispered as she pulled Ally into a hug. Ally nodded as she pulled away, receiving a hug from Dez, as well.

"So, he's just leaving? No goodbye or anything?" Dez asked, knowing that he should had seen this coming. Austin had left him back in the eighth grade, as well. There was no reason as to why he wouldn't leave him again. Ally nodded slowly.

"We broke up. Right after he told me he loved me." Ally said, the tears streaming down her face before she turned and walked over to her father's car, hoping he wouldn't have too many questions for her. Or better yet, too many I told you so's.

Austin stood in shock as Ally turned the corner of the stairs to the hallway. He just lost her. He lost her and there was nothing he could do about it. There was absolutely no way he could ever make this up to her. He could have sworn he had her for a minute, then something clicked inside the girl he loved. It was as if her better judgment took over, and that judgement was enough to make the two lose each other for good.

Austin breathed out a sigh as he began to make his own way down the stairs. He was done with this party. None of this was worth it without having Ally by his side. Trish and Dez would take her side instantly, as well. He had let Dez down for the second time, and Trish was Ally's best friend, and Dez's girlfriend. There was no way either would agree to come with him when his plane took off tomorrow morning. He stopped as he noticed every eye in he room turn to him. He knew this party was in his honor, but it was slightly terrifying. He smiled politely and waved them away before sneaking out the side door. He breathed in a deep breathe as he hit the cool air of Miami. It was still March, so it was slightly cold outside. He walked until he saw the limo waiting patiently for him just outside the door. He opened the door with ease before falling back into the chair, his only thoughts being of how stupid he had to have been to lose someone as special as Ally.

Rate/Review/Follow


	33. Chapter 33

_Graduations & Gratitude _

_Chapter 33_

**Two months later**

Ally plastered a smile onto her face as she pulled the gown tighter around herself. There was nothing for her to play with. Her hands felt strange not having anything in them. She sighed as she remembered the gold metal around her neck. she quickly clasped her fingers around the circled piece of metal. She turned to her right to see Trish just a few rows behind her. Her best friend smiled and waved before pointing to the stage. Ally turned back to see Dez was crossing the stage, stumbling over his gown as well and throwing his cap to the ground in the process. Ally held her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight. She glanced down to her own diploma, loving that she finally had it with her. She had graduated high school. It had been the toughest journey ever in the world, but she had done it.

"Ally." Someone whispered from directly behind her. She spun around, her smile faltering as she realized who sat directly behind her. Word of him dating Cassidy had spread like wildfire just after the two's breakup.

"What Elliot?" Ally snapped. The two had been so close since they were little, but since that moment when she saw him wrapped around the slut of the school, things had changed.

"Is _he_ supposed to be here?" Elliot whispered as he pointed to the stage. Before turning, Ally realized Trish had already made her way up to the stage. Ally's felt her heart stop as the bleach blond hair shown bright against the morning sun. She had only ever seen him on the magazine covers lately. He handed Trish her diploma with ease before walking over to the microphone.

"Ally? I need to tell you something. But before I do that, I wanted to give you a song that I wrote. The first song that I've ever written actually. This is for Ally, Dez, and Trish." He breathed before motioning for a band to join him center stage. Ally stood, walking swiftly over to the edge of the stage along with Trish and Dez as the three watched the scene play out before them.

"Did you write this?" Dez whispered as he looked over to the teenage songwriter. Ally shook her head, none of the lyrics rang a bell in her head.

"I don't think so. Maybe this time he's actually telling the truth." Ally snipped without a second thought. The hurt still hit her as she watched the bad boy do what he loves, to perform.

"Are you sure you didn't write this? It sounds like you." Trish whispered as the three stood just under the stage, letting the lyrics flow out before them. Ally shook her head once more before one line stood out to her.

"I wrote one line of this. I told him that I had never been able to write it past that. I never thought _he_ would write it, though." Ally explained in a hushed tone. She had genuinely thought she would never see this boy again. That, and in a weird way she was hoping she wouldn't. She could tell this song was coming from the heart.

_There's no way I could make it without you. _

_Do it without you._

_Be here without you._

_It's no fun when you're doing a solo._

She couldn't stand to listen to the song when she knew the meaning behind it, but she knew that she had started this song for him, with one line in particular:

_There's no way I could make it without you. _

That was the one line she wrote, and somehow Austin finished it. She knew for a fact that this song was about Trish, Dez, and herself. She couldn't see why not. But she knew the second Austin came down to talk with them, she wouldn't be able to say no. She would give him a second chance to set things right. When in all reality, she didn't want to. She was still so completely in love with him, hung up on him even, and she hated herself for it. She had fallen in love with the evil, plot planning, bad boy. She wasn't sure if she could ever trust him again. But he obviously knew the way to her heart. He wrote her a song.

"What do we do? Just walk away?" Dez asked, a slightly teasing, yet, serious tone to his voice. He had no intentions of simply letting Austin back into their lives. It would be stupid after all he had done to them. He broke Ally's heart, forced Trish to lose yet another job, and he left behind his best friend for the second time. Dez had known it had been too good to be true.

"Thanks." Austin breathed as he propped the microphone back into the stand. Every girl jumped the second they saw him making his way towards the end of the stage. Ally rolled her eyes, they still hadn't given up hope that they would be the one Austin could pick out of a crowd. Not only was he still considered the bad boy of Marino High, but he was also the had boy of Hollywood. That night at the party, they had figured out that he had left behind his best friends, and girlfriend, for the fame. No one had let him live it down... Until now. Austin strolled down the stairs and slowly made his way over to his old friends for the first time in two months. He had wanted to call so badly over the past eight weeks, but he knew they would have hung up. This was something that needed to happen in person.

"Hey." Austin whispered as his eyes locked with Ally's. She felt her heart flutter as she caught his sights. She hated that he still had that affect on her.

"What do you want?" Dez snapped. Anyone could see the anger seeded through his voice. Ally held back a laugh as saw Dez's face take on a different look to it than normal. Trish reached out and took her boyfriend's hand in her own, trying to reassure him that it would be okay. That they would be rid of the bad boy soon enough. Ally crossed her arms over her chest, she was done with him already. Though her heart screamed otherwise.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything. I know that everything you guys heard was true, and I'm not blaming you for not wanting anything to do with me. But I miss you guys more than I ever thought I could miss anyone. I literally can't do it without you guys." Austin explained. Ally felt her mind fog as Austin went on. She wanted so badly just to run into his arms, to forgive him and have him back. The last two months had been hell without him. She couldn't deny that.

"So you need us? You hate Hollywood life because we are just so much more talented than anyone else out there. You're going to use us again?" Trish hissed. Austin shook his head quickly.

"When I made that plan... That was before I had even gotten to know Ally. After I got closer to her, and closer you you guys, I changed my mind. I was going to bring you guys with me that night. But then Dallas-"

"Told us the truth? He told me before about it Austin, and for some stupid reason, I defended you." Ally interrupted angrily. Something about the boy being back here in front of her brought back both her good feelings, and her bad ones. She was suddenly more mad than she had ever been over the two months the boy had been gone. He had smashed her heart into pieces to say the least. She still couldn't find the half of them. Partially because the bad boy had drug them away with him.

"Ally, I'm sorry. You don't know how bad I still feel about this. And I'll probably feel bad about it for the rest of my life. How can I make it up to you guys?" Austin asked, sounding as desperate as ever. He thought for sure that Ally would have given in by now. She was his girl- scratch that, was his girlfriend. But he knew everything was different now.

"There isn't a way for you to make it up to us, Austin. I know that we weren't that good of friends before, but you had this going up until we started going out. I'm not sure if I can ever trust you again." Ally finished sternly before spinning on her heel and making her way back into the crowd. Trish sighed and allowed Dez to chase after Ally. Out of the three best friends, Trish was the least angry with the newest pop star that had seemed to have been sweeping the nation. She breathed out once more as she turned to him.

"You really messed up." Trish started. Austin threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Yeah, I could tell that much." Austin muttered. "Does she realize that I'm still in love with her? That everyone makes mistakes. I know what I was going to do was wrong. I never intended for you guys to know that that was ever what I was thinking." Austin sighed and leaned back against the now empty stage. The class of 2014 was now racing around the field, hugging and saying their final goodbyes.

"Austin, Ally's still in love with you. Why else would she be so upset?" Trish countered, growing angrier with the boy by the second. The two could be so blind towards each other.

"She's mad because of what I did. She's long over me now. She's got to be."

"Why do you think Dez is so mad at you?" Trish asked out of the blue. Austin frowned as he finally let his gaze fall to the small Latino girl at his left, dressed in the long gold and blue graduation gown.

"Because... Because we love each other. We're practically brothers. Or at least we were. I've let him down way too many times for him to ever forgive me." Austin responded sadly. He had finally lost Dez for good this time. Trish shook her head.

"You and I both know the second I forgive you, or you two do that stupid handshake, he'll be fine with you. What you need to be worried about, is Ally. That song, that you kind of stole by the way, isn't going to cut it." Trish whispered. Austin leaned in, confused by what the girl was getting at. He thought she hated him. Though, he hadn't spoken with either Trish nor Dez after the party. The last he had seen of them, was before Dallas had taken the new couple up to the roof. They had barely been dating a week.

"You're forgiving me?" Austin asked warily. Trish rolled her eyes. The boy could be so mushy gushy.

"Yes, but for the sake of Ally. Some part of me will always hate you for what you did. But Ally has been a mess since you left. I don't want her to keep going on that way. Now, a more important matter. Why the hell did you steal that song?" Trish ranted. Austin's face grew red at the mention.

"I know I stole it. I thought it might be more meaningful since she could never finish it. Kind of like an, I complete you kind of thing. But that didn't work. So, what will?" Austin asked, exasperated at the days events. It was only eleven in the morning. Trish bit down on her up as she thought through the possibilities.

"Let me talk with her. It can't be that hard to at least try and get you a second chance." Trish answered before walking over to where Ally stood, hands on hips, as Dez talked with her.

Ally nodded along, knowing what Dez said, was completely true. They couldn't make it without Austin, either. Sadly enough, the four teens still needed each other.

"So what? We just agree to go with him?" Ally asked snidely. She wanted so badly for Dez to say no, but that small part of her heart that still ached for Austin, yelled yes. It seemed as though her heart had always had a bigger say when it came to Austin.

"It's better than staying here and trying to make it on our own isn't it? If we piggy back off of him, he won't even notice. And who knows, he may be telling the truth after all. I'm not saying he is, but if he is, then we'll know for sure." Dez rambled. Somehow, Dez had acquired a way with words since Austin's leaving. Ally and the filmmaker had become even closer, simply because they both understood how deep a wound it was when Austin stabbed them in the back two months ago.

"Fine. We go with him, pretend everything is okay, and then make a name for ourselves. Jimmy did say he wanted to sign me, too. I can start something... If I can just get over my stage fright." Ally agreed. Dez smiled sympathetically as he walked forward and pulled the small songwriter into his arms.

"Just make sure I'm the director of your first video." Dez whispered before pulling away abruptly. Ally held back her questions as she turned to see Trish and Austin making their way over.

"Hey." Trish greeted before walking over to Dez's side. The two connected their hands before Dez finally looked to Austin.

"Okay, we'll go with you. We're sorry we caused all this drama. Ally and I just needed a minute to talk." Dez stated simply. He plastered a fake smile onto his face. Austin sighed as he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he would ever win his best friend and songwriter back.

"Thank you guys so much. You won't regret it." Austin breathed. Ally held back a smile as the relief flooded over the small group. Trish smiled and began to drag Dez to the side.

"Meet you at the party?" Trish called back to Ally. She nodded quickly, hating the feeling that settled in her stomach as the two left Austin and her alone.

"Yeah, be there in half an hour." Ally yelled back over the crowd. Austin smiled slightly as he reached out and grabbed onto Ally's hand. Ally's head whirled around as she instantly let her gaze fall to the hand that now warmed her own. She felt suddenly calm as she slowly looked up into Austin's eyes.

"Ally, I know this may be too soon. But I was wondering if you might want to give us a try again." Austin whispered, sounding more vulnerable than Ally had ever heard. "I haven't gone a minute without thinking of you." Austin took the small step forward before he stood directly in front of Ally. She bit her lip to keep the smile back as the closeness overtook her, just the way it used to.

"Austin." Ally started, already hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Yes?" Austin asked, the hopefulness evident in his voice. Ally smiled slightly.

"I think it would be best if we just stayed friends."

Oh my freaking god, Claim to Fame is over!

Thank you to the user that added this story to the trez central community! It made my day peoples :D

June 15th - August 24th :P (On wattpad :P)

this is the longest book i have ever written! 83 pages yo :P

I can't explain how amazing and horrible it is at the same time, but I'm mostly happy because a book finally has my favorite number of chapters, 33 :P

So, **SEQUEL INFORMATION!**

_The sequel will be called:_

**Harder Than The Fall **

I will be **posting the teaser chapter right after this is up** **(so right now :P) **so look it up and add it to your archives :D I have no idea when I will post the first chapter but I hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I am :D

It will follow Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez as they live it up in Hollywood :P it will take place about two, almost three years from where Claim to Fame left off :D

Anyways, I hope you all liked it and

Thanks for reading! If you liked...

Rate/Review/Follow and I will hopefully see you all in Harder Than The Fall


End file.
